The right way
by Ellie A. Evans
Summary: Всё дело в кофе.
1. Доброе утро

«Вот дерьмо! Разуй глаза, дурень! Смотри, что ты натворила!» - кричала Сантана, глядя то на свою испачканную кофе блузку, то на девушку, которая стояла напротив и с ужасом смотрела на жертву своей неуклюжести, полностью потеряв дар речи. Несколько человек сразу же поспешили выйти из ещё не поднявшегося лифта – никто не хотел оставаться в закрытом пространстве с разъярённой мисс Лопез. Светловолосая девушка, будто очнувшись, сделала шаг назад и осталась стоять у закрывающихся дверей, крепко сжимая в руках почти пустой стакан Starbucks.

- Я даже не знаю, кого мне больше жаль: эту девушку или Вас, мисс Лопез, - с усмешкой сказал единственный оставшийся попутчик, старичок лет семидесяти.

- Пожалейте мою блузку, мистер Рик, - пробормотала Сантана, не отрывая злой взгляд от тёмного пятна на одежде.

- Зато я точно знаю, кому повезло, - добавил мужчина.

Сантана вопросительно подняла глаза на него и даже чуток улыбнулась.

- Кофе. Что может быть лучше для кофе, чем быть пролитым на Вашу блузку?

Латина усмехнулась, вежливо сказала «Спасибо» председателю совета директоров и вышла, когда лифт остановился на 37-ом этаже.

- Нет, не доброе, как не сложно заметить по огромному грёбанному пятну кофе на моей белоснежной блузке, - рявкнула она своей секретарше, в спешке направляясь в свой кабинет.

«День будет весёлый», - подумала про себя Эллин, - «хотя, было и похуже». Ей ли привыкать к сложностям общения с мисс Лопез? За 3 года здесь она насмотрелась и наслышалась немалого и до сих пор удивляла знакомых своей любовью к работе и, особенно, уважением к своему шефу. Но и на то, и на другое были весьма веские причины: работать в одном из ведущих журналов о музыке было интересно, быть секретаршей главного редактора – интересно вдвойне, особенно, когда этот человек вдохновляет целую команду. А оно так и было. Сантана не просто знала своё дело, она была одним из тех людей, которые могут по-новому посмотреть на всё, что угодно, чтобы в итоге увидеть то же самое совсем иначе и уйти гораздо дальше остальных.

- Вот, - секретарша держала в руках вешалку с голубой рубашкой, - это то, что я смогла подобрать из одежды, оставшейся с фотосессии.

Сантана только успела положить сумку на стол и разглядывала стопку свежих журналов на столе.

- Полный отстой. Я похожа на хипстера или машина времени всё-таки существует? – приподняв бровь, равнодушно спросила она.

- Через 10 минут у Вас встреча с победителем конкурса. Купить и принести новую блузку я смогу в лучшем случае через 30 минут.

- Перенеси встречу, - строго сказала редактор.

- До конца недели у Вас всё забито. Если отложить на следующую, мы не успеем к выходу номера, - Эллин знала, что убедить Лопез можно только аргументами.

Сантана недовольно посмотрела на девушку, схватила вешалку и направилась в дамскую комнату.

Латина смотрела на себя в новой рубашке. «Жалкое зрелище», - подумала она, - «а всё из-за какой-то невнимательной девки, которая даже извиниться не соизволила, чёрт бы её побрал!». Её возмущения прервала открывшая дверь Эллин: «Вас ждут в митинг-руме. Я за блузкой!».

- Добро пожаловать в Sound's, мисс Фабрей, - сказала Сантана, когда зашла в зал заседаний, на ходу просматривая на планшете список вопросов - их предстоит обсудить. Она подняла глаза и увидела у окна, из которого открывался прекрасный вид на бизнес-часть Лос-Анджелеса, стоявшую спиной к ней девушку.  
>Та тут же повернулась и едва успела произнести:<br>- Здра...  
>- Что?! Какого чёрта?! - сколько лет прошло, а Сникс ещё никто не отменял, - Как ты смеешь вообще сюда являться? Или ты пришла посыпать меня сахаром? - это был фирменный коктейль Лайма Хайтс из возмущения, ярости и... полного отсутствия каких-либо ограничений. И звучал он очень-очень громко.<br>Перед ней стояла та самая блондинка, которая 15 минут назад пролила на неё кофе. Эти ореховые глаза Сантана забыть ещё не успела, и теперь они смотрели на неё уже не со страхом, а с сожалением. Смотрели, не отрываясь. "Ну и наглость", - подумала Сан.  
>- Я просто хотела...<br>- Да мне плевать, выскочка, чего ты хотела! - Лопез взялась за дверную ручку.  
>- Я пришла извиниться, - сказала Фабрей низким ровным голосом, продолжая смотреть прямо в глаза, - Мне очень жаль.<br>"Ей или совершенно плевать, или она достаточно сильна, чтобы так легко извиняться," - пробежало в мыслях латины.  
>- Вы свободны, мисс Фабрей, - с нескрываемым раздражением она открыла дверь в ожидании, когда уже её жертва покинет помещение, - Спасибо, что испортили мне день. А себе - карьеру, - добавила она, когда Куинн проходила мимо.<p>

Приятный лёгкий парфюм запомнился не меньше, чем голос и глаза. Но и он не был в силах что-либо изменить.

Проходящие по коридору сотрудники не обращали никакого внимания на эту сцену, будто так оно и надо. Здесь все знали, что если главред кричит, то на это точно есть причины.  
>Саркастическое "Starbucks ждёт!" услышала блондинка из-за спины, когда проходила мимо растерянной и удивлённой секретарши.<br>- Всего доброго, - спокойно сказала она Эллин и направилась к лифту.

"А теперь глубокий вдох и медленный выдох. И ещё раз. В жизни всякое бывает, бывают проблемы гораздо серьёзнее, и, в конце концов, ты не можешь упасть ниже пола... А вот вмиг лишиться мечты по глупой случайности - запросто!", - Куинн успокаивала себя, как могла, но это не очень помогало. Она посмотрела вверх, на сияющий небоскрёб и поняла, что теперь его двери навсегда закрылись для неё. Едва успев открыться. Лузер, что ещё скажешь. Этот успех был слишком большим, чтобы оказаться правдой, чтобы закончиться хэппи-эндом. Но и то, что он растворится так быстро, да ещё и по такой глупой причине, она и предположить не могла. День, который должен был стать началом новой главы её жизни, стал её концом.  
>"Значит, так должно было случиться", - пробормотала блондинка, садясь за руль машины. На работу можно было не ехать. Ради такого важного события (нет, не для того, чтобы пролить кофе на главного редактора Sound's) она взяла отгул. Поэтому, закинув сумку на заднее сиденье, она посмотрела на лежащий там же кофр и сразу поняла, что надо делать. Ничто не успокоит её так, как прогулка по пляжу с любимым другом. Она повернула ключ и поехала. Конечный пункт - Санта-Моника.<br>На пассажирском сидении лежали два злополучных пакетика сахара.

* * *

><p>Сантана отошла довольно быстро… Где-то на третий день. К счастью, у неё было достаточно работы, чтобы не думать об этом.<br>Но, так или иначе, проект повис в воздухе, и ни Эллин, ни креативный директор Пол не решались спросить мисс Лопез, что же будет с ним или что будет вместо него...

Через полгода Sound's праздновал своё десятилетие. Молодое детище издательского дома AR Publishing за короткое время стало известным журналом с именем, вкусом и характером. И это было полностью заслугой Сантаны Лопез и её команды, которая 5 лет назад вдохнула в обычное издание вторую жизнь. Был изменён формат печатной версии, а сайт стал совмещать в себе функции новостного портала и социальной сети для тех, кто любит музыку, и тех, кто её творит. Сантана хотела стереть любые ограничения, чтобы талантам не пришлось пробивать стены головой, чтобы одарённой молодёжи из провинции не пришлось покорять большие города и проходить через то, что прошла она почти 9 лет тому назад, когда приехала в Нью-Йорк. Поэтому главной миссией Sound's было не только освещать новости музыкального мира, но и влиять на него.

К концу рабочего дня латина решила просмотреть ещё раз работы Фабрей. Эта девушка впечатлила Лопез, как только прислала свои фотографии на конкурс. Куинн не просто видела мир иначе – казалось, что она способна показать другую его сторону. Особенно хорошо ей удавались портреты. Очевидно, что её притягивали необычные типажи, и со светом она была на «ты». Сантана практически с самого начала была уверенна, что именно она и заслуживает победы, поэтому, когда из более трёхсот участников все единогласно выбрали Фабрей, она искренне обрадовалась. Как-никак, речь шла о фотосессии для статьи о главном редакторе, т.е. о ней, и ей очень хотелось, чтобы это было что-то действительное особенное.

- Да, мисс Лопез? – вопросительно произнесла Эллин, как только зашла в кабинет.

- Элл, позвони Куинн Фабрей и скажи, что я жду её завтра в 20.30. Полу и Джессике сообщи, что в пятницу в 10 мы все вместе обсудим наши идеи.

- Хорошо. Что-то ещё?

- Хм… Да. Скажи ей, чтобы на этот раз никакого кофе, - с улыбкой добавила латина.


	2. Шанс

- Это интересно… Но я представляла себе всё немного иначе, более смело. Особенно, если учесть примерное содержание интервью, - решительно сказала Куинн.

«Именно это я и хотела услышать от тебя, Фабрей», - подумала про себя Сантана, с трудом сдерживая улыбку.

- Как именно? – коротко спросила она.

- Первая часть – фотосессия в небольшом уютном кафе. Много тёплого света. Пусть читатель лично почувствует себя Вашим собеседником, будто Вы разговариваете именно с ним, а не с кем-то другим. Затем фотосет: Вы поёте на сцене маленького клуба. Как в старые добрые времена. Это будет Ваше откровение – Вы покажете, как много для Вас значит музыка и как сильно она Вас меняет… И, пожалуй, самое интересное – это студийный портрет. Мне бы хотелось показать чуть больше, чем в Вас могут увидеть люди, и чуть меньше, чем Вы бы хотели им раскрыть… Мы, конечно, можем пойти по пути большей гламурности и вычурности, но мне кажется, что это не самая важная и особенная Ваша сторона.

«Она прекрасна», - неожиданно для себя подумала Лопез.

- Мне определённо нравится, мисс Фабрей, - с нескрываемой радостью сказала главред, - Завтра в 10, здесь же, мы обсудим все детали с командой, которая отвечает за этот проект.

- Завтра в 10? – переспросила Куинн с лёгкой ноткой сомнения в голосе, которую Сантана сразу же почувствовала.

- Да, в 10. Сможете? Или у Вас работа?

- Я что-нибудь придумаю… И обязательно смогу, - уверенно ответила вдохновлённая Куинн. Значит, всё это не сон, и в неё по-настоящему поверили.

- Тогда до завтра, мисс Фабрей, - в тёмных глазах отражался нескрываемый восторг, - Не упустите этот шанс. Он может изменить всю Вашу жизнь, - добавила латина, и, казалось, она имела в виду не только увлечение Куинн фотографией.

На следующий день Сантана, Куинн, Пол, Джессика и Эллин сидели в этом же зале, и обсуждали предложенные Фабрей идеи. Джессике они понравились, а Пол вообще остался в восторге. Во многом из-за идеи с выступлением – он уже видел, какой особенной и яркой становится серьёзная строгая мисс Лопез, когда поёт.

- На какой день мы можем назначить фотосессию? – спросила Сантана.

- С учётом всей подготовки, оптимально – следующий четверг, - последовал ответ Пола.

- В таком случае, подберите локации – кафе и клуб. В качестве студии используем нашу. Всё – заведения, одежду, аксессуары, музыкантов – высылаете на утверждение мне и мисс Фабрей. Джесс, не забудь в самой статье указать, что фотографом был победитель нашего недавнего конкурса, - Лопез умела давать чёткие указания, - У кого-то есть ещё вопросы? – обратилась она ко всем присутствующим.

- Возможно, мне понадобится дополнительное оборудование, - тихо сказала Куинн.

- Всё, что нужно для полноценного рабочего процесса, мы Вам предоставим, не беспокойтесь. Это было прописано в условиях конкурса, - искренне сказал Пол.

Куинн вздохнула с облегчением.

- It sounds good!* - довольно произнесла блондинка, нарочно делая акцент на втором слове, что вызвало улыбку у всех представителей Sound's.

* * *

><p>Все последующие дни до фотосессии прошли в подготовке и ожидании. Чем ближе был четверг, тем больше Куинн казалось, что она облажается, и вообще вся эта затея – попытка прыгнуть выше своей головы.<p>

В четверг она приехала в назначенное место на час раньше положенного. Один из залов уютного кафе был отвёден для фотосессии. Туда только что приехал Пол с несколькими помощниками, которые сначала разгрузили оборудование Куинн, затем занесли всё дополнительное и начали устанавливать свет по её указаниям. Потом подтянулись гример и костюмер. Пока подготовка набирала обороты, блондинка решила что-то заказать. Она уже вторую неделю не пила кофе – то ли от злости на саму себя, то ли от злости на злосчастный напиток – поэтому выбор пал на зелёный чай.

- Волнуетесь, Фабрей?

Куинн подняла глаза и увидела перед собой Сантану с хитрой улыбкой на лице.

- Есть немного…

- Не стоит. После того, как Вы пролили на главного редактора Sound's целый стакан кофе за 15 минут до знакомства с ним, Вам уже нечего бояться, - Сан могла подбодрить.

Блондинка почувствовала, что щёки начинают её выдавать.

Процесс пошёл. Звук затвора слышался всё чаще, иногда его прерывали указания Куинн, которым беспрекословно следовала Сантана. Та сама толком не понимала: то ли она подчиняется блондинке, то ли просто доверяет ей.

Вдруг зазвонил телефон латины. Она встала, достала его из сумки и, взглянув на экран, изменилась в лице. Спокойствие сменилось волнением.

- Да, Брит, привет, - сказала она, отвечая на звонок. Сантана отошла к окну, с интересом разглядывая пол под своими ногами.

Пока шеф был занят, все взяли вынужденную паузу. Куинн краем глаза наблюдала за латиной, не отпуская из рук фотоаппарат.

- Отлично, у меня всё отлично. А ты как? – голос брюнетки слегка дрожал, а пальцы крепко сжимали в руках смартфон, который в данном случае явно был чем-то больше, чем просто средством связи.

Фотограф уже откровенно, с нескрываемой дерзостью, наблюдала за своей моделью. Она ещё не видела её такой, она даже не представляла, что мисс Лопез может быть другой, хоть и предполагала, что сила и стервозность – это лишь верхняя её оболочка. Куинн не выдержала и сделала несколько кадров другой Сантаны, которая сейчас, как никогда, казалась уязвима и беззащитна.

- А на когда вы планируете встречу? На годовщину победы на национальных? Здорово! Целых 9 лет прошло… Да, конечно, я буду. Я очень хочу увидеть всех, мистера Шу … тебя, - голос Сантаны становился всё тише и мягче.

«Плевать, ещё пару кадров, она всё равно ничего не замечает вокруг», - блондинка нажала ещё несколько раз кнопку затвора.

- Хорошо. Увидимся через месяц. До встречи, Брит, - завершила разговор Сантана.

Выключив телефон, она резко посмотрела на Куинн и раздражённо спросила:

- Долго ещё здесь? Я хочу сменить обстановку.

Фабрей на долю секунды застыла: она пыталась понять, в чём причина столь резких скачков настроения её модели.

- Нет, у нас достаточно материала. Можем смело переходить в клуб.

В клубе уже ждали человек 30 статистов, среди которых около половины согласились сниматься бесплатно, лишь бы поглазеть на Сантану Лопез. Сантане на это было абсолютно плевать, а вот Куинн это слегка задело – ей не нравилось, что они воспринимали латину исключительно как картинку в то время, как она была личностью. За полдня работы с ней Кью в этом бесповоротно убедилась.

- Вам лучше спеть. По-настоящему, живьём, - твёрдо сказала Куинн Сантане в присутствии Пола.

«Ох, уж этот низкий голос!», - спокойно реагировать на него брюнетка уже не могла.

- Подделать эмоции невозможно, да и это не Ваш уровень, - добавила Куинн.

- Мисс Фабрей… - с лёгким протестом начала редактор.

- Можно просто Куинн, - вырвалось у блондинки, - просто спойте и получите удовольствие, а мы, - она взглядом показала на фотоаппарат в своей руке, - просто понаблюдаем за Вами.

- Она права, Сантана, - вмешался Пол.

Брюнетка закатила глаза, а затем улыбнулась, что означало, что она сдаётся.

- Что будешь петь? – довольно спросил креативный директор.

Лопез ненадолго задумалась и после ответила:

- Пусть это будет Nutbush City Limits. Чёрт бы вас побрал. Обоих! – ответила Сантана и тут же направилась к сцене.

«Вот чёрт!», - первое, что пронеслось в голове Куинн, когда Сантана запела. Во время исполнения она начала танцевать, и сложно было сказать, чем она владела лучше – своим голосом или телом. Она была идеальна. Дерзкой, сексуальной, уверенной в себе и очень счастливой. Фабрей заметила, что атмосфера в клубе изменилась – это было маленькое безумие. Она фотографировала латину будто незаметно, чтобы кадры получились максимально естественными, и теперь поняла, что Лопез – один из самых интересных людей, которых она встречала за всю свою жизнь.

- Это было очень круто, мисс Лопез, но боюсь, что Вам придётся спеть на бис, - спокойно сказала Куинн, просматривая только что сделанные фотографии на дисплее фотоаппарата.

- Второй раз получится хуже, - фыркнула брюнетка.

Куинн подняла глаза неповторимого орехового цвета и произнесла:

- Всё всегда можно сделать лучше. Ещё один раз, пожалуйста.

- Если бы ты работала в Sound's, я бы давно тебя уволила, Куинн, - иронично ответила Сан.

- Мне повезло, что я там не работаю, - не менее иронично бросила в ответ фотограф.

С частью в клубе справились быстрее, чем планировали, поэтому на работу в студии осталось больше времени.

В студии Фабрей чувствовала себя более чем комфортно. Она была в своей тарелке. Её настолько вдохновила работа, что она забыла о своих недавних страхах. Единственное, что сейчас было важно – хорошие кадры. Сантана была слишком удивительной, чтобы не раскрыть её красоту целиком. И на первой своей серьёзной фотосессии Куинн работала с командой профессионалов, о которой можно было только мечтать, поэтому она не чувствовала никакой усталости после 12 часов работы.

- Мы закончили, - сказала Куинн, обращаясь к Полу и мисс Лопез.

- Отлично! Всем спасибо! – обратился Пол ко всем присутствующим, - Когда Вы покажете мне фотографии, мисс Фабрей?

- Во вторник, - ответила Куинн, нехотя снимая объектив с фотоаппарата.

- Спасибо за работу, - сказала Сантана, когда подошла к блондинке, чтобы попрощаться.

- Вам спасибо за шанс, - произнесла Куинн, отрывая взгляд от смартфона, на котором она спешно набирала сообщение.

- Всего доброго, - Лопез направилась к выходу из студии.

Блондинка замешкала, но набралась смелости и обратилась к уходящей девушке:

- Мисс Лопез!

- Да? – та обернулась.

- Может быть, Вы могли бы уделить мне ещё один час? Мне бы хотелось пофотографировать Вас, но уже не для статьи. Я отдам Вам все сделанные фотографии, - будто уговаривая, говорила Куинн.

- Куинн, меня дома ждут дети, - с грустью ответила Сантана.

- Оу, простите… Я не знала, - виновато сказала блондинка.

- И внуки, - смеясь, добавила латина, - нет у меня детей, Фабрей. Я с удовольствием останусь. Как я могу отказать себе в возможности кинуть в твой адрес несколько острых шуточек? Может, хотя бы так ты поймёшь, что должна мне пятновыводитель.

Фабрей довольно рассмеялась. Ей нравился юмор латины.

- Я подумаю об этом, мисс Лопез, - она не знала, как ещё ответить.

- Можно просто Сантана. Тем более, тет-а-тет.

Только сейчас Кью заметила, что все ушли, и в студии остались они одни.

- Присаживайся, Сантана, - произнесла блондинка, вставляя объектив обратно. У неё был впереди ровно час.

- Кем ты работаешь, Куинн? – с интересом спросила брюнетка.

- Менеджером в страховой компании, - не отрываясь от работы, ответила фотограф.

- Оу, как всё серьёзно. И как ты оказалась в таком дерь… в таком деле? – иронично продолжала первая.

- Сама не знаю, - усмехнулась Фабрей, - посмотри направо.

- А что ты окончила?

- Менеджмент в Йельском университете. А потом попала в страховой бизнес.

- И это интересно? – это уже больше походило на допрос или интервью.

- Иногда. Не так, как фотография, - Куинн улыбнулась и продолжила фотографировать. Сантана уже по одному взгляду могла понять, что ей нужно делать и куда смотреть.

- Тогда почему ты не ушла из этого и не занялась тем, что любишь? – лицо Сан стало очень серьёзным, она сдвинула брови в ожидании ответа.

Блондинка на время оторвалась от окуляра.

- Моя семья не очень хорошо бы к этому отнеслась. А Мэтт вообще считает это бесполезной тратой времени.

- Но ты же талантлива… Кто такой Мэтт? – как бы между прочим спросила брюнетка, сжав скулы.

Последовал ответ:

- Мой парень.

«Чёрт! Ну, конечно же, у неё кто-то есть! Как такая девушка может быть одна?» - разочарованно подумала про себя Сан.

- И как давно вы вместе? – она уже не могла остановиться.

- Почти четыре года, - Куинн мастерски управляла светом, - Правда, мы расставились на полгода, но потом снова сошлись…

- Почему? Почему расстались то есть?

- Это была моя инициатива… Всё казалось слишком… слишком ровным, правильным, даже идеальным. Чего-то не хватало.

- Почему тогда вы заново сошлись? – удивленно спросила брюнетка.

Фабрей посмотрела в тёмные глаза:

- А разве стабильность – это плохо?

Вопрос явно был риторическим. Повисла пауза и, чтобы не затягивать её, Лопез снова заговорила:

- И какие интересные случаи страхования у вас встречались? Чего боятся люди?

- Хм… Однажды мужчина хотел застраховать себя от измены жены, - смеясь, вспомнила девушка.

- И? Вы оформили страховку? – давно Сантана не была так любопытна.

- Нет, конечно. Объект страхования, точнее, действие слишком расплывчато. Грань между верностью и изменой порой слишком тонка, - ответила она как специалист. То ли в страховании, то ли в отношениях – Лопез так и не поняла.

- А теперь точно всё, - неожиданно сказала Куинн, выключая свет, - хотя, наверное, на половине фотографий ты с открытым ртом, - пошутила она.

- В следующий раз не забудь застраховать меня от такого, - добивала латина, признавшись себе в том, что не заметила, как пролетел час.

Редактор подождала, пока блондинка сложила свои вещи, выключила свет и закрыла студию.

Они вместе спустились на лифте и попрощались на стоянке. Одна мысль грела Сантану: Кью должна была заехать во вторник, чтобы отдать фотографии и забрать своё оборудование из студии, а это значит, что они ещё увидятся.

Что-то в ней зацепило латину. И это единственное, что она знала сейчас наверняка.

* * *

><p>* Это звучит хорошо!<p> 


	3. Цепляясь за прошлое

«Кому-то очень хочется, чтобы ему с утра надрали задницу», - недовольно пробормотала Сантана, пытаясь достать рукой до прикроватного столика и нащупать звонящий телефон.

Она приоткрыла глаза, посмотрела на высветившееся на дисплее имя, снова закрыла глаза, и нырнула под одеяло уже с телефоном.

- По субботам я высыпаюсь, и не надо делать вид, что ты об этом забыл, - полусонная Лопез превращалась в полузлую.

- Не забыл, поэтому и звоню так рано, - сказал голос на другом конце провода и рассмеялся.

- Хаммел, ты хам, - ответила латина и тоже рассмеялась.

- Я знаю, Сан. Друзья должны быть хоть в чём-то похожи.

- Если ты позвонил мне в такую дрянь… чёрт… в такую рань, чтобы поговорить о том, что объединяет друзей, то давай я тебя сейчас пошлю куда подальше, а потом перезвоню во время какого-нибудь твоего выступления, и мы продолжим эту интересную дискуссию. Идёт?

- Ахахаха, Сантана, я соскучился по этим шуточкам, - искренне ответил молодой человек.

- А я соскучилась по тебе, Курт, - серьёзно сказала латина, вылезая из-под одеяла, - Чувствуешь разницу? – в шутку добавила она.

- Исправим. Через час я вылетаю в LA. Завтра у меня там выступление. Встретимся вечером после репетиции, часов в 9?

Сантана улыбнулась. Она обрадовалось возможности увидеть своего лучшего друга.

- Тебя встретить? Можешь остановиться у меня.

- Нет. Там есть гостиница в пяти минутах от концертного зала. Я отправлю тебе СМС с адресом, хорошо?

- Хорошо.

- Тогда до вечера, соня, - подытожил Хаммел.

- Ага. А пока спокойной ночи, - ответила Сан и, положив телефон на столик, счастливая зарылась в подушку.

* * *

><p>Куинн сидела за своим компьютером и просматривала отснятый материал. Она вглядывалась в каждую фотографию и в который раз изучала уже знакомые черты лица. Конечно, как она и предполагала, лучше всех были фотографии Сантаны, сделанные, когда та не позировала, а разговаривала по телефону. Но именно эти она Лопез не покажет. Обработать фотографии она решила совсем незначительно, поэтому сложнее будет выбрать, какие оставить, а какие удалить.<p>

- Ах, вот куда ты убежала, - прервал её раздумья мужской голос. Сильные руки обняли её за плечи, и последовал поцелуй в щёку.

- Мне плохо спалось, - ответила Куинн, продолжая смотреть в монитор.

- Странно, у тебя очень удобная кровать, - усмехнулся мужчина, - Кто это? – он кивнул в сторону экрана.

- Сантана Лопез, главный редактор Sound's.

- А она ничего, - игриво сказал Мэтт.

- Она – лесбиянка, - с насмешкой проинформировала блондинка.

- Хм… - он с удивлением посмотрел на шикарную женщину с фотографии, - А почему?

- Глупый вопрос, Мэтт, - Фабрей попыталась скрыть раздражение, но безуспешно, - Пошли завтракать, - она резко встала и направилась на кухню.

* * *

><p>Сантана заметила Курта за столиком в другом конце зала, как только зашла в ресторан. Он радостно помахал ей рукой, а она заулыбалась как маленькое дитя и быстро направилась к нему.<p>

- Боже, Сан, ты бесподобна, - восторженно произнёс Курт, как только выпустил брюнетку из своих объятий.

Она действительно была бесподобна. Короткое тёмно-синее платье, лёгкий макияж и счастливая улыбка.

- Хаммел, ты гей, - ответила девушка. Это означало, что комплимент принят.

- Ах, да! Спасибо, что напомнила! – наигранно поблагодарил Курт, - Хотя постой, - добавил он, но уже с совершенно серьёзным выражением лица.

Латина заинтересованно посмотрела на него. Молодой человек не стал её долго томить:

- Ты ведь тоже, - Хаммел рассмеялся.

Сантана покачала головой и хихикнула.

С Куртом они по-настоящему подружились после её переезда в Нью-Йорк. Когда тебе приходится делить с кем-то быт, то неизбежно очень быстро вы узнаёте друг друга слишком хорошо, чтобы сохранить прежние отношения. И тогда вы или возненавидите этого человека, или станете с ним лучшими друзьями. К счастью, с ними случилось второе.  
>С тех пор, как Сантана жила в Лос-Анджелесе, они виделись реже, чем хотелось бы, но продолжали поддерживать друг друга и на расстоянии. И, конечно, не упускали любую возможность хотя бы как-то пересечься. Чаще всего даже самая короткая встреча растягивалась на несколько часов.<p>

- Подумать только! Уже 9 лет! – не переставал удивляться Хаммел.

- А как будто это было только вчера, - грустно продолжила Лопез, задумчиво проводя пальцем по краю своего бокала.

- И ты всё ещё не можешь отпустить прошлое с истёкшим сроком давности, - молодой человек нахмурил брови.

- Я отпустила, - тихо сказала Сан.

- Это был не вопрос, - решительно отрезал собеседник.

Брюнетка подняла на него свой взгляд, в котором искрилась обида – не на него, а на саму себя.

- Курт, прошу…

- Сан, - Курт дотянулся до её правой руки и крепко сжал её, - тебе пора перестать жить тем, что было много лет назад. Оно закончилось и уже тебя не касается.

- Оно причиняет мне боль, - вырвалось у девушки.

- Потому что ты позволяешь этому причинять себе боль. Просто отпусти это. Раз и навсегда. Позволь себе стать счастливой. После Бриттани у тебя серьёзных отношений и толком то не было.

- Были, - не сдавалась латина.

- Ты про ту дуру… Эээ… Эллис, Энн…

- Эмили, - уточнила Лопез.

- Один чёрт. Так вот, если ты про эту дуру, которая хотела за счёт тебя сделать карьеру, то да-а-а-а-а, это были «очень серьёзные глубокие» отношения. Продолжительностью в полгода, если не ошибаюсь. Впечатляет, - как истинный друг, Курт не собирался утешать Сантану.

Та, нехотя, перебирала воспоминания. Курт был прав. После Бритт у неё ничего серьёзного не было. Всё обычно или заканчивалось так же быстро, как началось, или искусственно поддерживалось некоторое время на плаву – так просто, для самообмана. Казалось бы, когда она стала знаменитой, выбор должен был стать больше, но однажды попавшись в сети девушки, которой Лопез нужна была только для связей и удовлетворения собственных амбиций, она поняла, что устроить свою личную жизнь сейчас будет ещё сложнее. И ушла с головой в работу, решив для себя, что любовь сама её найдёт. Если она вообще есть, эта любовь.

- Что ты хочешь сейчас от меня услышать, Курт? Что да, я проснусь завтра другой и перестану бояться того, что мне причинят боль? Что откроюсь, доверюсь и отдам себя целиком первому прохожему, не заботясь о том, что он с этим всем будет делать? Да, чёрт побери, я боюсь, потому что, хоть и прошло 9 лет, я всё ещё прекрасно помню, каково это, когда… - к глазам Сантаны подступили слёзы.

- Когда что? – не сдавался Курт.

- Когда больно. И когда ты вмиг теряешь всё, что имело значение, - выдавила из себя брюнетка и тут же смахнула предательскую слезу со щеки.

- Я просто прошу тебя дать себе шанс. Не другим, а именно себе. Ты имеешь право на счастье, и оно обязательно тебя найдёт. И, когда оно внезапно появится в твоей жизни, пожалуйста, не сопротивляйся ему, - слова молодого человека звучали более чем искренне.

- Все хорошие девушки, как правило, не одни, - неожиданно для себя констатировала Лопез, вспомнив о Куинн Фабрей.

- Ну, ты же ещё одна, - с ухмылкой заметил Хаммел.

- Ты предлагаешь мне влюбиться в саму себя? – даже сквозь слёзы шутила Сан.

- Сан, в тебя вселилась Сью Сильвестр? – приподняв бровь, спросил Курт.

Сантана громко засмеялась, и её собеседник ответил ей тем же.

- Как там Блейн? – поинтересовалась она.

- Он изменил мне…

- Что?

- 9 лет назад, - дополнил парень, - Вот видишь, тебя бы удивило, если бы я так сильно цеплялся за прошлое. Улавливаешь намёк?

- Намёк? Какой намёк? – пошутила Сантана, - Я люблю тебя, Курт, - добавила она в конце разговора, который её опустошил.

- И я тебя, Сатана, - нарочно подразнил парень.

- А вот за это ты будешь гореть в аду!

Они просидели там допоздна, то затрагивая серьёзные темы, то болтая ни о чём.

Прощаясь, Сантана обратилась к своему другу:

- Значит, увидимся через месяц в Лайме?

- Да, обязательно. Только пообещай мне, что дашь себе шанс, рискнёшь и позволишь себе сойти с ума, даже если это будет казаться неправильным для главного редактора известного журнала, - в последний раз подразнил её Курт.

Латина кивнула, обняла его и прошептала «Обещаю».

* * *

><p>- Сантана, - обратился к начальнице Пол, выглянув из-за приоткрытой двери.<p>

Главред оторвала взгляд от монитора, не успев толком переключить внимание:

- Да, Пол?

- Тут Куинн Фабрей, фотограф, принесла материал. Я подумал, может, у тебя найдётся 15 минут просмотреть его вместе с нами…

- Я занята сейчас. Но полностью тебе доверяю, иначе ты бы не был креативным директором. Выбери те, что нравятся тебе, и уже потом остановимся на финальных, - спокойно сказала Лопез.

- Договорились, - сказал Пол, собираясь закрыть дверь.

- Пол, - позвала его латина.

- Да?

- Скажи Фабрей, чтобы зашла ко мне перед уходом, - добавила редактор.

- Есть!

* * *

><p>- Добрый день! – произнесла блондинка, предварительно постучав в дверь.<p>

- Привет, Куинн, - ответила ей Лопез, - Значит, Пол не забыл сказать.

- Я бы и сама зашла. Я же обещала отдать тебе дополнительные фотографии, - девушка немного волновалась.

«Смело», - подумала Сантана.

- Покажи мне тогда, что получилось, - предложила она девушке, освобождая место за своим компьютером, - Красивое платье, - комплимент сорвался с её губ, когда блондинка прошла мимо.

Фабрей была в бело-розовом платье, и Лопез никак не могла понять, откуда в ней столько женственности.

- Спасибо, - поблагодарила фотограф, подключая накопительный диск к компьютеру.

- Вот, - произнесла меньше чем через минуту блондинка, ожидая с волнением реакцию Сантаны.  
>Лопез застыла. Она увеличила одну фотографию, затем другую… Вот она уже пересмотрела почти все снимки, сделанные за тот дополнительный час, и всё ещё ничего не сказала. Куинн нервно сглотнула и почувствовала, как плечи от напряжения поднимаются вверх.<p>

- Куинн… - наконец заговорила брюнетка, - Куинн, они прекрасны. У меня нет слов.

- Ты прекрасна, - сказала Фабрей, переключая взгляд с монитора на Сантану. В отличие от своей модели, она видела одно и то же и на фотографиях, и перед собой.

Сантану слова девушки застали врасплох, возможно, потому что для неё они прозвучали нежнее, чем следовало бы.

- Спасибо большое, - быстро бросила Лопез, пытаясь скрыть свой смущённый взгляд.

- Тебе спасибо. За всё, - Куинн положила в сумку внешний диск и направилась к выходу, - Пока, Сантана.

«Пока, Сантана? Нет, я же не могу просто так тебя отпустить! Повод, мне нужен повод!», - вертелось в мыслях у латины. Она закусила нижнюю губу.

- Куинн!

- Да? - та обернулась в момент, когда уже собиралась открыть дверь.

- Оставь мне свой номер телефона. Мало ли, будет интересный проект или я порекомендую тебя кому-нибудь, - на ходу сообразила Сан.

- Да, конечно, - она взяла протянутый ей смартфон и начала набирать свой номер, - А можно и твой мне? – с сомнением спросила Кью.

- Конечно, - с улыбкой ответила латина.

- Хорошо, а то у меня есть привычка не отвечать на непонятные звонки по утрам. Я – соня, - ни капли не смущаясь, призналась Фабрей.

- Ох, уж эти сони, - пошутила брюнетка после короткого звонка на сохранённый номер Куинн.

Повод сработал.


	4. Перемены

- Не понимаю Джима. Он авантюрист. Бросить сейчас всё – работу, карьеру – и начать своё дело… Глупость какая-то! – сказал Мэтт, глядя на дорогу.

- Он давно об этом мечтал, ты же знаешь, - тихо ответила Куинн.

- Слишком давно, в этом и дело. Всё надо делать вовремя. И чем раньше, тем лучше. А он этой затеей ещё со школы бредил.

- Иногда просто нужно созреть для перемен. Мечты должны сбываться, и у них нет срока годности, Мэтт, - спорила девушка.

- Но у него же есть работа в хорошем архитектурном бюро! А теперь он всё бросит и начнёт с нуля, да ещё и непонятно что. «Художественная резьба по дереву» – как звучит! Авантюрист, - повторил молодой человек.

- Зачем ты всё это говоришь? – резко повернувшись к нему, раздражённо спросила Фабрей, - Он же твой друг. Почему ты осуждаешь его выбор, если он делает его счастливым?

Мэтт посмотрел на неё настороженно. Такого напора он не ожидал.

- Я просто… - начал было оправдываться он.

- Ты просто не можешь принять, когда кто-то думает не так, как ты, - лицо блондинки стало каменным, а глаза ледяными. Она снова посмотрела направо.

- Ладно, ладно, остынь, Кью. Поехали ко мне сегодня? – сменил тему Мэтт.

- Отвези меня домой, - девушка даже не взглянула на него.

- Может, я у тебя останусь?

- Нет, - отрезала Фабрей, - неделя была не из лёгких, я хочу отдохнуть. Увидимся уже в понедельник.

Молодой человек не осмелился настоять. Он знал, чем это чревато.

* * *

><p>Куинн лежала почти неподвижно и смотрела в потолок. Она не знала, сколько времени уже провела в ванне, но вода была почти холодной. Тяжелые мысли давили на виски и иногда сбивали дыхание. Она действительно устала, но дело было не в прошедшей неделе.<p>

Дело было во всём, что происходило в её жизни последние несколько лет. Или не происходило. Она не заметила, как её поглотили однообразные будни, а жизнь начала напоминать один бесконечный «день сурка». Фотография была отдушиной, спасением, которая давала ей ту свободу, в которой она нуждалась. Но этого было недостаточно.

Всё было вроде не плохо, но без ярких вспышек чего-то действительно стоящего. Кью понимала, что только она может изменить это, но или боялась, или не могла понять, чего именно хочет. И чем больше она думала над этим сейчас, тем больше убеждалась, что дело в первом, потому что ты никогда не можешь знать наверняка, чего хочешь, пока не решишься хотя бы попробовать. Ей нужно что-то новое, ей нужны хоть какие-то перемены. И пора на них решиться. Она ведь рискнула и отправила свои работы в Sound's, и это сработало. Значит, нужно меньше бояться и больше пробовать.

Девушка поднялась, вышла из ванны и посмотрела на себя в зеркало.

_Gotta shake myself  
>Up here<br>I should run away,  
>Run away, run away<em>

_(Will Young – Changes)_

«Я обязательно сделаю это», - сказала она сама себе.

* * *

><p>Прошли почти две недели с тех пор, как Кью решила, что ей нужны изменения в жизни. Они, конечно же, не навалили её за это столь короткое время, но она уже готовила для них почву. Каждый день во время обеда она брала фотоаппарат и шла гулять куда-нибудь, чтобы сделать хотя бы один удачный кадр. Иногда это была детская площадка, иногда торговый центр, а чаще всего парк, который находился неподалеку от офиса, где блондинка работала.<p>

Но сегодня во время перерыва она спешила не туда. Она шла, даже бежала, чтобы купить свежий выпуск Sound's.

Вот она уже держит его в руках. Содержание, интервью с главным редактором, страница 46. Вот они. Куинн не могла поверить: фотографии, сделанные ею, теперь в одном из самых известных журналов США. И её имя рядом. Она почувствовала, как слёзы подступают к глазам. И улыбнулась этому детскому счастью – давно забытое ощущение.

Ей очень хотелось поделиться с кем-то этой радостью. Она быстро достала телефон из сумки, чуть не уронив его от волнения. Сделала снимок, отправила MMS своему молодому человеку и сразу принялась читать статью. Читая, она слышала в своей голове голос Сантаны, угадывая интонации, с которыми та могла отвечать на вопросы, где, скорее всего, смеялась, а где становилась очень серьёзной. Её отвлёк звук полученного сообщения. Она открыла его: «Поздравляю, детка!» - SMS от Мэтта. Это не совсем то, чего она хотела, ну да ладно. Она бросила телефон обратно в сумку и вернулась к интервью.

И тут, как назло, телефон зазвонил. «Подождёт», - решила Фабрей и продолжила читать. Но тот не сдавался и назойливо отвлекал блондинку от интервью. «Если это не срочно, то тебе конец», - подумала она и, держа в одной руке сумку и журнал, она попыталась другой рукой достать телефон. «Чёрт, где же ты?», - блондинка не могла его найти. «Успела», - Кью вытащила телефон и только собиралась взглянуть на дисплей, как тут же уронила смартфон. Тот упал на тротуар и заодно перестал звонить. Девушка тяжело вздохнула, подняла его и посмотрела на треснувший экран. «О, чёрт!» - такой была её реакция на надпись «пропущенный звонок от Сантаны Лопез». Фабрей тут же нажала кнопку «Вызов».

- А я уже решила, что тебя поглотила звёздная болезнь, и ты меня игнорируешь, - сказала Сантана после первого же гудка.

- Привет, Сантана, - растерянно произнесла Кью, - Я просто уронила телефон.

- Это было до того, как ты увидела, кто звонит, или после? – продолжала шутить латина, - Привет, Куинн.

- До. А ты бы хотела, чтобы это было после? – блондинка не могла не улыбаться.

- Я бы хотела это просто увидеть. Твоя неуклюжесть бывает забавной. Поверь, я знаю, - рассмеялась Сан, - Но я звоню тебе совсем по другой причине. Я хотела поздравить тебя с тем, что твои работы сегодня официально появились в нашем журнале. И, кажется, тебя ждёт большой успех, - искренне сказала редактор.

- Спасибо, - Кью была очень рада этому звонку, - я так счастлива! Ты себе не представляешь!

- Нет, но я бы с удовольствием посмотрела на это. Может, увидимся в понедельник во время обеда? – неожиданно спросила латина.

- В понедельник?

- Ага. Сегодня мы уже не успеем, а на выходных может быть не совсем удобно. Так что насчёт понедельника? Или у тебя есть планы?

- Нет. Я обычно гуляю. Проветриваю мозги, - смеясь, ответила блондинка.

- Отлично. Мне это тоже не повредит. Пока есть ещё что проветривать.

- Тогда увидимся в понедельник, - уверенно сказала Кью.

- Договорились! До понедельника, - попрощалась Лопез.

- Договорились. Пока, Сан! – ответила Куинн и улыбнулась. «Поскорей бы пролетели выходные», - подумала она.

* * *

><p>- Привет, Кью.<p>

- Привет. Рада тебя видеть, - блондинка ждала Лопез у одного из входов в парк.

- И я рада тебя видеть, - сказала латина, глаза которой подтверждали сказанное, - Ты голодна?

- Нет, - ответила Фабрей.

- Отлично. Тогда просто пошли прогуляемся, - предложила Сантана.

И снова у них не более часа.

- У меня есть кое-что для тебя, - сказала Лопез и протянула блондинке последний выпуск Sound's.

- Эээ… Он какой-то особенный? – удивлённо спросила Куинн.

- Можно и так сказать. Открой его, - хитро произнесла Сантана.

Блондинка открыла журнал, из которого сразу же выпал конверт.

- Ты всё роняешь, Фабрей, - усмехнулась латина.

Куинн показала язык собеседнице, подняла конверт и открыла его.

- О, Сан, - растерялась девушка, - я даже не знаю, как тебя отблагодарить…

- Просто приходи в следующий вторник. Эта выставка – одно из мероприятий, приуроченных к юбилею Sound's. Там будут представлены лучшие фотографии, которые публиковались в нашем издании за всё время существования. Будет и одна твоя, кстати. Ты не можешь такое пропустить.

- Конечно, я приду, - Сантана не переставала удивлять Куинн.

- Отлично. А теперь расскажи мне, как у тебя дела? – легко сменила тему Лопез.

- Да никак. Без особых перемен.

- А хотелось бы?

У блондинки зазвонил телефон. Она достала его из сумки. «Я позвоню тебе позже», - коротко ответила она, - «Я же говорю, что перезвоню тебе, Мэтт» - слова её прозвучали более резко, чем обычно, и она отключила телефон.

- Да. Определённо. Очень, - продолжила Кью довольно грустно, глядя в глаза Сантане.

- А вот с этого места подробнее, мисс Фабрей, - настойчиво сказала Лопез.

Куинн улыбнулась, понимая, что сейчас придётся выкладывать всё. Но она и не думала сопротивляться латине, ей и самой это было необходимо.

Час пролетел быстро, слишком быстро. И этого было мало для обеих. Куинн рассказала Сантане о своих переживаниях, та, в свою очередь, поделилась своими мыслями на этот счёт и призналась, что и сама была бы не против изменить что-то в своей жизни. Правда, не уточнила, что именно. Не решилась.  
>Когда настал момент прощаться, Куинн неожиданно произнесла:<p>

- Сантана, можно вопрос?

- Да, конечно, - девушка внимательно смотрела на неё.

- Мы могли бы встретиться и завтра? Если ты не занята, конечно.

Лопез обрадовалась неожиданной инициативе блондинки.

- Думаю, если бы ты не спросила об этом, то это бы сделала я, - ответила Сан.

- Мне приятно, что я тебя опередила, - Кью довольно улыбнулась.

- У тебя очень красивая улыбка, - похоже, Сантана сказала это вслух.

- С тобой просто невозможно не улыбаться… А у тебя, кстати, заразительный смех, - сказала Фабрей и сама рассмеялась, вспомнив, как смеётся Лопез.

- Ах, вот что имели в виду люди, когда называли меня заразой, - сострила Сан, - Ладно, нам обеим пора. Увидимся завтра, Куинн, - сказала она, прощаясь с девушкой у того же входа в парк.

- До встречи, - ответила Кью и счастливая пошла в сторону своей работы.

Они встретились на второй день снова. И на третий тоже. И так всю неделю. Одного часа, отведённого на обед, каждый раз было недостаточно, но это уже что-то. Чтобы не терять драгоценные минуты, Сантана приезжала к Фабрей, и они проводили время где-то поблизости от работы Куинн. Лопез задержаться на обеде было проще. Один раз они пообедали в суши-баре, один раз посидели в небольшой кофейне (к счастью, обошлось без жертв) и три раза просто гуляли по парку. И разговаривали, разговаривали, разговаривали. О прошлом, настоящем, будущем. О личном и не только. Сантана уже не могла остановиться – её тянуло к Фабрей. А Куинн не хотела – ей было с Сантаной хорошо, и это «хорошо» иногда бывает гораздо важнее любых других определений и состояний. И даже частые ссоры с Мэттом, с которым она на этой неделе не виделась ещё ни разу, не могли стать препятствием. Он обижался, что, вместо того, чтобы пообедать с ним, Кью проводит время непонятно с кем.

- Я уезжаю завтра домой, в Лайму. У нас что-то вроде встречи школьных друзей, школьного хора, точнее, - сказала Сантана в пятницу, когда прощалась, - Я вернусь в LA в понедельник. Увидимся уже на выставке.

- О, я тоже пела в школьном хоре, - призналась блондинка.

- Что? Ты просто обязана мне как-нибудь спеть, - заявила Лопез.

- О, нет…

- Да! И я тогда прощу тебе историю с кофе, - съязвила девушка.

- О, чёрт… У тебя невероятный дар убеждения, - Куинн закатила глаза и рассмеялась.

- У меня вообще много талантов, Кью. Всё, я побежала. Не забудь про вторник, - на ходу сказала редактор.

- Это невозможно, - ответила Куинн почти шёпотом.

Интересно, с каких пор Куинн Фабрей стала любить выходные меньше, чем будни?

* * *

><p>Сантана искала в переполненном зале блондинку. Много народа, всем нужно уделить время, но где та, которую ей хотелось увидеть больше всего? Особенно сейчас, после поездки домой, где она окончательно поняла, что прошлое осталось позади, и нужно хранить воспоминания, а не жить ими.<p>

На лице латины появилась счастливая улыбка. К ней спиной, как в самый первый день, стояла девушка в чудесном голубом платье. Сан тут же подошла к ней.

- Куинн, а я уже испугалась, что тебя здесь нет, - радостно сказала она.

- Привет, Сантана, - произнесла Куинн, едва повернувшись к латине.

- Привет, Кью, - во взгляде латины отчётливо читалось «Я скучала».

- Добрый вечер, - неожиданно поздоровался молодой человек, стоявший рядом.

Сантана не сразу его заметила, поэтому слегка удивилась незнакомцу.

- Сантана, познакомься, это мой бойфренд… - нерешительно начала Фабрей.

- Мэттью Кемптон, - представился мужчина.

- Очень приятно. Сантана Лопез, - латина взяла эмоции под контроль, чтобы не показать растерянность, и пожала руку новому знакомому.

- Как Вам выставка, мистер Кемптон? – спросила Лопез.

- Интересно. Насколько это возможно для адвоката, - ответил Мэтт.

Куинн виновато отвела глаза.

- А адвокаты не любят или не разбираются в искусстве? – латина злилась на него из-за самого факта существования.

- У них есть дела поважнее, - парень явно тоже относился к Лопез не самым лучшим образом.

- А я думала, что для них важно то, чем интересуются их любимые, - сказала латина и резко перевела взгляд на блондинку, - Пошли, я хочу тебя познакомить с парой интересных людей, - обратилась она уже к ней.

- Да, конечно, - выдохнула Кью, радуясь возможности прервать этот бессмысленный диалог.

Весь вечер прошёл в напряжении. Сантана много общалась с гостями выставки, но не упускала из виду Фабрей, периодически находя хотя бы несколько минут, чтобы поговорить с ней, несмотря на присутствие Мэтта. Его она просто игнорировала.

Мэттью Кемптон был типичным «идеальным вариантом». Молодой перспективный адвокат с хорошей внешностью и безупречной репутацией. Такого наверняка одобрят родители и подруги, потому что «он надёжный». Довольно скучный, правда, но зато надёжный. Вся жизнь у него расписана на 10 лет вперёд, и он распишет и вашу ровно на столько же, если вы будете с ним в отношениях. «Слишком ровно и правильно», - вспомнила слова Фабрей Сантана. Но, что бы там ни было, Куинн была именно с ним сейчас. И, значит, это был её выбор.

Кью и Мэтт рассматривали очередной портрет. Точнее, Куинн рассматривала, а Мэтт просто стоял рядом.

- Теперь мне понятно, почему ты проводишь так много времени с этой Лопез, - вдруг сказал мужчина.

Кью вопросительно посмотрела на него, ожидая очередной сцены ревности.

- Она может познакомить тебя с огромным количеством известных людей. Это откроет для тебя большие возможности, - размышлял вслух Кемптон, - Тебе нужны связи, - подытожил он.

Фабрей застыла. Она хотела сказать ему, что дело вовсе не в этом, но вдруг поняла, что для неё будет лучше, если Мэтт будет считать именно так.

- Да, ты прав, - спокойно подтвердила она.

- Я знал, - самодовольно сказал мужчина.

Куинн почувствовала чей-то взгляд на себе и обернулась. За ней стояла Сантана Лопез и смотрела прямо на Фабрей. В её глазах блестели слёзы, она дрожала и тяжело сбивчиво дышала. Латина всё слышала. Всё, до единого слова.

- Сан, - только и успела произнести блондинка.

Лопез, опустив голову, спешным шагом пошла в дамскую комнату.

Куинн ворвалась туда же и остановилась почти у самого входа. Она увидела в зеркале Сан, в тёмных глазах которой были слёзы, и причиной этих слёз была она. Фабрей прочла в обжигающем взгляде «За что?».

- Сан, позволь мне всё объяснить, - голос блондинки прозвучал умоляюще.

- Так вот о каких переменах шла речь... Не утруждай себя, Куинн, - отрезала Лопез, повернулась и пошла к выходу.

Блондинка сделала шаг назад и перекрыла путь рукой.

- Исчезни, Фабрей, - твёрдо сказала Сантана.

Кью почувствовала на себе дыхание Лопез и не в силах противостоять взгляду, полного боли, отступила. Сердце сжалось, к горлу подступил комок.

_I made a stupid mistake  
>And my world crashed down<br>All around me._

_(Darren Hayes – Stupid mistake)_

Фабрей выбежала в зал и начала искать девушку в красном платье. Но её нигде не было.

- Где Сантана? – испуганно спросила она Пола.

- Она почувствовала себя плохо и уехала, - удивлённо произнёс он.

- Чёрт! – бросила блондинка.

- Что-то случилось? – обратился к ней Пол, но Кью ничего не ответила. Она уже направлялась к выходу. Мэтт последовал за ней.

«Это конец», - решила в тот вечер Сантана.

«Это только начало», - тогда же призналась себе Куинн, - «Перемены? Получите, распишитесь».


	5. Последствия

- Доброе утро, мисс Лопез, - секретарша настороженно посмотрела на начальницу.

- Привет, Эллин, - ответила Сантана, пытаясь понять странное поведение своей сотрудницы.

«Чёрт, всё-таки заметно», - она быстро зашла в кабинет и подошла к зеркалу.

«О, Сантана, да ты просто сногсшибательна», - сказала латина своему отражению, - «во всех смыслах». Мешки под глазами не удалось скрыть косметикой. Но даже если бы она сделала своё дело, то всё равно то, что внутри так просто не замажешь и не спрячешь – ни от других, ни от себя тем более.

Все будут гадать, что же случилось, поэтому количество встреч лучше свести к минимуму, а в идеале – к нулю. Сегодня ей точно никого не хочется видеть. Но работа есть работа, и к тому же она обладает замечательным свойством отвлекать от ненужных мыслей. А их в голове Сантаны со вчерашнего вечера было предостаточно. Зачем она доверилась едва знакомому человеку? Почему позволила себя очаровать? Как она могла ошибиться и снова наступить на те же грабли?... Так много вопросов, что уснуть она смогла только под утро, да и то скорее от усталости, чем от необходимости. Сорвавшись несколько раз, она выплакала, кажется, всё, что накопилось в ней за долгое время одиночества, и в очередной раз поблагодарила жизнь за то, что живёт одна и может не беспокоиться о том, что кто-то услышит или увидит её такой. А потом её же и прокляла… по тем же причинам.

Несмотря на то, что она была разбита, утром, как и всегда по будням, Сантана встала и пробежала свои стандартные 30 минут. Это помогло на время отключиться, но лишь на время. Выбивать мысли о произошедшем она будет решительно, чего бы это не стоило. Вот только 7 пропущенных звонков от Фабрей эту решительность превращали в пыль…

«Что за чёрт?» - сказала брюнетка, заметив на своём столе что-то подозрительное. Она повернулась, подошла к столу, присмотрелась и немедленно позвала секретаршу:

- Эллин!

Та не заставила себя долго ждать.

- Да, мисс Лопез, - испуганная девушка старалась быть спокойной.

- Что это, Эллин? – строго спросила Сантана, показывая взглядом на стол.

- Это?... Это кофе, мисс.

- Хорошо, - редактор сделала короткую паузу, - а точнее?

- Это стакан кофе, мисс, - чётко проговорила Эллин.

Ну и диалог…

- А ещё точнее? – продолжала Лопез, - Ну же, Элл, - иронично подбодрила Сантана.

- Это стакан кофе Starbucks.

- Замечательно. Следующий вопрос: откуда он здесь? – тёмные глаза ждали немедленного ответа.

- Должно быть, его кто-то принёс, - Эллин понятия не имела как себя вести.

- Точно! Стаканы ведь сами не ходят – у них нет ножек! Значит, кто-то принёс. Но ты, конечно же, не знаешь, кто это? – с каждым словом Сантана говорила всё громче.

- Нет.

Лопез посмотрела на девушку, а потом на кофе. На стакане чёрным маркером было написано «Прости меня». Главред дотронулась кончиками пальцев до картона.

- Эллин, ты приходишь на работу в 9.30. Сейчас 9.55. Кофе ещё теплый, что говорит о том, что его принесли не более 15 минут назад. За это время в мой кабинет никто незамеченным тобой зайти не мог… Кто это был? – Сантана задала вопрос, на который прекрасно знала ответ.

Секретарша молчала. Она уже поняла, что редактор злится не на неё. А, значит, молчать – лучший выход.

- Человек был в маске, да? – шутливо спросила Лопез.

- Вот именно, - так же шутливо попыталась ответить девушка.

- А эта маска… она не показалась тебе знакомой?

- Нет, ни капли, мисс Лопез.

- Странно, очень странно, - заметила латина и, взяв одной рукой стакан, бросила его в мусорную корзину, - Видишь, Эллин, эти стаканы сделаны так, что кофе из них не проливается, даже если бросить их с высоты трёх футов. Всё дело в крышке, которую некоторые почему-то снимают, - задумчиво сказала она и перевела взгляд на окно, - Ты можешь идти.

Эллин растерянно зашагала к двери.

* * *

><p>- Куинн, проснись!<p>

- Вот чёрт! – Фабрей вернулась к реальности и убрала палец с кнопки кулера. Вода давно заполнила стакан и уже начинала проливаться на пол.

- Кто-то не выспался? – невысокая женщина ошарашено смотрела на блондинку.

- Ага, - на автомате ответила Кью.

- Бурная ночь? – она явно ждала подробностей чужой личной жизни.

- Можно и так сказать, - Куинн задумчиво смотрела на стакан с водой.

- Значит, с Мэттом у тебя всё замечательно. Эх, мне бы такого мужчину, - мечтательно сказала женщина, - он у тебя такой славный!

- О, да, - подтвердила блондинка и пошла к себе в кабинет.

* * *

><p>- Привет, Элл, - сказала Лопез в четверг утром. Сегодня она выглядела уже лучше, чем вчера.<p>

- Здравствуйте, мисс, - ничего подозрительного в поведении секретарши не было.

- Эллин! – донёсся голос Сантаны, как только та зашла в кабинет.

«Убейте меня. Часть вторая», - подумала Эллин и пошла к шефу.

- Элл, ты, вероятно, будешь удивлена не меньше, чем я, - начала раздражённо Сантана, - но посмотри, что у меня на столе.

Там снова стоял стакан кофе.

- Не может быть! – с наигранным удивлением произнесла девушка.

- Представляешь? Вчера это был Американо, а сегодня это Латте, - Лопез взяла стакан в руки и посмотрела на надпись, сделанную чёрным маркером: «Прости меня. Позволь всё объяснить», - О, текста становится больше! Скоро можно будет вообще с книг перейти на это, - сказала она и отпустила из рук стакан так, что тот сразу упал в корзину.  
>От неприятного звука Эллин дрогнула.<p>

- Эллин, если завтра на моём столе будет снова стоять стакан кофе, то ты будешь уволена. Надеюсь, тебе всё ясно?

- Да, мисс Лопез, - грустно ответила секретарша.

* * *

><p>- Речь не о том, чего ждёт от нас читатель. Речь о том, что его может приятно удивить. Читателя нужно радовать, ему нужно подсказывать и помогать. А для этого нужно, как минимум, не делать банальщину. Особенно, когда речь идёт о музыке, - главред разочарованно покачала головой.<p>

- И разве мой концепт с фриками этому не соответствует? – настойчиво спросил Пол.

- Нет. Я этого не чувствую. Ты же сам сказал, что это интеллектуальная группа, они пишут умные тексты и всё такое. Подчеркни это, выдели.

- Как?

- Ну, хоть фотосессией в библиотеке, Господи. Переключи своё воображение, перейди в другую плоскость, - Сантана была гением своего дела.

- Хорошо, я обдумаю, - сказал креативный директор, отмечая что-то у себя в ежедневнике, - Это мы обсудили… Ах, вот ещё что!

- Да?

- Я хотел спросить тебя насчёт Куинн Фабрей, - начал Пол.

«О, чёрт, только не это», - подумала Лопез.

- Мне кажется правильным заключить с ней контракт, - продолжил Пол.

- Зачем? – удивлённо спросила латина.

- Чтобы она работала исключительно с нами, с нашим журналом. У неё есть потенциал.

«Ещё этого мне не хватало!» - пронеслось в голове Сантаны.

- Не вижу необходимости её ограничивать. Она в самом начале, пусть попробует всё, - Лопез постаралась, чтобы её слова звучали убедительно.

- Дело не в ней. Ты же знаешь, как пользуются такими новичками… А у нас она бы могла не только получить отличный опыт, но и пройти нормальную школу. Мы же всегда берём под своё крыло такие таланты… - не сдавался мужчина.

- Это не тот случай.

- А я думал, она тебе понравилась, - разочарованно произнёс Пол.

«Я тоже так думала», - сказала про себя Сан.

- Отдельные проекты, при необходимости – да. Эксклюзив – нет, - отрезала редактор, - Дашь знать, как будут новые идеи по этой группе.

- Окей, - всё так же разочарованно кивнул мужчина.

* * *

><p>- Мисс Фабрей, я бы хотел узнать, есть ли какое-то объяснение тому, что Вы опаздываете на работу третий день подряд, - обратился к блондинке полный мужчина лет пятидесяти.<p>

- Да, мистер Гарбер.

- И какое же? – он действительно надеялся услышать правду.

- Мне нужен отпуск, - ответила Куинн, в спешке открывая дверь своего кабинета.

- Проще было не спрашивать, - пробормотал мужчина и пошёл дальше по коридору.

* * *

><p>В пятницу утром Сантана сидела на своём рабочем месте, облокотившись о стол и уперев подбородок в ладони. Перед ней стоял очередной стакан кофе Starbucks. «Каппучино», - констатировала Лопез, и прозвучало это почти как диагноз. На стакане красовалась надпись: «Прости. Дай мне всё объяснить. Прошу, ответь на звонок. Кью».<p>

- Элл, - позвала она сотрудницу.

В дверях появилась девушка.

- Помнишь, я вчера говорила тебе про увольнение? – спокойно спросила Лопез, не отрывая глаз от стакана.

- Помню, - равнодушно ответила Эллин.

- Ну, что, давай прощаться, - она посмотрела на девушку, - Я напишу тебе рекомендательное письмо, - серьёзно продолжала Сантана, - Что-то вроде «Она позволяла неустановленной личности оставлять на рабочем столе своего начальника, возможно, отравленный кофе, потому что…». Кстати, почему? Почему ты это делаешь? Точнее, почему ты позволяешь ей это делать?

- Потому что считаю это правильным, - уверенно ответила секретарша. Она понимала, что никакое увольнение ей на самом деле не грозит.  
>Сантана попыталась улыбнуться, но затем просто закрыла лицо руками.<p>

- Как хорошо, что завтра суббота. Можно будет отдохнуть от всего этого, - сказала она то ли себе, то ли той, что стояла напротив, - Ты можешь идти, Элл… Ах, да!

- Что, мисс Лопез?

- Молодец, что не изменяешь себе, - добавила главред.

На лежащем рядом с кофе телефоне высветилась надпись «Звонит Куинн Фабрей». Очередной звонок остался без ответа.

* * *

><p>Было почти 10 вечера, когда Сантана вышла из лифта и пошла в сторону своей квартиры, на пути доставая ключи из сумки. Бредовое интервью в странном ток-шоу после и без того сложной недели добило её окончательно. Зато уже почти наступили выходные, и можно будет отдохнуть, всё хорошенько обдумать и забыть раз и навсегда...<p>

- Давно здесь? – холодно спросила Лопез девушку, которая сидела, уперевшись спиной в дверь её квартиры.

Блондинка подняла глаза на Сантану, затем посмотрела на телефон.

- Третий час, - спокойно ответила Куинн.

- Он наверняка уже успел остыть, - латина кивнула в сторону подноса с четырьмя стаканами кофе, - Почему они разные?

- Я не знала, какой ты любишь, - честно призналась та.

- Ты многого не знаешь, Фабрей…

- Но хочу знать, - перебила Кью.  
>Она поднялась, взяла сумку, на которой сидела, и подняла поднос с кофе.<p>

- Прости меня, - в ореховых глазах смешались искренность и грусть.

- Я уже запуталась в твоих извинениях, - почти без эмоций сказала Лопез, - И скоро начну ненавидеть кофе. Не трать ни своё, ни моё время. Я устала от всего этого. Пока.

Она открыла дверь и уже через несколько секунд хлопнула ею перед носом блондинки.

Куинн застыла, но сдаваться не собиралась. Она три раза постучала в дверь. Никто не открывал. Она постучала снова. Опять никакой реакции. Она начала стучать всё громче и громче, пока дверь всё-таки не открылась и не показалась раздражённая Сантана:

- Что за дерьмо, Фабрей? Мне полицию вызвать?

- Я знаю, что этому нет оправдания, и я не должна была соглашаться с ним, говорить то, что сказала тогда вечером… - Куинн говорила громко и быстро, - У нас с ним не самый лучший период. Он ревнует меня ко всем, к кому только можно… И я подумала тогда, что будет лучше, если он решит, что всё именно так… Будет проще, и мне не придётся лишать себя общения с тобой. Это было глупо. Мне очень-очень жаль. И я прошу у тебя прощения, - Кью взглянула на Сантану как маленький провинившийся ребёнок.

- Почему я должна тебе верить? – латина чувствовала, как по её венам течёт кровь.

- Ты не должна... Просто дай шанс, - произнесла Фабрей.

- Да я только этим и занимаюсь, Куинн, - гневно бросила ей Лопез, - с самого первого дня!

- Не мне, Сан… А себе.

Слова блондинки прозвучали так неожиданно, что Сантана на долю секунды потеряла дар речи. Она всё ещё была подвластна этому голосу, запаху, этим глазам. Но хуже всего, что она не могла не реагировать на слова этой девушки. Они проникали гораздо глубже, чем ей хотелось бы, и царапали её изнутри.

- Хорошо, Куинн. Забыли, - сдалась Сантана, - Я тебя прощаю. А теперь спокойной ночи, - в голосе редактора снова не было никаких эмоций.

Дверь перед блондинкой опять захлопнулась. «Чёрт!» - сказала Куинн и упёрлась лбом в неё.

Спустя минуты две она сделала несколько шагов назад, положила сумку на пол, рядом с ней – поднос с кофе и после опустилась на сумку. Устроившись поудобнее, насколько это было возможно, она стала ждать. Через 15 минут дверь открылась снова.

- Тебе больше нечего делать в пятничный вечер? – Сантана не говорила, она уже практически кричала.

- Из всех вариантов я предпочла этот, - последовал короткий ответ.

- Почему ты всё ещё не ушла? Я же сказала, что прощаю тебя!

- Да, но ты на меня ещё обижена.

- И почему тебя это волнует?

Куинн встала и подошла к Сантане так близко, что между их лицами оставалось лишь несколько сантиметров.

- Потому что я не хочу быть для тебя случайным человеком, который исчезнет так же быстро, как появился.

- Но ты случайность в моей жизни, Фабрей. От начала и до конца, - попыталась возразить брюнетка.

- Но я не хочу ею остаться. И не хочу терять тебя. По одной простой причине, что мне с тобой хорошо. И я чувствую, что тебе со мной тоже. Даже если я и облажалась пару раз, - Куинн усмехнулась, - Я просто хочу быть твоим другом. Что в этом плохого?

- В этом и проблема, Куинн, - прошептала Сантана.

Она опустила голову и тяжело вздохнула. Блондинка не знала, чего ожидать, и не решалась уже что-либо сказать – все её аргументы были исчерпаны.

Сантана перебирала в голове всё обдуманное за последние дни и всё услышанное за сегодняшний вечер... До появления Фабрей в её жизни тоже всё было ровно и стабильно.

Через минуту она сделала шаг назад, открывая дверь и приглашая тем самым Кью войти. Девушка в спешке подняла сумку, держатель с кофе и зашла в квартиру.

- Ты должна мне уже две песни, Куинн, - пошутила Лопез, едва успев закрыть дверь.

Куинн посмотрела на неё и улыбнулась:

- Главное, чтобы до полноценного альбома не дошло.

Сантана рассмеялась.

- Я скучала по этому смеху, Сантана, - произнесла Кью.

«А он скучал по тебе», - подумала про себя Лопез.


	6. Сначала

Куинн стояла в центре большого холла и внимательно изучала новое для себя место.

- Уютно, - заметила она.

- Обычно говорят «красиво», - подчеркнула Сантана.

- Это если оценивать только визуально.

- В тебе проснулся страховщик? – пошутила Лопез.

- Он во мне засыпает ровно в шесть вечера, а иногда и раньше, - ответила блондинка, - А в пятницу вечером он вообще впадает в спячку.

- Какие подробности, Кью… У меня есть знакомый психолог, могу дать номер телефона.

- Нет, спасибо. Ты слишком добра ко мне. Мне нужны связи, но не настолько, - Фабрей усмехнулась.

Сантана ответила улыбкой.

- К чёрту эти разговоры. Дай мне 5 минут. Я переоденусь и придумаю что-нибудь нам на ужин, - сказала она, уже поднимаясь по лестнице, - Располагайся.

- А не поздновато для ужина? – спросила Куинн, когда Сантана спустилась вниз. Лопез выглядела прекрасно даже в обычных джинсах и майке.

- Я голодна. Да и ты, думаю, тоже. К тому же, не надейся, что я тебя порадую каким-нибудь кулинарным шедевром – я не умею готовить, - призналась хозяйка.

- Оу… Тогда позволь мне взять это на себя, - вызвалась блондинка, следуя за Сантаной на кухню, - Я бы не хотела умереть в столь молодом возрасте от пищевого отравления.

Сан обернулась и удивлённо приподняла бровь. Интересно, что её удивило больше: инициатива блондинки или её чувство юмора.

- Я тоже, Фабрей. Поэтому подумаю перед тем, как сказать тебе «да».

- 1:1, - констатировала Куинн.

- И не забудь свой кофе, Кью. Пополнишь свою коллекцию пустых стаканчиков Starbucks, - сарказм Лопез бил через край.

- Как только помою руки, Сан. 2:1 в твою пользу.

- Направо по коридору, - подсказала девушка.

Фабрей вела себя на кухне Сантаны как дома. Лопез едва успевала отвечать на её вопросы о том, что и где находится. И прилагала большие усилия, чтобы не показать своё восхищение. Когда наконец ужин был готов, и девушки сели за стол, латина не выдержала:

- Теперь ясно, почему Мэтт тебя выбрал.

- А больше причин нет? – Куинн, как всегда, смотрела прямо в глаза.

- Не знаю, я не присматривалась, - отшутилась собеседница.

Повисла пауза.

- Почему он тебя ревнует? – прервала паузу Сантана.

Блондинка взяла стакан с водой и сделала глоток.

- Давай не будем... Это моя проблема, я с ней разберусь и сделаю всё, чтобы тебя она никак не касалась. Просто забудь об этом, - попросила Куинн.

«Это будет непросто», - подумала про себя хозяйка.

- Он знает, что ты здесь?

- Нет. Сменим тему.

- Хорошо, - сказала она вслух, - И почему я не знала, что ты так обалденно готовишь? – восторг латины всё-таки вырвался наружу.

- Ты многого не знаешь, Лопез, - подразнила гостья.

- 2:2, - признала Сантана, улыбнувшись.

После ужина Сантана решила показать Куинн свой дом. Блондинка надолго задержалась у огромных полок, битком забитых книгами, дисками с фильмами, музыкой и даже виниловыми пластинками.

- Впечатляющая коллекция, - произнесла она, - особенно, в век виртуализации.

- Есть разница между «удобно» и «приятно», - ответила редактор.

- Как и между «красиво» и «уютно», - подчеркнула Фабрей.

Девушки посмотрели друг на друга. Если бы они знали почти два месяца назад, как много будут значить эти взгляды…

- А это кто? – спросила Кью, заметив на стене здесь же, в гостиной, фотографию группы школьников, - Тебя совсем не узнать! Шучу. Ты почти не изменилась.

- Это школьный хор, в котором я пела. В этот день мы выиграли национальные. И я была очень счастлива, - ностальгически объяснила редактор.

- А эта блондинка рядом… Кто она? – сегодня допрос устроила Фабрей.

Сан замялась, и Куинн наблюдала уже знакомую реакцию. Точно так же она повела себя тогда, когда ответила на телефонный звонок в день фотосессии.

- Это моя девушка… Бриттани.

- Твоя первая любовь?

- Так принято говорить. Но я не очень люблю это определение.

- Почему?

- Потому что странно называть любовь «первой», «последней», «единственной» или «бывшей», - возмутилась она.

- Любовь вообще странная штука. Как её не называй, - в Куинн опять заговорил эксперт в отношениях.

На этот раз Лопез сама решила сменить тему:

- Пошли, я покажу тебе вид с крыши!

- Что? Пентхаус, да и ещё с выходом на крышу? – удивилась гостья.

- Я знаю, что ты мне завидуешь, но хотя бы попытайся не показывать, - пошутила латина.

- Восхищение и зависть – чувства разные, - ответила девушка и последовала по лестнице за Сантаной.

- Какая красота! - сказала Кью, когда ей открылся вид на ночной Лос-Анджелес.

- Меня успокаивают огни этого города, - призналась Лопез.

- Что ты чувствуешь сейчас?

Сан вопросительно посмотрела на собеседницу.

- Ты ощущаешь себя маленькой точкой в огромном городе или, наоборот, человеком, покорившим целый мегаполис? – продолжила Куинн.

- Я ощущаю себя его частью. Здесь сбылись мои мечты. Почти все…

Куинн хотела больше откровений, но понимала, что ещё не заслужила их.

- Скоро сбудутся и оставшиеся, - улыбнулась блондинка, - и обязательно появятся новые.

Фабрей достала телефон и посмотрела на часы.

- Начало второго. Мне пора домой, - грустно сказала она, но её взгляд говорил о нежелании покидать это место.

- Кью, ты могла бы… Как ты доедешь? Уже поздно, - нерешительно произнесла брюнетка.

- Вот поэтому мне и пора.

- Ладно. Только позвони, как только будешь дома, - заботливо попросила Сантана.

- О, Сантана Лопез ответит на звонок! – рассмеялась фотограф.

Та показала язык девушке и закрыла за собой дверь, ведущую на крышу.

Уже на пороге хозяйка решила задать вопрос, который терзал её весь вечер:  
>- Кью, почему ты приехала только сегодня?<p>

На лице блондинки появилась довольная улыбка. Она определённо ждала, когда её об этом спросят.

- Потому что я не знала, где ты живёшь. Если бы знала, приехала бы ещё во вторник вечером. Ночью то есть.

- А как узнала сегодня?... – поинтересовалась девушка, - Эллин…, - тут же догадалась она.

Фабрей кивнула.

- Но почему ты не пришла ко мне, например, на работу в среду?

- Опыт показывает, что тебе нужно три дня, чтобы остыть, - констатировала блондинка и улыбнулась.

- Бум! – фирменный утвердительный жест Сантаны дал понять, что она согласна с этим фактом, - Позвони, когда доедешь.

- Обязательно, - сказала Кью перед тем, как нажать кнопку вызова лифта.

* * *

><p>Сантана уже 20 минут как стояла под душем. Капли горячей воды били по телу и почему-то казались ледяными. И только покрасневшая кожа опровергала эти ощущения.<p>

Понять бы сейчас, как поступить дальше и как сделать всё правильно. Насколько это возможно в подобной ситуации? Черта, где ещё можно остановиться, сказать себе твёрдое «НЕТ!» и заглушить чувства, появление которых несёт за собой необратимые последствия, уже пройдена. Теперь остаётся только пытаться держать под контролем свою эмоциональную зависимость.

* * *

><p>Куинн закрыла дверь своей квартиры и села на диван. Она тяжело вздохнула и закрыла лицо руками. Она не могла понять всё то, что чувствовала сейчас, но ясно ощущала правильность всего происходящего. Куинн Фабрей, возможно, впервые в жизни делала то, что хотела, не копая слишком глубоко и не давая ответы на все вопросы. Сегодня она наконец-то после трёх бессонных ночей заснёт спокойно.<p>

Она достала телефон и набрала Сантану. Та ответила почти сразу.

- Ты доехала, Куинн? Ты дома? – взволнованно спросила девушка.

- Да. Всё нормально.

- Слава Богу…

- Сан… Спасибо за вечер. И сладких снов, - низким нежным голосом сказала блондинка.

- Спокойной ночи, - тихо ответила Сантана, - До связи, - шутливо добавила она.

- Ха-ха, ты неисправима, - рассмеялась Фабрей.

- Хочешь меня исправить?

- Ни капли, - серьёзным голосом произнесла Кью.

- Вот и славно. Хороших выходных.

- Пока, - Куинн отключила телефон и устало откинула голову назад.

* * *

><p>Сантана услышала приглушённые стуки, которые с каждым разом становились всё громче и чётче. Ей это снится или нет? «Если нет, то ты сам напросился, кем бы ты ни был», - подумала она и заставила себя открыть глаза. Блин, а ведь не снится. Кто-то действительно стучал в дверь. Она схватила подушку и закрыла ею уши. Тщетно. «Ааааааааааааа!», - разозлилась она и встала с постели.<p>

Ещё не проснувшись толком, она открыла дверь и была готова наброситься с кулаками на человека, который там стоял. Пока не увидела, кто это.

- Фабрей? Серьёзно? – ошарашено сказала она.

- Доброе утро! – бодро произнесла блондинка.

- Издеваешься? Как соня соне сообщаю, что сейчас 8 утра, суббота, и правильные сони ещё спят. Особенно, если они легли вчера поздно, и у них была тяжёлая неделя.

- Спасибо за информацию. Я тоже рада тебя видеть, - дерзкая улыбка не сходила с уст Кью, - Пора бы предложить мне войти.

Сонная Лопез закатила глаза, шагнула назад и открыла дверь шире. Фабрей немедленно вошла.

- Отличные шортики, - сказала Куинн.

- Иди к чёрту, - «поблагодарила» Сантана.

Блондинка рассмеялась.

- Иди прими душ, возьми самое необходимое, что тебе нужно на два дня, а я пока приготовлю что-нибудь на завтрак, - сказано это было мягко, но воспринято всё равно как приказ.

- Что? Ты прикалываешься? Ты даёшь мне указания, Кью? – раздражённо бросила латина.

- Ах, да. И ещё купальник захвати, - добавила блондинка, проигнорировав реакцию собеседницы.

- Что за бред? Мы куда-то едем? – Сан нахмурила брови и посмотрела исподлобья на гостью, которая уже направлялась на кухню.

- Да. В Санта-Монику. Вернёмся завтра.

- Я не выспалась!

- Поспишь в пути.

«Когда ты рядом? Маловероятно», - прозвучало в голове хозяйки.

- Я тебя ненавижу!

- Сан, я не работаю в Sound's, - не без иронии на ходу напомнила Фабрей.

Через 20 минут Сантана спустилась на кухню, где её уже ждал завтрак, приготовленный Куинн. Они поделили на двоих тосты с беконом и свежесваренный кофе. Им обеим начинало нравиться это утро.

* * *

><p>Латина положила небольшую дорожную сумку на заднее сиденье машины Кью и после села на пассажирское впереди.<p>

- Мэтту ты сказала? – спросила она, пристёгивая ремень.

- Ага.

- Что именно?

- Почти правду, - Фабрей завела машину.

- Это как?

- Поехала с подружками развеяться на выходных, - нехотя, отчиталась блондинка.

- А подружки?

- Уже предупреждены, - хитро улыбаясь, успокоила девушка.

- Как у нас всё замечательно, - с нескрываемым сарказмом бросила Лопез.

- Забудь об этом. Просто давай проведём эти выходные вместе, - слово «вместе» Сантана услышала лучше всех.

В пути редактор, конечно же, не спала. Они много разговаривали, не затрагивая слишком серьёзных тем, громко смеялись и много шутили. Один раз даже начали спорить, по какой дороге лучше ехать, чтобы избежать пробок и добраться быстрее. Но, поскольку за рулём была Фабрей, решение было за ней. Лопез возмущённо скрестила руки на груди и надула губы.

- Сан, ты такая смешная, - посмотрела на неё Кью.

- Ха-ха, - позлилась та в ответ.

- Даже сейчас. Сантана, открой, пожалуйста, перчаточный ящик и посмотри, есть ли там мои водительские права, а то я с утра немного тормозила и не помню, куда их положила, - попросила Фабрей.

- Какое милое название для бардачка, - подразнила латина.

- У меня там порядок, поэтому я предпочитаю этот термин.

- О-о-о, да, - не без иронии сказала Лопез, когда открыла забитый всякими мелочами ящик, - Есть права, - быстро доложила она, продолжая рыться в содержимом, - О, Фабрей, что это?! – удивлённо спросила пассажирка, найдя там два пакетика сахара Starbucks.

- Вот, блин, - бросила Кью, - Я совсем о них забыла.

Сантана вопросительно приподняла бровь. Кью закусила нижнюю губу. Придётся отвечать.

- Эээ… Они лежат здесь ещё с того дня, как я…

- Ну же, Фабрей, смелее, - издевалась Лопез.

- Когда я пролила на тебя кофе, - закончила Фабрей.

- О-о-о, как это трогательно. Ты хранишь их, как память.

- Заткнись. Я просто пью кофе без сахара.

- А зачем ты тогда сняла крышку стаканчика? – с улыбкой спросила латина.

- Чтобы полакомиться пенкой…

- Удалось? – Сантана хихикнула.

Куинн бросила на неё недовольный взгляд.

- Ты обещала больше не шутить на эту тему, - взмолилась блондинка.

- Это был последний раз, честно! У меня идея, - попутчица резко повернулась к водителю, - Один пакетик я возьму себе, а другой – останется у тебя. Каждая воспользуется им в какой-то особенный день, - сказала она с детским азартом.

Водитель удивилась, но приняла предложение.

* * *

><p>Девушки и не заметили, как доехали до Санта-Моники. Первая цель – пляж. Они припарковались неподалеку от него и зашагали в сторону океана. Погода была отличной, поэтому они решили не отказывать себе ни в загаре, ни в купании.<br>«О, Боже!» - подумала Сантана, когда увидела Кью в купальнике, - «Дай мне сил!». Она сделала глубокий вдох и спрятала глаза за солнечными очками. Но та заметила поведение своей подруги и улыбнулась краем губ. Ей почему-то было приятно, что такая девушка, как Сантана Лопез, так реагирует на неё.

- Откуда такое идеальное тело? – спросила Фабрей, не скрывая, в отличии от собеседницы, свой изучающий взгляд, - Я, как фотограф, не могу не оценить красоту, - добавила на всякий случай она.

- Я продала душу дьяволу за это, - отшутилась латина.

- Отличная сделка. Оно того стоило, - улыбнулась блондинка, и Сан ответила ей тем же.

Они провалялись на пляже почти до самого вечера, даже не пообедав. И снова разговаривали, разговаривали, разговаривали. К счастью, на этот раз они не были ограничены одним-единственным часом. И это радовало обеих, несмотря на то, что ни одна из них этого не озвучила.

- Прекрати, - сказала Сантана, закрываясь от объектива ладонью.

- И не собираюсь, - фотограф делала снимок за снимком, - Ты – идеальная модель, Сантана, - она остановилась и посмотрела в тёмные глаза.

- Похоже, кто-то перегрелся, - прервала повисшую паузу латина, - Пора закругляться. У тебя есть что-то ещё по плану, экскурсовод-самоучка?

- Очень смешно. Да, предлагаю прогуляться по пирсу.

- Отличная идея! Я так давно там не была! И вообще сюда давно не приезжала, - искренне призналась Лопез. В её взгляде Кью заметила благодарность.

Спустя полчаса они же были на месте. На пирсе было много народа, поэтому девушки воспользовались возможностью слиться с толпой. Они прогуливались, болтая обо всём, о чём только можно, иногда делая небольшие паузы, чтобы просто насладиться присутствием друг друга. Изредка возникающее молчание их больше не смущало.

Потом Кью предложила покататься на колесе обозрения, и Сантана не стала ей отказывать в возможности сделать несколько удачных кадров. После – ужин в забитой кафешке здесь же, на причале. Фабрей нравилось то, что редактор совершенно не брезгала обычными местами и сохранила в себе простоту, несмотря на свои статус и известность. Такое не может оставить равнодушным.

Уставшие, но счастливые они сели в машину и поехали в гостиницу, где их ждал забронированный ещё вчера поздно ночью номер.

- Не проще вернуться в LA? – спросила Сантана по пути в отель, - Меньше часа езды, даже с учётом пробок.

- Наверное, но тогда мне завтра опять придётся будить тебя утром.

- Убедительно, - заметила Сан.

- Кстати, я забыла сказать, - начала Кью, - я забронировала один номер на двоих.

Сантана открыла рот от удивления.

- С двумя кроватями, - успокоила её блондинка, - Я боялась, что ты можешь убежать, - смеясь, объяснила она.

- Очень продуманно.

- Ладно, шучу. Я просто люблю долгие разговоры перед сном, - призналась девушка.

- Вот этого мне ещё не хватало! Всё, разворачивайся, мы едем в Лос-Анджелес! – пошутила Лопез.

- Неужели я такой плохой собеседник?

- Неужели у меня есть выбор? – подразнила Сантана.

Куинн посмотрела на неё чуть дольше, чем следовало бы смотреть водителю на пассажира…

* * *

><p>- Уступаю, - хитро сказала Фабрей, стоя у входа в ванную.<p>

- Польщена, - гордо ответила Сантана и захлопнула дверь.

Кью рассмеялась, когда услышала, что Лопез запирается изнутри.

- Чёрт, Куинн, - бросила девушка, когда вышла из ванной комнаты, - Это документальный фоторепортаж или я чего-то не знаю?

Блондинка хихикнула и выключила фотоаппарат.

- Что смешного? Ты пока единственный выживший человек из тех, кто фотографировал меня сразу после душа.

- Я польщена, - Фабрей широко улыбнулась и закрыла дверь ванной.

Через полчаса они уже лежали на своих кроватях при полной темноте и продолжали обсуждать начатые днём темы.

- Кью, уже полночь, - Сантана положила телефон обратно на прикроватный столик, - Давай спать.

- Сладких снов, - нехотя сказала блондинка.

- Спокойной ночи, - ответила Лопез.

- Приятных сновидений, - продолжала девушка.

- Крепкого сна.

- И тебе, Сантана, - не успокаивалась Куинн.

- Кью, спать, - строго произнесла Лопез.

Протяжное «Ладно» прозвучало в ответ.

Латина слышала, как ворочается её соседка в попытке заснуть.

Через 5 минут та приподняла одеяло и наглым образом оказалась в постели латины.

- Подвинься, Сан, - заявила Фабрей.

- Какого…? – только и смогла выдавить Лопез.

- Вот теперь спокойной ночи, - сказала Фабрей, повернулась к латине лицом и положила свою руку на её талию.

Сантана потеряла дар речи. С трудом она нашла в себе силы произнести:

- У тебя же есть своя кровать.

- Ой, какие мы гордые, - усмехнулась Куинн.

- Фабрей, ты не такая безобидная, какой кажешься.

- Сан, спать, - строго ответила блондинка, закрывая глаза.

_You're such a snob, but you're such a super girl,_  
><em>But anyday now they'll know<em>  
><em>You're such a snob, but when reconsiderin',<em>  
><em>you've got all the things I want…<em>

_(Iwan Rheon – Super girl)_


	7. U got me

Вот она, лежит рядом с тобой и даже не подозревает, что ты на неё смотришь. И как ты на неё смотришь. Ты и сама не до конца отдаёшь себе отчёт в том, что не просто любуешься ею, не имея никакого права даже на это. Прислушиваешься к её дыханию и думаешь, что хотела бы знать, что ей снится сейчас. Хочешь защитить эту девушку от солнечных лучей, всё более настойчиво пытающихся её разбудить, но не смеешь встать с кровати и подойти к окну. Не смеешь даже двигаться, чтобы не потревожить её сон. Оказывается, она спит как ангел. Оказывается, тебе не всё равно, как она спит...

Сантана лениво открыла глаза, щурясь от солнечного света. Рядом, опираясь на локоть, лежала Куинн и внимательно смотрела на неё. Она даже не попробовала скрыть очевидное. Зачем?

- Давно меня разглядываешь? – спросила латина сонным голосом.

- Минут 20, наверное, - с ухмылкой ответила Кью.

- А твой лучший друг ещё не проснулся? Странно.

- Если ты о фотоаппарате, то он слишком шумный для этого времени суток. Не хотелось тебя будить.

- Тогда я подарю тебе на день рождения микроскоп. Будешь тихо и внимательно меня в нём изучать, пока я сплю, - пошутила латина.

- До него не так много осталось.

- Да? – удивилась девушка.

- Ага, полтора месяца. Поэтому можешь придумать что-нибудь оригинальнее, - кокетливо произнесла Фабрей.

- Хорошо. Я подарю тебе самый оригинальный микроскоп, который только найду, - сказала Сантана, вставая с кровати. Находиться так близко к Куинн она уже больше не могла.

Блондинка рассмеялась.

- Я в душ, - заявила латина, - По традиции, ты мне уступаешь, - сказала она и закрыла за собой дверь.

Кью закрыла лицо подушкой так, что видны были только её улыбающиеся глаза. Фабрей просто не знала, как иначе ещё заглушить свой смех, когда услышала, что Лопез снова запирается изнутри.

* * *

><p>Было около 11 утра, когда они вышли из отеля и направились к припаркованной машине Кью. Перед тем, как сесть в авто, Сантана обратилась к блондинке:<p>

- Что теперь?

- Завтрак в ирландском пабе, - ответила Фабрей, ожидая реакции девушки.

Лопез задумчиво покачала головой.

- Принимается, - сказала она, решив не мучить Кью слишком долго. Как отомстить ей за вчерашнюю наглость, она ещё придумает.

Куинн явно знала все лучшие места в Санта-Монике. Иначе как можно объяснить то, что ничем неприметное снаружи заведение оказалось таким уютным внутри? Сантана доедала омлет и думала о том, что уже не понимает, какая она, настоящая Фабрей, и чего от неё ещё ожидать.

- Как спалось? – неожиданно спросила блондинка.

«Она издевается?», - подумала про себя Сан.

- Хорошо. Только кровать маленькая была. Хотя стоп! Проблема была не в кровати, - съязвила Лопез.

- Мне тоже спалось хорошо, Сантана, спасибо, - с усмешкой сказала Кью, - И это значит, что мы обе сегодня готовы к более активному отдыху.

Латина настороженно подняла бровь.

- Ты всё сама увидишь, - ответила Фабрей на немой вопрос и улыбнулась.

* * *

><p>- Что?! – спросила ошарашенная Лопез, когда увидела то, что блондинка достала из багажника машины.<p>

- Что? – переспросила Кью с нарочно невинным выражением лица.

- Фабрей, если ты хочешь меня убить, то не надо пытаться выдавать это за несчастный случай.

- Мисс Лопез, оказывается, труслива. Вот это сенсация! На первую полосу, пожалуйста, - пошутила девушка, - Вот твои, - она протянула латине новую пару роликовых коньков, - Они новые. Это подарок.

- Это не мой размер, – девушка скрестила руки на груди и даже не собиралась брать ролики.

- Твой, Сантана.

- Откуда ты знаешь?

- В пятницу вечером я была внимательнее, чем ты думаешь. Я тебя научу, не бойся, - искренне сказала Кью своим низким голосом.

Сантана поняла, что сопротивляться бесполезно и, нехотя, взяла коньки.

* * *

><p>- Эээм… Сан, чем раньше, ты перестанешь держаться за этот столб, тем быстрее научишься кататься, - сказала Фабрей, глядя на испуганную девушку, - Ну же, доверься мне, - она протянула ей руку, - просто доверься.<p>

Сантана сглотнула, посмотрела ещё раз на совершенно равнодушных прохожих на набережной, затем в ореховые глаза своего новоиспечённого тренера, и, отключив в себе то ли страх, то ли инстинкт самосохранения, взялась за руку Куинн.

- Отлично, - Кью незамедлительно схватила и вторую руку латины, не переставая смотреть ей в глаза. Как ни странно, Сантану это немного успокоило.

- Расслабь ноги и медленно отталкивайся.

- Я упаду! - дрожащим голосом сказала Лопез.

- Не думай об этом. Я рядом, - произнесла блондинка.

От этих слов Сантана чуть не потеряла и без того шаткое равновесие. Фабрей хихикнула, почувствовав, как от страха её руки сжали ещё крепче.

- Фабрей, мне кажется, что кто-то из нас идиот, - с обидой произнесла редактор.

- У меня два варианта.

- У меня тоже. Правда, они совпадают, - латина смотрела на неё, сдвинув брови.

- Хм… Ещё подсказки? – спросила Кью и закусила нижнюю губу.

- Это не я, - самодовольно ответила Лопез.

Фабрей открыла рот от удивления, но не растерялась и быстро придумала ответ:

- Хорошо, мисс Лопез. Идиот подождёт Вас вон там, - девушка показала на фонтан в метрах пятидесяти от них. Она тут же развернулась и уверенно поехала к намеченной цели.

- Что?! Куинн, постой! Чёрт, ты не можешь со мной так поступить! – возмущённо крикнула вслед Сантана, но, не добившись желаемого, сразу же шлёпнулась коленями на асфальт и добавила громкое протяжное «Ай!». Благо Фабрей позаботилась и о наколенниках.

Реакция не заставила себя долго ждать – через несколько секунд блондинка уже была рядом.

- Ты ушиблась? Всё в порядке? – испуганно спросила она, помогая Сантане подняться.

- Нет, потому что ты бросила меня на произвол судьбы, - ответила Лопез, хитро улыбаясь.

Куинн тут же поняла, что её буквально только что обвели вокруг пальца.

- Мне кажется, что идиотов всё-таки двое, - бросила она, всё ещё держа Сан за руки.

- Да. И один из них просит второго научить его кататься на роликах.

Кью посмотрела на Сантану и рассмеялась.

_You're stuck on me and my laughing eyes_

_I can't pretend though I try to hide_

_I like you, I like you._

_I think I felt my heart skip a beat_

_I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe_

_You got me yeah, you got me._

_(Colbie Caillat – You got me)_

- Я – замечательный учитель, - без ложной скромности заявила Фабрей, - С удовольствием.

И не соврала. Спустя два часа латина уже достаточно уверенно держалась на коньках и только изредка хваталась за блондинку, которая всегда была рядом, будучи готовой подстраховать в любой момент. Они смеялись и бесконечно шутили друг над другом. Сантана поймала себя на мысли, что ей сейчас как никогда хорошо…

- Ещё чуть-чуть, - взмолилась Лопез, не желая прекращать полюбившуюся забаву, - Ну, пожалуйста, Кью.

Блондинка закатила глаза.

- До фонтана и обратно. И после сразу в машину. Нам нужно ещё кое-что успеть сегодня.

- Что именно?  
>- Это сюрприз, - ответила она и показала латине язык, - Догоняй, Лопез!<p>

«Какое ребячество», - подумала про себя Сантана, признаваясь себе в том, что именно этого ей и не хватало.

Через час они были в Лос-Анджелесе, но Куинн до последнего отказывалась говорить, куда они едут.

- Ну же, Кью, что за секреты? – в очередной раз просила Сантана, вытягивая ноги, которые адски болели после трёх часов катания на роликах.

- Потерпи чуток. Это того стоит, - продолжала интриговать блондинка.

Вскоре они остановились перед входом огромного здания.

- Вот мы и на месте, - с радостью заявила Фабрей.

- Ты с ума сошла, - проговорила латина, не скрывая своего удивления.

Они стояли перед огромным крытым горнолыжным комплексом. Это означало, что часть дня они провели, катаясь на роликах неподалеку от пляжа, а другую проведут, катаясь по снегу. Не безумие ли?

- Но в этом я тебя сделаю, Кью, - дерзко сказала Сантана, - Я очень хорошо держусь на сноуборде.

- Тогда можем поменяться местами, - ответила Куинн.

Они взяли напрокат одежду и снаряжение и с нескрываемым азартом пошли на трассу. Фабрей держалась на сноуборде чуть лучше, чем Лопез на роликовых коньках, поэтому латина была несказанно рада возможности «отомстить» не менее заботливым мастер-классом. Фотограф была не против. Разве можно сопротивляться Сантане Лопез?

Ещё 4 часа испарились, будто бы их и не было.

* * *

><p>- Вот ты и дома, - сказала Куинн, когда остановила машину перед многоэтажным домом, - Чуть позже, чем я рассчитывала, правда. Извини.<p>

Сантана посмотрела в сторону водителя. «Какая же она красивая», - подумала она.

- Кью, эти выходные были неожиданными… и чудесными, - сказала она непривычно мягким для себя голосом.

- Я просто хотела тебя порадовать. Да и себя тоже.

- И тебе это удалось.

Блондинка улыбнулась.

- Я, правда, чертовски устала, и почти не чувствую ног, но, так и быть, я тебя прощаю, - пошутила Лопез.

- О, тогда я могу спать спокойно. Хотя мне кажется, что и так засну, как только доберусь до кровати.

- Ты права! Нас ждут наши кровати, - Сантана расстегнула ремень безопасности и поспешила выйти из машины.

- Спокойной ночи, Кью, - добавила она, взяв сумку с заднего сиденья.

- Сладких снов, Сан, - ответила Фабрей и завела машину.

Сантана лежала в своей холодной постели и пыталась понять, с каких пор летом так прохладно. Ей хотелось, как и вчера, ощутить рядом тепло тела Куинн, даже если это было не самым лёгким, но определённо очень приятным испытанием…

* * *

><p>Фабрей пыталась запереть дверь своего кабинета. Это была уже третья попытка подобрать ключ, но будучи уставшей и сонной, она не исключала, что и в этот раз её ждёт промах.<p>

В этот момент зазвонил телефон. «Очень вовремя», - пробормотала блондинка, доставая его из сумки.

- Привет, Сантана, - ответила она, прижимая телефон к плечу и продолжая мучиться с ключом. О, подошёл!

- Привет, Кью, - послышался женский голос на другом конце провода, - Как ты сегодня?

- Отлично, полна энергии и даже выспалась. А ты?

- А я нет. Но зато не обманываю тебя, - сказала Лопез и рассмеялась, - потому что выглядишь ты не очень бодрой, если честно.

Куинн застыла. Она посмотрела по сторонам и увидела в другом конце коридора улыбающуюся девушку, которая тут же отключила телефон и зашагала ей навстречу.

- Что ты здесь делаешь? – удивлённо спросила Кью.

- Я забыла вчера сказать тебе «Спасибо»,- тёмные счастливые глаза встретились с глазами Фабрей, - Спасибо.

- Оригинально, - Куинн заметила, что некоторые из проходящих мимо сотрудников смотрели в их сторону с нескрываемыми изумлением и интересом, - Пошли отсюда, знаменитость, - сказала она, взяв за руку латину.

- Как я могу отблагодарить тебя за эти выходные? – спросила Сантана.

К счастью, на парковке заинтригованных взглядов было меньше.

- Придумай что-нибудь, ты же творческая личность, - усмехнулась Кью.

- Может быть, начнём с похода в кино и ужина после?

- Если только его не будешь готовить ты, Сантана, - несмотря на шутку, блондинка обрадовалась прозвучавшей идее.

- Нет, конечно. Но есть какие-то предпочтения? – уточнила Лопез.

- Я знаю местечко, где готовят очень вкусную пиццу. Выбор фильма остаётся за тобой, - Фабрей посмотрела на телефон, - Мне нужно бежать... У меня ужин с Мэттом.

- Да, конечно, - Лопез сжала в руке ключи от машины, - Как насчёт среды?

- Идёт, - сказала Фабрей и неожиданно подарила девушке короткое объятие, - До среды, Сан, - попрощалась она и открыла дверь своей машины.

- Хорошего вечера, - выдавила из себя брюнетка.

* * *

><p>Сантана присела на диван и слегка откинулась назад.<p>

- Удиви меня, Пол, - обратилась она к мужчине напротив.

- Итак, новый концепт, - креативный директор показал в сторону большого монитора на стене, - Ну, не совсем новый, но он мне нравится. Делаем фотосессию с группой в большой библиотеке Йельского Университета, - он продемонстрировал несколько слайдов, - Вторая часть – небольшой сет в исторической части Нью-Хейвена.

Главред застыла.

- А других библиотек нет? Поближе, как минимум. И я не думала, что ты воспримешь моё предложение так буквально.

- Это идеальный вариант, Сантана. Там просто невероятно большая и крутая библиотека. К тому же, бас-гитарист учился в этом самом университете, - Пол явно был вдохновлён этой идеей.

- Ладно, поступай, как хочешь. Это странно, но в этом что-то есть, не скрою, - шеф встала и пошла к выходу, - На когда планируете съёмки?

- На эти выходные. Мы уже договорились, осталось только подтвердить.

- Хорошо. Удачи.

- Ты с нами поедешь? Ты как-то говорила, что очень хотела бы побывать там, - напомнил креативный директор, - Покупать билет на самолёт?

Лопез ненадолго задумалась, а потом сказала:

- Хороший вопрос. До вечера дам тебе ответ.

- Договорились.

Девушка вышла из кабинета и пошла к себе. Она села за компьютер и быстро нашла нужный файл. Куинн Фабрей, Лос-Анджелес, родной город – Спрингфилд (Иллинойс). Вот то, что нужно – дата рождения. Теперь осталось подобрать достойный подарок. И вот это точно будет непросто. Но она сделает всё, чтобы удивить её.  
>Она готова на всё ради улыбки этой светловолосой девушки.<p> 


	8. Ревность и другие симптомы

Сантана третий раз за сегодняшнее утро набирала номер Куинн. «Ну же, Фабрей, ответь», - сказала она, нервно постукивая пальцами по столу. Гудки шли, а девушка всё не поднимала трубку. Лопез уже не знала, что думать, на кого злиться и звонить ли ещё. Один из самых ярких признаков того, что вы влюблены – вы придаёте большое значение мелочам и дорисовываете в своей голове, чёрт знает что, чёрт знает зачем. Иначе говоря, у вас начинает сносить крышу.

«Отлично!», - рявкнула девушка и бросила телефон на стол. Тот ударился о поверхность, отскочил в сторону и полетел прямиком в мусорную корзину. Редактор удивлённо посмотрела вниз, а потом сказала: «Ладно, значит, так оно и надо». Она встала и зашагала к выходу. Но, едва успев открыть дверь и сказать «Эллин!», Сантана услышала телефонный звонок. Она сразу сорвалась с места и побежала обратно.

- Мисс Лопез, что Вы делаете? – не выдержав, спросила удивлённая секретарша, когда увидела главреда, роющегося в мусорной корзине.

Сантана слегка смутилась.

- Пытаюсь навести порядок в своей жизни, - ответила она, одной интонацией дав понять Эллин, что лучше ей не мешать, - Привет, Куинн, - сказала она, как только достала телефон.

- Привет, Сан. Извини, что не ответила. Я была на совещании, - произнесла Фабрей.

- Не извиняйся, всё в порядке. Я так и подумала, что ты занята.

Ещё один признак – вы пытаетесь скрыть то, как на вас влияют мелочи.

- Или уронила телефон три раза подряд, - пошутила Кью.

Латина закрыла лицо рукой. Какое счастье, что её собеседница не знала, чем она занималась только что.

- Ты определилась с фильмом, Лопез? – весело спросила Кью.

Сантана улыбнулась. Значит, всё в силе.  
>- Да. И уже зарезервировала билеты.<p>

- Замечательно. Только не говори какой фильм. Пусть это будет сюрприз. Но я почему-то доверяю тебе.

- Не доверяй мне, Фабрей, - иронично предупредила главред.

- Доверяю твоему вкусу в таком случае, - усмехнулась девушка, - Скинь адрес кинотеатра на телефон. Я подъеду туда сразу после работы.

- Хорошо. Увидимся на месте.

Сантана завершила разговор тапом на дисплей.

Её настроение прямо пропорционально скорости ответа Кью на звонок. Приехали.

* * *

><p>- Классная комедия. Мне понравилось. А тебе? - сказала блондинка, когда они выходили из кинозала.<p>

- Мне тоже, если бы не один хомяк рядом, который почти весь фильм грыз попкорн, - с серьёзной интонацией, но не скрываемой улыбкой заявила Лопез.

Фотограф рассмеялась.

- Ты сама виновата. Сама проговорилась, что тебя раздражает, когда люди во время просмотра кино кушают попкорн.

Латина остановилась и раскрыла рот от удивления.

- То есть ты сделала это специально? – она всё ещё надеялась, что ответ будет отрицательным.

- Да, - самодовольно заявила Фабрей.

- Я тебя ненавижу.

- Ты путаешь слова. Глаголы, если точнее. Синдром Пика? – издевалась Фабрей.

Лопез заставила себя убрать взгляд с губ Кью.

- Если ты хотела мне намекнуть на возраст, то, во-первых, рано, а во-вторых – кому-то скоро вообще стукнет 28. Ты старее, - нарочно ошиблась латина, - Ой, старше, Фабрей.

- Верно. А, значит, и мудрее.

- Хорошо. Поехали ужинать, мудрый хомяк?

Куинн громко рассмеялась.

- Какая нынче молодёжь пошла! Вот раньше… Езжай за мной. И смотри, не потеряй из виду.

«Даже если захочу – не получится», - подумала про себя Лопез.

Девушки сидели в тихом итальянском ресторане и ждали, когда официант принесёт им долгожданный заказ. Самое интересное в их общении было то, как они легко переходили с одной темы на другую и как цепочки шуток сменялись откровениями и серьёзными дискуссиями.

- Сантана, здравствуй! – сказала рыжеволосая девушка, неожиданно подошедшая к их столику.

- Привет, Мэри, - с напряжением ответила Лопез.

Куинн сразу же перевела свой взгляд со своей собеседницы на незнакомку.

- Неожиданная встреча! Но очень рада тебя видеть, - девушка явно волновалась.

Латина замялась, не желая говорить в ответ то же самое.

- Мэри, это Куинн. Куинн, это Мэри, - не лучший способ переключить внимание, но всё-таки.

Девушки обменялись стандартными фразами «Очень приятно» и «Взаимно». Фабрей изучающе смотрела то на девушку, то на поведение латины.

После нескольких фраз первая сказала:

- Надеюсь, увидимся ещё. Не забывай обо мне.

- Обязательно, - сухо произнесла в ответ брюнетка.

Они попрощались, и рыжеволосая девушка направилась к своему столику в другом конце зала. К счастью для Сантаны, именно в этот момент официант принёс пиццу.

- О, выглядит очень аппетитно, - сказала она.

- Кто она? – прямолинейно спросила Фабрей.

- Мэри Гринберг, телевизионный продюсер, - коротко ответила девушка.

- Кто она тебе? – низкий голос прозвучал довольно строго.

Лопез подняла взгляд на блондинку в надежде угадать причину такого интереса.

- Так, знакомая. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

- Она смотрела на тебя не просто как знакомая.

Сан снова замялась.

- Поклонница? – продолжила Куинн.

- Что-то вроде того. Она пыталась, но…

- Но что? Она красивая, - провоцировала Фабрей, хотя рыжеволосая девушка действительно была привлекательна.

- Этого недостаточно. Пицца остынет. Давай кушать, - девушка дала понять, что не хочет больше обсуждать это.

Они взялись за пиццу и вернулись к своим разговорам, но Фабрей то и дело периодически смотрела в противоположную сторону ресторана.

- Да она пожирает тебя глазами! – не выдержала фотограф.

Латина чуть не поперхнулась.

- Кто? – похоже, она уже даже забыла о Мэри.

- Твоя поклонница, блин! – в голосе Кью чувствовались лёгкие ноты раздражения.

- Эээ… Бывает, - равнодушно произнесла Сан.

- Бывает?

- Ну да. Подумаешь…

Лопез действительно давно уже не обращала внимания на взгляды тех, кто её не интересовал. Таких взглядов было слишком много. И сейчас она пыталась понять совсем другое: с чего бы Фабрей так реагирует? Не найдя никакого внятного ответа, она просто решила выбросить эту проблему из своей головы.

Девушки только-только перешли на десерт, когда услышали уже обеим знакомый мужской голос:

- Добрый вечер, дамы.

Сантана подняла глаза и увидела Мэтта.

- Сюрприз, - иронично сказал он и посмотрел сначала на брюнетку, а потом на свою девушку. Та, в свою очередь, опустила голову, пытаясь спрятать растерянность за чёлкой.

- Добрый вечер, мистер Кемптон, - лицемерно ответила латина.

- Добрый, мисс Лопез, - произнёс молодой человек.

- Как ты узнал? – спросила Кью.

- Я знаю все твои любимые заведения в городе, детка.

Слово «детка» эхом отдавалось в голове Сантаны. Чёрт, как же она его презирает.

- А где остальные подруги? – с интересом спросил Мэтт, после чего Лопез поняла, что ему известна совсем другая версия происходящего.

- Уже уехали, - сухо ответила Фабрей.

- Да, мне тоже уже пора, - заявила Сан, желая помочь и Кью, и себе. Мэтту это тоже поможет, но ей на него абсолютно плевать.

Светловолосая девушка посмотрела на неё сожалеющим взглядом.

- Да… Я только в дамскую комнату ненадолго, - сказала Куинн и встала из-за стола.

«Поразительно как сильно она меняется рядом с ним», - мелькнуло в уме латины.

- Как Ваши дела, мистер Кемптон? – Сантана ещё не определилась, издевается ли она над ним или пытается казаться милой.

- Очень хорошо.

- Что нового? Как успехи? На работе, да и вообще? – нет, всё-таки издевается.

- Прекрасно. На работе светит повышение. Вчера вот купил себе новую машину, - мужчина действительно поверил, что это звучит достаточно впечатляюще для Сантаны Лопез, - Крутой внедорожник с обалденными фарами, боковыми зеркалами последней модели, затемнёнными стёклами и двумя выхлопными трубами – движок нереально мощный.

«О-бо-же-мой», - сказала про себя Лопез.

- Уау, - вырвалось у неё, и смысл сказанного для мужчины напротив был совсем другим в отличие от того, что имела в виду Сантана, - Будьте добры, счёт, - обратилась она к подошедшему официанту.

Когда они втроём выходили из ресторана, латина заметила, как Кемптон взял за руку Кью. Он, а не Сантана…

_And it feels like jealousy_

_And it feels like I can't breathe_

_And I'm on, down on my knees_

_And it feels like jealousy._

_(Will Young – Jealousy)_

В этот вечер Мэтт остался ночевать у Куинн. Блондинка не хотела с ним ни спорить, ни ругаться. Ей было не до этого.

Кью потянулась к лампе рядом с кроватью, чтобы выключить свет.

- Мэтт, нет, - сказала она, когда почувствовала, что молодой человек целует её в шею.

- Почему нет? – он поцеловал девушку в губы и засунул руки ей под майку.

- Потому что я устала, - будто стыдясь происходящего, ответила она.

- Да ладно, детка, у нас больше недели не было секса. Не могу поверить, что тебе этого не хочется, - прошептал мужчина, настойчиво продолжая покрывать её тело поцелуями.

Рой мыслей закружился в голове блондинки. Она смотрела в потолок совершенно пустым взглядом. Она уступила…

По телу не пробежало ни одной мурашки, когда Мэтт начал снимать с неё одежду…

* * *

><p>Сантана стояла на крыше с бокалом красного вина в руке и в очередной раз смотрела на огни ночного города, который медленно засыпал. Она спрашивала себя, почему девушки вроде Куинн выбирают таких, как Мэтт. Страх остаться одной? Привычка? Или между ними есть чувства, которые давно не любившая Лопез не может разглядеть просто потому, что эмоционально очерствела за долгие годы одиночества?...<p>

* * *

><p>Куинн сделала один глоток, потом ещё один. Не то, чтобы её мучила жажда... Она просто сидела за столом на кухне почти при полной темноте – только проникающий через окно лунный свет слегка освещал комнату.<p>

- Кью, почему ты не спишь? – услышала она сонный голос Мэтта, - Два часа ночи, завтра на работу.

- Захотелось выпить воды. Сейчас вернусь, - ответила она, продолжая изучать почти незаметные тени на стенах.

Девушка сделала ещё один глоток и закрыла лицо руками.

* * *

><p>Утро четверга в том же доме началось с ссоры. Правда, Кемптон сам напросился…<p>

- Я тебя не понимаю, Куинн! Почему мы не можем жить вместе? Ты можешь переехать ко мне. Мне уже надоело отстаивать своё право на ночёвки у тебя. Будет проще и удобнее, если мы будем жить под одной крышей! – речь Мэтта выдалась громкой и резкой.

- «Проще и удобнее»? Отличные аргументы! Я не хочу никуда переезжать. Я привыкла здесь, и мне у себя дома «проще и удобнее», - в таком же тоне ответила Фабрей.

- Тогда давай я перееду к тебе!

- Мэтт, ты торопишь события, - это была не первая их ссора на эту тему, и эту фразу она говорила уже очень много-много раз.

- Тороплю события?! Да мы уже четыре года вместе, чёрт побери! Сколько тебе нужно времени, чтобы ты была к этому готова? Прямо как ребёнок, честное слово! – рявкнул мужчина, хватая ключи от машины, - Я позвоню вечером, - бросил он и захлопнул за собой дверь.

Может быть, из-за утреннего скандала, а, может быть, причины были в чём-то более важном, но, так или иначе, настроение у Куинн весь день было, мягко говоря, не самым хорошим. В конце рабочего дня она всё-таки кое-как успокоилась и набрала Сантану, чтобы извиниться за произошедшее.

- Привет, детка, - услышала она уже полюбившийся голос.

- Не издевайся, Сан, прошу. Привет.

- Всё в порядке? – Лопез уже по одному голосу могла чувствовать Кью.

- Да, всё нормально. Я только хотела извиниться за вчерашний вечер. Он был чудесным, но закончился не лучшим образом…, - девушка говорила всё тише и тише.

- Не переживай. К тому же, его основная часть прошла в компании весёлого хомяка, поэтому остальное – мелочи, - Лопез пыталась хоть как-то рассмешить блондинку. И ей это удалось.

- Тогда я спокойна.

- Кстати, Кью, представляешь, я послезавтра лечу в Нью-Хейвен по работе. Проведу выходные в городе, где ты училась, - похвасталась Сантана, - Как ни странно, я там ни разу не была.

Куинн немного помолчала, но затем, усмехнувшись, ответила:

- Круто. Надеюсь, тебе там понравится.

- Я тоже надеюсь. А почему ты смеёшься?

- Да просто так. Забавно. Хороших выходных и весёлой поездки, - голос Фабрей явно повеселел.

- Спасибо, - латину всё еще смущала реакция девушки на другом конце провода, - Была рада тебя услышать, - искренне сказала Лопез и завершила звонок.

* * *

><p>Нет, всё-таки просыпаться по субботам рано утром слишком сложно для главного редактора Sound's. Поэтому неудивительно, что сейчас она смотрела на таксиста таким злым взглядом, будто именно он был виноват в том, что она опаздывает на самолёт. Наверное, где-то на полпути он и сам в это поверил и был готов взять на себя и другие грехи Сантаны. Каким-то чудом, а, может быть, благодаря нескольким нарушениям правил и превышениям скорости, они доехали до аэропорта быстрее, чем, казалось бы, было вообще возможно.<p>

Лопез быстро сдала багаж, прошла контроль и чуть ли не в последний момент вбежала в самолёт. Она в спешке нашла своё место, рядом с которым сидел нервный Пол.

- Я уже думал, что ты не успеешь! – с облегчением произнёс креативный директор.

- Я хочу сидеть у окна, - сказала латина, и мужчина немедленно встал, позволяя ей пройти на желаемое место.

Запыхавшаяся девушка села и спокойно выдохнула. В этот момент она услышала знакомый низкий голос:

- Доброе утро, Сантана!

В следующем ряду, прямо перед Полом сидела Куинн Фабрей. Обернувшись, она смотрела на латину, не скрывая своей улыбки.

- Какого…, - произнесла ошарашенная Лопез.

Судя по реакции Пола, он присутствию Фабрей совершенно не был удивлён. Поэтому редактор вопросительно смотрела сейчас именно на него, а не на блондинку.

- Ах, да. Я пригласил Куинн на фотосессию. В качестве фотографа для мейкинг-офа, - заявил ничего не подозревающий креативный директор.

Брюнетка снова перевела свой злобный взгляд на Кью. Они ведь говорили позавчера по телефону, и Кью ей ничего не сказала! Сан почувствовала себя полной идиоткой. Блондинка же продолжала смотреть на неё со счастливым выражением лица.

- Не знаю, как я – синдромом Пика, а вот ты, Фабрей, наверняка страдаешь склерозом, - заявила Лопез.

- Я не забыла тебе сказать, а просто не захотела, когда поняла, что ты не в курсе, - довольно ответила девушка.

В это время Пол уже анализировал странный диалог девушек и наблюдал их не менее подозрительное поведение.

- Кью, может, мы с тобой поменяемся местами? – сказал он, когда в самолёте прозвучала просьба занять свои места и готовиться к взлёту.

Сантана даже не успела сказать «Нет», как Фабрей радостно ответила «Да!» и уже через несколько секунд упала на соседнее с ней кресло. Лопез закатила глаза и отвернулась, делая вид, что смотрит в иллюминатор.

- Сан, не получается, - усмехнулась фотограф.

- Что не получается? – тут же отреагировала латина.

- Злиться на меня у тебя не получается. Или ты думаешь, я просто так пожелала тебе весёлой поездки?

Латина улыбнулась. Обижаться на Куинн на самом деле было слишком сложно.

- Почему ты не сказала?

- Мне нравится тебя удивлять, - девушка кокетливо подмигнула ей, - Я покажу тебе Нью-Хейвен. Тебе понравится.

У Сантаны не было ни единой причины ей не верить. Ещё одни выходные вместе. Только на этот раз это не их рук дело.

Пол, ты даже не подозреваешь, что ты натворил!

По приезде в Нью-Хейвен они первым делом все вместе поехали в отель, чтобы оставить там вещи. Сантана старалась контролировать своё поведение, особенно взгляд, чтобы не выдавать тот факт, что её общение с победителем конкурса давно уже вышло за рамки сотрудничества журнала с фотографом. У Куинн же было оправдание – она фотографировала всех и вся, но, конечно же, чаще всего направляла объектив на свою любимую модель, каждый раз скрывая счастливую улыбку за корпусом фотоаппарата.

Им обеим был непросто на протяжения всего дня вести себя более сдержанно, чем обычно, и обе были рады тому, что Эллин, знающая больше остальных, на фотосессию не полетела.

Библиотека Йельского университета на самом деле оказалась впечатляющей (конечно, не такой впечатляющей, как двойная выхлопная труба на машине Мэтта, но всё-таки) – огромное здание поражало не столько своими масштабами, сколько содержимым многочисленных полок. «Здесь не грех потратить несколько лет своей жизни» - подумала Сантана, - «Хотя… есть вариант ещё привлекательнее», - призналась она себе, когда увидела перед собой Куинн.

- На сегодня всё, мисс Лопез, - официально обратилась девушка, - Позволите пригласить Вас на прогулку по исторической части города?

- Если только удивите меня, мисс Фабрей, - в таком же стиле ответила брюнетка.

Они улыбнулись друг другу и незаметно для остыльных, пока те собирали оборудование, убежали из библиотеки и пошли гулять по вечернему Нью-Хейвену.

- Ладно, Кью, нужно признать, что гид из тебя получился бы замечательный, - сказала Сантана поздно ночью, когда они шли по коридору гостиницы в направление своих, на этот раз, раздельных номеров. К счастью… Или нет?

- А из тебя – замечательный турист. И идеальный слушатель. Даже не знаю, как ты сегодня выдержала всю мою болтовню и все эти рассказы, - неловко проговорила Фабрей, - Вот и мой номер, - она остановилась у двери с надписью 415.

- Ну… это было нелёгко, но я справилась, - пошутила Сан, - К тому же, мы весь день почти не разговаривали, что было не очень просто. Плюс, у тебя очень красивый голос, - опьянённая то ли выпитым бокалом вина, то ли девушкой, стоявшей напротив, Лопез было всё труднее сдерживать себя.

- Правда? – спросила Куинн, желая услышать это ещё раз.

Сантана посмотрела в самые красивые глаза на свете, затем перевела взгляд на губы Кью… и нервно сглотнула. Она сделала шаг вперёд, сократив расстояние между ними до минимума. Куинн, наверное, слышит, как громко бьётся сердце Лопез, потому что ей самой кажется, что оно прямо сейчас вырвется из груди. Но блондинка смотрела на неё, не отрываясь, - её внезапно расширившееся зрачки опровергали всякое предположение о равнодушии к происходящему. Латина слегка наклонилась вперёд, невольно облизывая губы…

_I catch your eyes, try not to smile._  
><em>I check your style. I feel your wise.<em>  
><em>We have a drink, then go outside.<em>  
><em>Talk for a while, and then we ... kiss!<em>

_(Oliver Koletzki & Fran – Hypnotized)_

Лопез резко отвела взгляд и, будто очнувшись, шагнула назад. Преодолевая сбивчивое дыхание, она с трудом произнесла «Спокойной ночи, Куинн» и быстро зашагала дальше по коридору.

«Спокойной ночи, Сан», - прошептала ей вслед покрасневшая Кью.

Как говорится, симптомы на лицо. «Диагноз» поставить не трудно.


	9. Секреты

- Доброе утро, мисс Лопез, - сказала Куинн, когда увидела появившуюся в холле латину.

- Доброе утро, - быстро ответила Сантана.

Блондинка как ни в чём не бывало улыбалась, глядя на неё. И это почему-то главреда смутило. Лопез даже не остановилась и пошла дальше к стоявшему рядом с ресепшн Полу.

- О, привет, Сантана, - поприветствовал он её.

- Привет, Пол. Расписание на сегодня?

- Сейчас позавтракаем, а потом фотосессия в исторической части. Думаю, за 4 часа справимся. И после сразу в аэропорт. Самолёт у нас в 15.40. Вечером уже будем в LA.

- Хорошо. Поскорее бы, - бросила Лопез.

- Ты в порядке? – спросил мужчина, заметив её странное поведение.

- Наверное, - ответила латина и направилась в ресторан.

Куинн следила за Сантаной, которая делала вид, что почти не замечает её. Причина такого отношения ей была понятна, но это только задевало ещё больше. Оказавшись в зале ресторана, она не решилась сесть без приглашения за один столик с латиной, чтобы, как минимум, не привлекать лишнего внимания других и не давить своим присутствием на Сан. Блондинка заняла место гораздо скромнее, позавтракав в компании гримера и костюмера, голоса которых она слышала где-то на фоне, потому что все её мысли были о том, что, может быть, всё-таки у Сантаны просто с утра плохое настроение, и совсем скоро она придёт в себя.

Однако, как и следовало ожидать, этого не случилось. За полдня съёмок они не обменялись ни словом. Все попытки Фабрей заговорить заканчивались тем, что Лопез просто убегала: то ей внезапно захотелось пить, то ей срочно нужно было спросить о чём-то Пола, то её вдруг не устраивала компоновка кадра. Настало время Кью чувствовать себя полной идиоткой…

Сантана злилась. Не на Куинн, не на вчерашний вечер, а на себя. На свои чувства, на свою слабость, на то, что она понятия не имеет, что с этим всем сейчас делать, и вообще правильно ли то, что она, девушка нетрадиционной ориентации, по уши влюбилась в гетеросексуалку, у которой есть молодой человек и, как никак, серьёзные отношения. Ситуацию усугублял анализ вчерашнего поведения фотографа. А что, если бы Лопез не удержалась и поцеловала её? Как бы блондинка себя повела? Судя по взгляду, не оттолкнула бы. Но почему? И зачем ей это? И что вообще всё это, чёрт побери, значит? Говорить с ней на эту тему она не собиралась, а как разобраться в этом иначе, просто не знала. В любом случае, Сантана давно уже не в том возрасте, когда можно открыто сказать человеку о своих чувствах, не думая о последствиях и о том, в какое положение ты этого человека ставишь. Особенно, если он относится к тебе хорошо. Это как играть в рулетку, поставив крупный выигрыш на одно-единственное число, – ты или сорвёшь куш, или вмиг потеряешь всё. И вероятность того, что у тебя будет шанс начать всё сначала, практически равна нулю.  
>Только сейчас она поняла, как далеко всё зашло. И ей, как минимум, нужно всё обдумать, а для этого лучше вернуться в Лос-Анджелес и хотя бы некоторое время не видеть мелькающую перед глазами Фабрей.<p>

- Быстро пролетели выходные, не так ли? – спросила Куинн, пытаясь в очередной раз завести разговор.

Здесь, в самолёте, Сантане убегать от неё некуда. Спасибо Полу, который на этот раз сразу догадался сесть на другое место.

- Ага, - сухо ответила латина.

- Но было интересно, - продолжала Фабрей.

Главред закрыла глаза и опустила голову на кресло.

- Куинн, я очень устала. Извини. Я хочу спать.

- Хорошо, - тихо произнесла Кью.

Она взглянула ещё раз на девушку, затем на её руку, опущенную на подлокотник рядом, и подумала, что очень хочет сейчас коснуться её, и что, возможно, этим прикосновением она могла бы сказать гораздо больше, чем словами…

Они коротко попрощались в аэропорту Лос-Анджелеса перед тем, как взять такси, но едва зайдя в дом, Куинн решила набрать Сантану и узнать, как та доехала. Да, ей нужен был повод, и это был тот случай, когда не было никакого смысла придумывать что-то серьёзное и скрывать, что на самом деле ты звонишь просто так. А что стоит за этим «просто так» - это уже другой вопрос.

Латина не ответила. Как не ответила на звонки и СМС ни в понедельник, ни во вторник.

«Она всё так же настойчива», - подумала Лопез, когда очередной звонок отвлёк её от работы.

- Привет, - она всё-таки решила взять в руки телефон.

- Привет, Сан, - произнесла Фабрей.

«Ей достаточно сказать два слова, чтобы опять во мне всё перевернуть», - констатировала про себя латина.

- Ты куда-то пропала... Не отвечаешь на звонки. Всё в порядке?

- Да, абсолютно. Я просто… очень занята сейчас, - ровным голосом ответила Сантана.

- Пообедаем сегодня?

- Эээ…, - растерялась редактор, - Я не могу, Куинн. У меня много работы.

- А завтра? – не унималась блондинка.

- И завтра тоже. У меня завал, - Сантаны буквально заставила себя это произнести.

- Жаль. А после..., - девушка не успела договорить.

- Кью, мне нужно бежать, - прервала её Лопез.

- Ладно. Береги себя, Сан, - грустно произнесла Фабрей.

- И ты, Кью. Пока.

«Знать бы только куда», - прозвучало в голове редактора, когда она выключила телефон и вернулась к рабочей почте в жалкой попытке сконцентрироваться на работе.

* * *

><p>- Я занята, - бросила Лопез, когда краем глаза заметила, что после стука в дверь кто-то заходит в её кабинет.<p>

- Я знаю, ты вчера говорила, - сказал кто-то низким голосом.

Сантана подняла взгляд и увидела стоящую в дверях Куинн Фабрей. Как ей удаётся договариваться с Эллин и врываться сюда без предупреждения?

- Поэтому я и здесь, - добавила блондинка.

- Привет, Кью, - голос латины звучал растерянно, а глаза всё еще смотрели куда угодно, но не на собеседницу, - Присаживайся.

- Спасибо. Как у тебя дела? – спросила блондинка, едва присев на диван.

- Нормально. А ты как? – это вроде похоже на обычную беседу, ведь так?

- У меня не очень. Кое-кто не отвечает на мои звонки, а если и отвечает, то почему-то ведёт себя совсем не так, как до субботнего вечера, - сказала девушка, продолжая буравить взглядом главреда, - Посмотри на меня, Сан, - решительно обратилась она к сидевшей напротив латине.

Лопез попыталась незаметно сделать большой вдох и посмотрела в зелёные глаза. Скулы её сжались.

Когда их взгляды встретились, Кью почувствовала, как начинают потеть ладони.

- Не надо задавать себе слишком много вопросов, - вдруг произнесла девушка, - не надо искать происходящему объяснение. Всё так, как должно быть. Здесь и сейчас. А, значит, именно так правильно. И не стоит себя в чём-то винить или… сдерживать, - она встала, подошла к Сантане и неожиданно взяла её за руку, - Я не готова отказаться от общения с тобой и не позволю просто так это сделать тебе. Как минимум, до тех пор, пока мы обе этого хотим.

Латина смотрела на неё и не говорила ничего.

Фабрей отпустила её руку и перед тем, как пойти в сторону двери, улыбнувшись, сказала:

- Кстати, я всё ещё гуляю во время обеда.

Редактор посмотрела ей вслед, а потом растерянно прижала ко рту кулак.

* * *

><p>- Мисс Фабрей, я нашёл в Вашем отчёте несколько спорных моментов, - сказал полный мужчина, сидевший за большим столом, заваленным бумагами.<p>

- Мистер Гарбер, меньше всего мне сейчас хочется спорить, - лениво ответила Куинн.

- Что с Вами в последнее время?

Ох, какой вопрос, мистер Гарбер!

- Я устала. Я же говорила, что мне нужен отпуск, - немного подумав, заявила блондинка.

- Так что Вам мешает его взять?

В это время она услышала сигнал СМС и одним прикосновение к разбитому экрану (пора бы телефон поменять всё-таки, Фабрей!) открыла его: от Сантаны Лопез - «Где мы сегодня обедаем?». Кью сразу же улыбнулась.

- Мисс Фабрей, - попытался вернуть к себе внимание руководитель.

- Да, мистер Гарбер. Простите, что Вы сказали? – смущённо переспросила Кью.

- Я говорю, почему Вы не берёте отпуск?

- Я люблю обеды во время рабочего дня, - светясь от счастья, ответила девушка.

Мистер Гарбер усмехнулся.

- Намёк понят, Фабрей. Можете идти. Приятного аппетита, и вернёмся к отчёту завтра.

* * *

><p>- Неплохая идея, - сказала Лопез, как только присела за стол у окна в кафе-кондитерской.<p>

- Это не совсем обед, но, думаю, что сладкое тебе, да и мне тоже, пойдёт на пользу, - с улыбкой ответила светловолосая девушка, - И шоколад! Нам обязательно нужно взять что-то шоколадное, потому что он точно поднимает настроение.

- У тебя плохое настроение, Кью?

- Такое же, как у тебя, - этой фразой Фабрей бесспорно смутила латину, - Или, может быть, чуть лучше.

- И в чём причина? – Сантана сегодня была более разговорчива, чем вчера, но всё ещё в её поведении, голосе и словах чувствовалось напряжение.

- Я не хочу об этом… - ответила Куинн, листая меню, - Зачем тебе мои проблемы? Или тараканы?

- А ты думаешь, я предпочитаю людей без проблем? – тёмные глаза Лопез ждали ответа, - Мне это интересно. И, возможно, тебе станет легче, если ты доверишь мне свой маленький секрет. Это иногда работает.

Фабрей сдалась и подняла голову.

- Я, наверное, многие вещи делаю не так… - начала она.

- Что именно?

- Может, я действительно слишком эгоистична, но, я не хочу, даже не могу переступить через себя и пойти на опредёленные уступки.

- Куинн, не то чтобы я тебя тороплю, но твой обед длится ровно час, - Сантана впервые с субботы улыбнулась фотографу. Блондинка этому была очень рада.

- Мэтт хочет, чтоб мы жили вместе. А я этого не хочу. То ли не готова, то ли просто оттягиваю, не знаю.

- Почему?

- Я боюсь, что лишусь определённой свободы что ли... Да, наверное, дело в этом.

- Если отношения создают у тебя ощущение того, что тебя ограничивают в свободе, то явно что-то не так, - не выдержала Сан, - Прости за прямолинейность. Просто должно быть наоборот: будучи рядом с любимым человеком, ты чувствуешь себя свободнее, чем когда-либо.

Эти слова задели Кью изнутри. Она отвела глаза и посмотрела сквозь стекло на идущих по тротуару людей.

- Может быть, тебе просто нужно время, - продолжила латина, - В любом случае, всё наладится. Как ты сказала, не задавай себе слишком много вопросов.

Светловолосая девушка усмехнулась и посмотрела на собеседницу. Ей действительно стало легче. Ни с кем, кроме Сантаны, обсуждать это она не собиралась.

- А у тебя какие секреты есть, Лопез? – поинтересовалась Кью перед тем, как попробовать аппетитное шоколадное пирожное.

- Во время еды нельзя разговаривать. Можно подавиться и умереть, - отшутилась брюнетка. Кажется, начала возвращаться привычная Сантана.

- Так нечестно! К тому же, почему я не слышала этого от тебя раньше, во время других обедов? Ну же, Сан. Я тоже хочу узнать какую-то тайну.

- Ничего особенного нет, - искренне ответила Лопез. Почти искренне.

- А может быть какой-то… заскок или… таракан? – Фабрей давила дальше.

Сантана задумалась. А потом вдруг усмехнулась.

- Не томи, Сан!

- Это совсем неинтересно. Так, мелочь.

- Хоть что-то!

Латина поняла, что девушка не успокоится.

- Я не люблю оставаться ночевать у кого-то дома или в отеле после… после секса. Я убегаю, - сказала она и сделала глоток кофе.

- Ничего себе. А почему? – блондинку сказанное очень даже удивило.

- Не знаю. Мне некомфортно. Далеко не всегда хочется проснуться утром в одной постели, даже если вечером захотелось в ней вместе оказаться…

Обмен секретами удался. И, может быть, даже немного смутил их обеих. Но наверняка сблизил ещё больше.

- Кью, я хочу посмотреть, где ты живёшь. Мне интересно увидеть твой дом, - заявила вдруг Лопез.

- Ты напрашиваешься в гости?

Главред кивнула.

- Какая наглость! – наигранно возмутилась Фабрей.

- Да, особенно, если учесть, что мой ты уже видела, и не раз.

Кью улыбнулась.

- Я заеду сегодня вечером за тобой на работу, и мы поедем показывать тебе моё жилище. Идёт? – с радостью сказала блондинка.

- Идёт.

- Будешь самым знаменитым гостем, - не удержалась Куинн.

- Иди к чёрту.

Лопез точно приходит в норму.

В конце рабочего дня, как они и договорились, Куинн заехала за Сантаной. После недолгих споров она смогла убедить латину поехать на её машине, пообещав, что после отвезёт её домой.

Квартира Куинн оказалась куда скромнее пентхауса Сантаны, но была очень уютной и красиво обставленной. «Эта девушка знает в красоте толк», - подумала про себя Лопез. Одна из больших стен была заполнена разными фотографиями: от детских фото Кью до снимков, сделанных уже ею. К счастью, блондинка успела спрятать в ящик тумбы один из них.

- Они очень красивые, - сказала гостья, изучая эти кадры.

- Ты просто не знаешь, как отмазаться от помощи во время готовки ужина, вот и делаешь вид, что восхищаешься фотографиями, - пошутила хозяйка.

Сан обернулась к ней и улыбнулась.

- Пошли, буду мешать тебе готовить ужин.

Весь вечер Сантана не могла выкинуть из головы слова Куинн. Она видела, что, несмотря на шутки и разговоры, блондинка была расстроена и напряжена. Лопез почувствовала вину за то, что своим поведением последние несколько дней усугубляла и без того не лучшее состояние Фабрей. Видеть, как человек, который тебе дорог, чем-то огорчён, - ужасно. Наблюдать просто так за этим она не собиралась. «Надо что-то придумать», - решила латина.

- Мне начинает нравиться эта традиция, - призналась Лопез, глядя на то, как Куинн загружает посудомоечную машину после ужина.

- Мне тоже, - ответила Кью.

- Но мне пора домой. Я вызову такси, - сказала Сантана и достала из кармана телефон.

- Сан, нет.

- Кью, не усложняй. Зачем тебе меня отвозить, если проще поехать на такси?

- Я не это имела в виду. Не уезжай, - неожиданно произнесла блондинка, - Переночуешь у меня. Пока доедешь – будет поздно, а завтра на работу, даже если и пятница.

- Эээ… Нет, Фабрей… В чём же я буду спать?

- Подберу для тебя что-нибудь из своего.

- А как же… утром? – продолжала латина.

- Отвезу тебя домой, переоденешься, подготовишься, и после подвезу на работу.

Лопез тяжело вздохнула, но была уже не в силах сдерживать улыбку.

- Аргументы исчерпаны? – довольно уточнила Куинн.

- Да.

- Спасибо. Когда ты рядом, мне спокойнее. И сейчас мне это очень нужно, - серьёзным голосом произнесла хозяйка, - Можешь считать меня эгоисткой.

Сантана посмотрела в грустные глаза и крепко обняла Куинн. Та ответила ей таким же крепким объятием.

- Всё наладится, - прошептала Лопез.

Через час они уже лежали на кровати в спальне, готовые ко сну. В этот вечер Сан уже не боялась ни тепла тела Кью, ни своих ощущений. Сегодня гораздо важнее было просто быть с ней рядом и хоть как-то поддержать и помочь.

- Выполнишь мою просьбу? – вдруг спросила латина.

- Постараюсь.

- Поехали на неделю в Нью-Йорк. Тебе нужно отвлечься и отдохнуть. Это лучший способ.

Фабрей сдвинула брови.

- С Мэттом нужно будет что-то решить.

- Придумай что-нибудь, - это было не предложение, это была просьба, озвученная Лопез.

- Я попробую, - ответила блондинка.

Она повернулась спиной к Сантане, взяла её руку и положила себе на живот.

- Спокойной ночи, Сан.

- Сладких снов, Кью, - ответила девушка и прижалась крепче к блондинке, почувствовав дурманящий запах её волос.

_Call me day_  
><em>Call me night<em>  
><em>Call me anytime<em>  
><em>You need someone to hold you<em>

_The tears in your eyes,_  
><em>Will be gone<em>  
><em>They will dry<em>  
><em>And if you still find that you can't face the world outside<em>  
><em>Let me be your place to hide.<em>

_(Lucie Silvas – Place to hide)_

* * *

><p>Утром в пятницу Куинн отвезла Сантану домой и, вопреки настойчивым просьбам той, подождала, пока девушка собралась, и отвезла её на работу.<p>

Весь день Сантана была на нервах, с большим трудом сохраняя самообладание. В голове вертелись ненужные мысли, и успокоить её мог один-единственный ответ.

Было 20.07, когда на телефоне высветилось сообщение от Куинн Фабрей: «Сказала, что еду в отпуск домой. Покупай билеты»…


	10. Сойти с ума, или Перемены v2

После того, как таксист помог Фабрей положить чемодан в багажник, она открыла заднюю дверь машины и села рядом с довольной Сантаной.

- Это было совсем не обязательно, - сказала Куинн, - Привет.

- Ты о чём? Здравствуй, - ответила улыбающаяся Лопез.

- Можно было не заезжать за мной и не проделывать дополнительный путь.

- Я просто очень надеялась, что ты проспала, и у меня будет возможность отомстить тебе, разбудив громким стуком в дверь, - пошутила латина.

- Придумала бы месть интереснее, - ухмыльнулась светловолосая девушка.

- У нас пять дней? – вдруг спросила Сантана. Её лицо сразу стало серьёзным – она бы хотела всё-таки, чтобы это была целая неделя.

- Да. Больше не получается. В среду я полечу домой. Прямо из Нью-Йорка. Поймаю двух зайцев, как говорится. Заодно и алиби будет.

- Хорошо, - произнесла редактор, - за пять дней, при желании, мы успеем многое.

Сантана, как же ты права…

Лопез достала из сумки телефон и набрала чей-то номер.

- Привет, Сантана, - ответил мужской голос на другом конце провода.

- Привет, Курт, - поздоровалась девушка, - Как у тебя дела?

- Отлично. Но вопрос прозвучал подозрительно. Ты собираешься мне их испортить?

- Да, - рассмеялась Сан, - я лечу в Нью-Йорк сегодня. Сейчас еду в аэропорт. Жди гостей.

- О, Боже, нет! Хорошо, что ты меня предупредила – я успею сбежать из города, - пошутил Курт, - Блейн, собирай чемоданы, мы срочно уезжаем, - обратился он к своему молодому человеку.

- Я соскучилась, Курт. По тебе, по Блейну и по Нью-Йорку, - серьёзно заговорила латина.

- Мы тоже, Сан, - ответил ей Хаммел, - Напиши мне номер рейса, и мы тебя встретим.

- И ты даже не спросишь, надолго ли я?

- Надолго ли ты?

- До среды.

- Блейн, захвати всё, что необходимо на пять дней! – продолжал шутить парень.

- Очень смешно, - усмехнулась Лопез, - Я не одна, Хаммел.

- Без проблем. Встретим вас. Это хорошая новость. Проведём несколько дней вместе, - искренне обрадовался молодой человек.

- Сейчас скину номер. До вечера, - попрощалась девушка.

- Увидимся, - ответил молодой человек.

* * *

><p>- Курт, - протяжно сказала латина, когда обняла Хаммела в аэропорту.<p>

- Уау, мисс Лопез приехала в Нью-Йорк не по делам, а просто в гости! Это необычно, - сказал парень, когда наконец-то отпустил её.

- Привет, Блейн, - объятие со вторым парнем было более коротким, но не менее трогательным.

- Привет, Сантана.

- Это Куинн, - девушка представила друзьям свою попутчицу, - Это Курт, а это Блейн, - объяснила она блондинке.

- Очень приятно, - сказала Фабрей и пожала новым знакомым руки.

Во время полёта Лопез рассказала блондинке многое из своего прошлого, связанного с Куртом и Блейном, поэтому в момент знакомства Куинн уже знала, как дорог девушке не только Нью-Йорк, но и эти парни.

- Дамы, располагайтесь, - произнёс Курт, когда они с Блейном оставили чемоданы девушек за дверью гостевой комнаты, - Сегодня уже довольно поздно для прогулок, да и вы, наверное, устали с дороги, поэтому поужинаем, поболтаем и после, если хотите, посмотрим какой-нибудь фильм, а завтра уже нас ждёт более насыщенный день.

- Звучит хорошо, - сказала Сантана, переведя вопросительный взгляд на Фабрей.

- Замечательно, - заявила та в ответ.

- Вот и славно, - сказал Блейн, - Через полчаса ужин будет готов. Ждём вас. Хотя можете не торопиться, - хитро добавил парень, приподняв брови.

Девушки сделали вид, что не поняли намёка, а Курт схватил улыбающегося Андерсона и потащил вон из спальни.

- Они классные, - искренне сказала блондинка.

- О, да, - подтвердила Лопез, глядя на огромную двуспальную кровать.

* * *

><p>- О, Блейни, да у тебя новый рояль! – воскликнула Сантана, оказавшись в гостиной.<p>

- Ты заметила! Курт, она заметила! – радостно сказал молодой человек.

- Да, он такой… огромный, блестящий и шумный, - саркастически произнёс Хаммел, направляясь с двумя тарелками через комнату в сторону столовой. Ему помогала Фабрей.

- Ты говоришь сейчас прямо как злобный старичок-сосед, - съязвила латина.

- Вот именно! А ведь главное – как он звучит. И звучит он шикарно, - похвастался Блейн.

- Не то, чтобы я не одобряю ваши разговоры о качестве звучания этой игрушки, но меня почему-то не покидает ощущение, что пока мы с Куинн накрываем на стол, вы двое просто делаете вид, что заняты, лишь бы нам не помогать, - в шутку высказал свои претензии Хаммел.

- Уже идём, - в один голос сказали Сан и Блейн и лениво побрели на кухню.

За ужином они делились последними новостями – как и своими, так и теми, что были связаны с другими членами школьного хорового кружка. Сантана рассказала ребятам о том, как познакомилась с Куинн, о её победе в конкурсе Sound's и о том, как эта девушка талантлива, чем немало смутила самого фотографа. Курт внимательно наблюдал за происходящим и пытался понять, в каких отношениях состоят эти девушки, потому что поведение обеих было, как минимум, неоднозначным, а поймать момент и спросить об этом Лопез, он ещё не успел.

Фабрей вела себя немного сдержанно, но чувствовала себя довольно хорошо и уютно. А когда ребята начали рассказывать истории из прошлого, связанные с латиной и её выходками, она смеялась так, что уже болели щёки, но всё это в сумме помогало ей забыть о проблемах, которые остались в Лос-Анджелесе. Куинн знала, что латина ещё та оторва, но не думала, что настолько. И ей это определённо нравилось.

- Я, конечно, за то, чтобы с лица Кью не сходила улыбка, - сказала Сан, - но имейте уже совесть и придумайте другой способ, - пошутила она, когда ужин подошёл к концу.

- Как насчёт хорошего кино? – спросил Курт.

- Только если у вас есть попкорн, - ехидно бросила блондинка, взглянув на Сантану. Та в ответ показала ей язык.

- Или, может быть, посмотрим старое видео с национальных? – неожиданно предложил Блейн.

- Нет. Давайте лучше фильм, - отрезала Лопез. Меньше всего ей сейчас хотелось вспоминать о прошлом и о Бриттани. Особенно тогда, когда рядом Куинн.

Блондинке, хоть и было интересно посмотреть школьные выступления Сантаны, было несложно понять и, главное, принять нежелание той этого делать. Поэтому она поддержала идею с фильмом.

Неудивительно, что выбор пал на «Мулен Руж».

- Боже, как я люблю этот фильм! – воскликнул Хаммел, когда пошли финальные титры.

- Ещё бы! Ты, наверное, смотрел его раз пятьдесят! – сказала Лопез.

- Больше, - с улыбкой заметил Блейн.

- И я даже знаю, какую песню он любит больше всего, - язвительно произнесла латина.

- А какую любишь ты, Сатана? – решил поиздеваться в ответ парень.

- "Your song", наверняка. И, как бы я не любила Мулен Руж и даже Элтона Джона, больше всего мне нравится версия в исполнении Элли Голдинг, - девушка вскочила с дивана и обратилась к Андерсону, показывая на рояль, - Блейн, поможешь?

- С удовольствием, - тот с энтузиазмом последовал за ней.

Лопез запела:

_It's a little bit funny_

_This feeling inside…_

Известная песня в её устах зазвучала совсем иначе. Как минимум, для Куинн. Глубже и более откровенно. Она смотрела на латину, не в силах оторвать от неё взгляд или хотя бы сдвинуться с места.

_And you can tell everybody,_

_This is your song_

_It may be quite simple but_

_Now that is done._

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words…_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

_(Ellie Goulding – Your song)_

И, несмотря на то, что Сантана старалась делать вид, что она просто исполняет полюбившуюся композицию, даже невооруженным глазом было заметно, что поёт она её именно для Куинн.

- Это было… восхитительно, - произнесла растерянная блондинка в конце.

- Спасибо, Кью, - поблагодарила смущённая девушка.

Чтобы прервать неловкую паузу, Курт вдруг сказал:

- Идея! Завтра весь день гуляем по Нью-Йорку, а вечером дома устроим музыкальную вечеринку в честь вашего приезда.

- А как же наркотики и прокуренные клубы? Я так надеялась, - саркастически заявила латина.

- Мы уже слишком стары для этого, дорогая, - ответил Хаммел и встал с кресла, - К тому же, я знаю, что больше всего ты любишь в Нью-Йорке. А теперь спать. Завтра трудный день.

Воскресенье на самом деле оказался днём нелёгким, но насыщенным и интересным. Вчетвером они замечательно провели время – главные достопримечательности Нью-Йорка их не особо интересовали, но зато музеи, галереи и необычные выставки поглотили их не на час и не на два.

Куинн чувствовала себя всё свободнее в этой компании и в то же время с радостью наблюдала за тем, как Сантана была счастлива общению со своими друзьями. Они напоминали школьников-подростков, которые так и не захотели повзрослеть и стать слишком серьёзными или даже занудными.

Лопез же, в свою очередь, старалась заботиться о блондинке больше, чем когда-либо. И эта забота отражалась как в выборе времяпрепровождения, которое было бы интересно в первую очередь именно Кью, так и в почти незаметных мелочах. Это отношение грело и успокаивало.

Не совсем понятно откуда, но вечером в большой квартире Курта и Блейна собралось около двадцати человек. Многих из них Сантана знала лично: это были или люди, связанные с музыкальным миром, или общие знакомые, с которыми они общались ещё тогда, когда она жила в Нью-Йорке вместе с Куртом и Рейчел. В любом случае, все присутствующие были очень дружелюбными и интересными собеседниками, поэтому неудивительно, что спустя час времени и определённого количества выпитого алкоголя все расслабились и решили устроить небольшой концерт. Все необходимые инструменты в этом доме имелись, добавьте только голоса и настроение.  
>После нескольких песен Лопез обратилась к Куинн:<p>

- Кью, а кто-то, между прочим, должен мне две песни.

- Сантана, нет. Нашла время и место, - блондинка закатила глаза.

- Самое то, тебе не кажется? – латина взяла её за руку, - Ну же, смелее. Если споёшь сегодня одну, то про вторую я забуду. Я очень хочу услышать, как ты поёшь, - девушка посмотрела на неё с такой нежностью, что слово «нет» вмиг улетучилось из головы Фабрей.

Девушка сняла фотоаппарат и протянула его Сантане.

- Уговор есть уговор, - произнесла она.

«С выпитым алкоголем сделать это будет проще», - подумала про себя Кью и пошла к сидящему за роялем Блейну.

Обсудив быстро что-то с ним, гитаристом, барабанщиком и саксофонистом, она обратилась к публике:

- У меня тоже есть песни, каверы которых я люблю больше, чем оригиналы, и один из них я сейчас вам спою. Не то, чтобы мне очень хочется, или я очень хорошо пою, но у меня просто есть должок перед мисс Лопез, - она посмотрела прямо в глаза счастливой латины, - Поэтому Сантана, эта песня для тебя, чёрт бы тебя побрал.

Латина довольно рассмеялась.

_I just can't get you out of my head_

_Girl, your loving is all I think about._

_I just can't get you out of my head_

_Girl, it's more than I dare to think about._

_Every night_

_And every day_

_Just to be there in your arms…_

_(Martini Lizards - Can't get you out of my head)_

Сантана смотрела с замиранием сердца на поющую Куинн. Кажется, её голос ещё никогда не звучал так красиво, как сейчас. От каждого спетого слова по телу бежали мурашки. Лопез понятия не имела, что происходит с ней, с Фабрей и между ними. Она не видела никого вокруг, кроме светловолосой девушки напротив. И судя по тому, как та смотрела на неё, Куинн чувствовала то же самое.

К реальности их обеих вернули аплодисменты присутствующих, когда песня закончилась.

* * *

><p>- Где Куинн? – спросил Курт Сантану, когда зашёл в гостевую комнату.<p>

- В душ пошла, - ответила сонная Лопез.

- Отлично. Теперь объясни мне: что всё это значит? – резко сказал Хаммел.

- Ты о чём? – удивилась девушка.

- О тебе и этой девушке, Сан. Что между вами происходит? Я ничего не понимаю.

- А почему ты спрашиваешь?

- Почему я спрашиваю? Ты серьёзно? Вы обе ведёте себя как по уши втрескавшиеся друг в друга подростки, но при этом чаще всего держитесь на расстоянии минимум одного метра, как будто если это самое расстояние сократить, то или ударит гром, или вы наброситесь друг на друга, не в силах себя больше сдерживать.

- Да брось. У нас даже одна на двоих кровать, и ничего, - пошутила Лопез.

- И как тебе спалось? – продолжал Курт.

Вдруг улыбка с лица латины исчезла, она резко встала и вытолкнула парня из спальни.

- Между мной и Куинн ничего нет. Мы просто друзья, Курт.

- Точно, я заметил. Особенно во время вашего обмена серенадами.

- Она гетеросексуалка, - отрезала девушка.

- О, да. Я видел, как эта «гетеросексуалка» смотрит на тебя. «Гетеросексуальнее» взгляда не бывает, - с издёвкой спорил молодой человек.

- И вообще у неё есть парень, - Сантана решила высказать главный аргумент.

Курт опешил.

- Что? Как? Как ты умудрилась? Ты же в неё по уши влюблена, я тебя знаю, Сантана.

Латина тяжело вздохнула и опустила взгляд.

- Ты же сам говорил, что нужно дать себе шанс.

- Да я не это имел в виду, блин! - возмущенно бросил парень.

Лопез посмотрела на него, и Курт понял, что вот-вот она заплачет.

- Не наделай глупостей, - шёпотом сказал он и обнял девушку.

- Я просто не могу без неё… уже не могу, - призналась она своему другу.

* * *

><p>- Спокойной ночи, Сантана, - сказала Фабрей и выключила лампу на прикроватном столике справа от себя.<p>

- Нет, Куинн, ещё не спокойной, - ответила латина и включила другую лампу, уже со своей стороны. Ей нужно было видеть глаза блондинки, - Что происходит?

- О чём ты? – Куинн то ли делала вид, что не понимает о чём речь, то ли действительно не понимала. Она уже и сама не знала правду.

- Что между нами происходит? И что означала исполненная тобой сегодня песня? – тёмные глаза строго смотрели на лежащую рядом блондинку.

Фабрей ответила не менее решительным взглядом.

- А что бы ты хотела, чтобы это означало? – спросила она.

Дыхание Сантаны участилось, она облизнула губы, неожиданно наклонилась в сторону Куинн и… поцеловала её. Та даже не успела закрыть глаза, поэтому, когда их губы разомкнулись, Сан увидела, как растерянно на неё смотрит блондинка. Один короткий поцелуй вскружил Сантане голову, и всё, чего она хотела сейчас – это получше узнать вкус губ Кью и прикоснуться к её языку. Не долго думая, она снова поцеловала Фабрей. Куинн почувствовала, как начинает дрожать её тело – то ли от страха, то ли от удовольствия – но ничего не могла с собой поделать. Она ответила на страстный поцелуй Лопез. Их языки начали было бороться за лидерство, но в этой борьбе было больше нежности и страсти, чем можно было себе представить. Куинн с трудом оторвалась от губ Сантаны, позволив той напоследок себя слегка укусить.

- Мы сошли с ума, - прошептала Куинн, глядя в карие глаза.

- Лучше сумасшествия не придумаешь, - произнесла Лопез и поцеловала Кью в лоб.

Та закрыла глаза, тяжело вздохнула и опустила голову на плечо брюнетки. Сантана крепко обняла девушку. Растерянность Фабрей говорила о том, что это именно то, что ей сейчас нужно.

Эта ночь изменила всё. И в этом ещё предстоит разобраться.

_One night can change everything in your life,_  
><em>One night can make everything alright.<em>  
><em>One night can turn all your colors to white,<em>  
><em>One night - it's easier said than done.<em>

_(Travis – One night)_


	11. Принцип домино

Сантана с трудом открыла глаза. Куинн рядом уже не было. «Интересно, давно ли?» - подумала она и заставила себя вылезти из постели.

Блондинка стояла на кухне и попивала кофе с Куртом, смеясь над очередными его рассказами. Она резко изменилась в лице, когда услышала за своей спиной сонный голос латины:

- Доброе утро.

- Доброе утро, соня, - ответил молодой человек перед тем, как сделать ей кофе.

Сантана посмотрела на блондинку – девушка нервно допивала содержимое своей чашки, и, судя по тому, как высоко она её поднимала, пить уже было нечего. Кью замешкала, подошла к умывальнику, но, едва включив воду, нечаянно уронила то, что хотела помыть. Чашка упала на пол и разбилась вдребезги.

- Вот чёрт! Курт, прости, - Фабрей суетливо начала собирать осколки.

- Мелочь какая, Куинн, - помогая ей, сказал парень, - Аккуратно, не поранься.

Лопез всё это время наблюдала за происходящим, не сводя глаз со светловолосой девушки в ожидании, когда же та осмелится посмотреть на неё в ответ. Тщетно.

- Всё ясно, - резко бросила она, повернулась и ушла вон из комнаты.

Фабрей виновато посмотрела ей вслед и ничего не сказала.

Совсем неудивительного, что Кью продолжила вести себя так же и дальше. Но кто сказал, что ожидаемое задевает меньше? Тем более Сантану Лопез. Она опять злилась, но на этот раз уже на Фабрей, которая за весь день ни разу даже в глаза ей посмотреть не решилась. Как будто она стеснялась того, что вчера позволила себя поцеловать, как будто для неё это было ошибкой. Что за ужасное слово «ошибка»?…

Только постоянное присутствие Курта и Блейна помогало Сантане не сорваться и не выговорить Кью всё то, что она уже не первый день держала в себе.

«Интересно, как она умудряется поддерживать общую беседу и всё равно не смотреть на меня?» - спросила сама себя Лопез после очередной фразы блондинки.

Ситуация усугубилась вечером, когда, оказавшись на выступлении Курта, Куинн была вынуждена сесть между Сантаной и Блейном. Случайные прикосновения не просто смущали Кью – они будто били её током, и это злило редактора ещё больше. Как-никак им ещё две ночи подряд придётся делить на двоих одну постель.

* * *

><p>- Кью, - обратилась к ней Сантана, сидевшая на краю кровати.<p>

- Да, Сан? – ответила та, продолжая рыться в своём чемодане.

- Нам нужно поговорить, - строго сказала латина.

- Ага, я только в душ, - девушка засуетилась и вышла из спальни прежде, чем брюнетка успела сказать что-то ещё.

«Славно», - пронеслось в мыслях Лопез. Она встала и пошла на кухню. Думая о том, что и как она сейчас скажет Куинн, она открыла дверь холодильника и застыла на несколько секунд.

- Не знал, что содержимое нашего холодильника так завораживает, - сказал неожиданно появившийся рядом Курт, - Классные шортики.

- Ну, хоть шортики мои внимания достойны, - рявкнула в ответ Сантана, - Блин, я забыла, чего хотела…

- Сейчас или вообще?

Девушка посмотрела на него с укором.

- Всё, молчу, молчу, - с виноватой улыбкой сказал молодой человек, - Но чем быстрее ты и в том, и в другом разберёшься, тем лучше будет для тебя. И это уже серьёзно. Спокойной ночи, Сантана, - добавил он на прощание.

- Спокойной ночи, Курт, - ответила брюнетка, крепко сжав скулы.

«Воду. Я хотела воды», - сказала она уже сама себе, доставая маленькую бутылку из холодильника.

Вернувшись в гостевую комнату, она увидела лежащую в постели Фабрей.

- Куинн, - обратилась она к ней.

Ответа не последовало. Латина обошла кровать с другой стороны и присмотрелась: Кью уже спала. «Так быстро?» - удивлённо подумала про себя Сантана. У неё были причины предполагать, что Фабрей притворяется. Но что, если нет? «Любой, даже самый важный и откровенный разговор не стоит того, чтобы тревожить сон самой красивой девушки на свете», - решила Сантана и побрела в ванную.

* * *

><p>«Как у неё это получается?» - было первым, что подумала Лопез, когда проснулась во вторник утром и поняла, что она снова в постели одна.<p>

- Я в этом доме больше всех сплю? – спросила она, когда села за стол, на котором её уже ждал готовый завтрак.

- Нет, почему же. Больше всех спит Блейн, - с улыбкой ответил Курт.

- Ещё бы, полночи смывать гель с волос, - пошутила Лопез.

- Я всё слышу, - послышался голос Блейна, - Доброе утро, - молодой человек поцеловал Курта в щёку и присел рядом, - А где Куинн?

- Да, где Куинн? - повторила его вопрос Сан.

- Она решила пробежаться, - ответил Курт.

Латина открыла рот от удивления.

- Куинн? Пробежаться? Утром? Это что-то новое, - она недовольно приподняла бровь.

- Нью-Йорк по-разному влияет на людей, - принимаясь за завтрак, сказал Курт.

- О, да, - подтвердила Сантана.

* * *

><p>- Отличная тактика, Фабрей, - заявила Лопез, глядя на отражение Куинн в зеркале.<p>

Блондинка перевела взгляд на неё и впервые за два дня посмотрела в тёмно-карие глаза.

- Два дня подряд ты как-то умудрилась почти не остаться со мной наедине. Как минимум, в бодрствующем состоянии, - продолжила Сантана, - но сейчас тебе придётся меня выслушать.

- Можно я хотя бы макияж сниму? – нерешительно спросила фотограф.

- Я подожду тебя в комнате. Только не вздумай заснуть здесь, а то я серьёзно буду думать, что ты – опоссум, - произнесла брюнетка и вышла из ванной.

- Посмотри на меня, Кью, - обратилась к блондинке Сантана строгим голосом, когда та пришла в спальню и села напротив.

Фабрей сглотнула и подняла на девушку свой взгляд.

- Я тебе говорила, что у тебя самые красивые на свете глаза? – вопрос прозвучал неожиданно нежно и мягко.

Кью почувствовала, как к этим самым глазам подступают слёзы, но продолжала смотреть на брюнетку.

- Я люблю эти глаза. Безумно люблю… Люблю твой голос… Запах твоего парфюма, хоть я и уверена, что на других он пахнет совсем иначе. Люблю твою неуклюжесть, твой талант, люблю то, как ты спишь и улыбаешься во сне. Чёрт, я даже люблю, как ты проливаешь на меня кофе, - брюнетка почувствовала, что её голос начал дрожать, и сделала глубокий вдох.

- Сан…

- Выслушай меня, пожалуйста, - решительно продолжила Сантана, - теперь я точно знаю, что безумно люблю и вкус твоих губ, - Лопез заметила, как щёки Куинн начали покрываться румянцем, - И я вижу, что всё это пугает тебя, но я хочу, чтобы ты знала: я люблю в тебе всё… Я люблю тебя, Куинн. И всё, чего я хочу сейчас, это сделать тебя счастливой и быть рядом с тобой. Не сегодня, не завтра и не по выходным. А всегда, Кью.

Куинн была уже не в силах сдержать слёзы, поэтому, когда те предательски потекли по её щекам, Сан сразу же встала с постели и подошла к ней.

- Умоляю, не плачь, - прошептала она, вытирая слёзы с лица любимой, - Я же люблю тебя…

Блондинка взглянула на Лопез своими покрасневшими глазами.

- Прошу, - всхлипывая, выдавила она из себя.

- Что угодно, - ответила ей брюнетка.

- Дай мне время, - почти неслышно произнесла Фабрей.  
>Сантана кивнула и поцеловала Куинн в лоб. Что бы это ни означало, могла ли она сказать "нет", когда её сердце принадлежит этой девушке?<p>

На второй день Сантана стояла в аэропорту Нью-Йорка и смотрела вслед уходящей блондинке. Куинн обернулась на прощанье перед тем, как отправиться на посадку на свой самолёт, летящий в Спрингфилд.

- Всё будет хорошо, - сказал Курт и обнял за плечи поникшую Лопез, когда Фабрей скрылась из вида, - Пошли пообедаем.

До рейса в Лос-Анджелес оставалось чуть больше двух часов.

* * *

><p>Было ровно 7 вечера, когда Сантана выключила компьютер, взяла сумку и вышла из своего кабинета. Задерживаться на работе не было никакого желания. К тому же, от мыслей о произошедшем в Нью-Йорке уже болела голова. Добраться бы скорее домой и просто лечь спать. «Время пролетает быстрее, когда спишь, а, значит, ожидание хоть как-то можно сделать не таким мучительным», - к такому выводу пришла Сантана сегодня. Она пообещала себе, во что бы то ни стало ждать столько, сколько понадобится Куинн. Не торопить, не тревожить и не давить на неё. Осталось всего лишь навсего найти в себе столько терпения.<p>

- Добрый вечер, Сантана, - прервал её раздумья мужской голос, когда она собиралась открыть дверь своей машины.

Девушка подняла глаза и увидела стоявшего перед своим авто Мэтта.

- Привет, - сухо ответила она. Оказывается, они перешли на ты.

- Как Нью-Йорк? - спросил молодой человек. В надменном взгляде нетрудно было прочесть ненависть.

- Прекрасно. Как всегда, - Сантана внимательно следила за собеседником.

Он сделал несколько шагов и подошёл к ней ближе.

- Но, согласись, что таким прекрасным, как в этот раз, он ещё не был? – строгие интонации подкреплялись буравящим взглядом.

- В чём проблема, Мэттью?

- Я предпочитаю обращение Мэтт.

- Тогда тем более Мэттью, - происходящее начинало злить латину.

Мужчина сжал скулы и сдвинул брови.

- Я знаю, что Куинн была с тобой в Нью-Йорке. Поэтому воспользуюсь возможностью поговорить с тобой, пока она у родителей дома.

- Внимательно слушаю.

- Можешь спать с кем угодно. Мне совершенно плевать на то, что тебе вовремя не попался хороший мужик, который бы сделал из тебя нормальную женщину.

- Это мне говорили уже много раз. Что-то новое придумаешь? – Сантана держалась уверенно, что злило Кемптона ещё больше.

Он подошёл к ней ещё ближе и, глядя на неё взглядом, наполненным яростью, произнёс:

- Послушай, стерва, я могу дать ей то, чего ты ей никогда дать не сможешь!

- То же самое могу сказать я. Выбор только за Куинн. Важно – что в итоге нужно ей.

- Точно не ты! – чуть ли не прорычал Мэтт.

Сантана сделала шаг ему навстречу, сократив расстояние до минимума и с нескрываемой дерзостью заявила:

- Мне никогда не понять таких, как ты. Если ты настолько уверен в себе и в том, что я ей не нужна, – почему ты здесь?

- Я люблю её!

- Тогда тем более. Если бы ты её любил, по-настоящему, а не напоказ и не для себя, то знал бы, что силой человека не удержать, можно только бороться за него, и ты бы принял любой её выбор – лишь бы она была счастлива. А вместо этого ты только о себе и думаешь... Мэттью.

Они смотрели друг на друга как заклятые враги: в этой схватке ни один из них отступать не собирался.

- Я положу этому конец! – крикнул мужчина.

Сантана открыла дверь и села за руль.

- Попробуй. Флаг тебе в руки, - холодно сказала она и завела машину.

* * *

><p>Куинн лежала в постели и пыталась заснуть. Она приехала домой с наивной надеждой, что именно здесь сможет привести мысли в порядок и разобраться в своих чувствах. Что ж, завтра воскресенье, и результата никакого. «Сработало». Она дрогнула от неожиданного стука и резко повернулась в сторону окна. «Видимо, птица какая-то ударилась о стекло», - подумала Фабрей. Девушка вдруг поняла, что чем-то похожа на эту птицу – она тоже запуталась, потерялась и сбилась с пути. Завтра вечером она вернётся в город, где надо будет всё это распутывать. И даже если она попросила Сантану дать ей время, сама Кью прекрасно осознавала, что слишком долго это продолжаться не может. Она уже и так далеко зашла и уже который день не могла ответить на простой вопрос: кому же она изменяет – Мэтту или Сантане? «В первую очередь себе», - в очередной раз прозвучало в голове Куинн. Она повернулась на другой бок и закрыла лицо одеялом. В детстве помогало…<p>

_Devotion save me now._

_I don't wanna stray from the hallowed ground,_

_I'll turn temptation down,_

_I'm asking you to take me to safety this time…_

_(Hurts feat. Kylie Minogue – Devotion)_

* * *

><p>Две недели спустя от Куинн не было ни слуху, ни духу. Сантана медленно сходила с ума, и эти недели казались ей вечностью, но, несмотря на это, она находила в себе силы сделать то, что обещала Кью, – ждать. В конце концов, латина решила, что если Фабрей не даст о себе знать до дня своего рождения, то Лопез явится к ней без приглашения, даже если для этого придётся залить в себя немало алкоголя и запастись бейсбольной битой для безопасности, на случай, если Мэттью это не понравится. А ему это точно не понравится. Теперь она в этом не сомневалась...<p>

Сантана открывала дверь квартиры, когда услышала из-за спины любимый голос.

- Привет.

Лопез обернулась и увидела перед собой Куинн. Она не смогла и даже не захотела сдержать улыбку.

- Привет. Могла бы хотя бы предупредить, что заедешь, - ответила редактор.

- Честно говоря, я не планировала, - усмехнулась блондинка, - Я как-то неожиданно для себя оказалась по дороге, ведущей к тебе домой. И даже не поняла, как свернула на неё, припарковала машину и потом поднялась на этот этаж.

- Может быть, ты… соскучилась? – Лопез шутливо прищурилась, будто боясь ответа.

- Это само собой, - искренне ответила Куинн, - но у меня есть и повод.

- А вот это уже интересно.

- Я хочу пригласить тебя на свой день рождения. В эту пятницу, у меня дома.

- Пятница, пятница… Дай-ка подумать, - с наигранной серьёзностью говорила Лопез, - Знаешь, Фабрей, мне нужно посмотреть в ежедневнике расписание на эту неделю. Не знаю, свободна ли я в пятницу вечером, - она открыла дверь, - Пошли поужинаем, а то я не умею читать на голодный желудок.

Блондинка рассмеялась и зашла в квартиру.

* * *

><p>- Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! – громко ругалась Лопез, нервно глядя на светофор в ожидании зелёного.<p>

Она посмотрела на телефон: почти 11 вечера. Отлично, просто замечательно! Из-за какого-то долбанного собрания она опаздывала на день рождения Кью. Точнее, у неё было чуть более часа, чтобы на него успеть. И это ещё с учётом того, что она вырвалась и наплевала на последовавший после банкет, что, конечно же, не останется без последствий, но сейчас ей всё равно.

Она в спешке припарковала машину, достала с заднего сиденья цветы, взяла белый конверт и побежала в сторону дома Фабрей. Вот она вышла из лифта, вот она буквально бежит в сторону знакомой двери. Три быстрых стука в дверь. Опять эти бесконечные секунды. Она услышала приближающиеся шаги. Спустя мгновение Куинн открыла ей дверь.

- Кью, - виновато начала Сантана, но сразу застыла, увидев грустное лицо блондинки.

Девушка казалась разбитой. Она аккуратно закрыла за собой дверь, но не до конца, и посмотрела на Лопез. Вот-вот она заплачет.

- Куинн, прости меня, пожалуйста. Чёрт, мне нет оправдания, я знаю, но я… - взмолилась латина.

Вдруг блондинка схватила её за талию, притянула к себе и крепко поцеловала в губы.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved,_

_You wanna be loved,_

_You wanna be loved._

_This feels like falling in love,_

_Falling in love._

_We're falling in love…_

_(Ed Sheeran – Kiss me)_

Кью отпустила её, прошептав «Я люблю тебя, Сан». Эти слова и слёзы Фабрей, которые Сантана почувствовала на своих щеках, заставили её окончательно потерять дар речи. Совершенно не понимая, что происходит, она протянула блондинке огромный букет белых роз.

- Кто там, Куинн? – послышался голос Мэтта из квартиры.

- Доставка цветов, - холодно ответила ему Кью, не отрывая глаз от латины.

Она смахнула рукой слезу с щеки и потянулась за букетом. Взяв быстро цветы, она ещё раз поцеловала ошарашенную Лопез, прошептала «Я позвоню тебе завтра» и прежде, чем брюнетка успела прийти в себя, закрыла за собой дверь.

Когда блондинка зашла в квартиру, она заметила среди роз белый конверт. Она достала его и закрыла рот рукой, чтобы не заплакать снова. В конверте было письмо от одной из самых известных галерей Лос-Анджелеса, в котором подтверждалось, что ровно через полгода в этой галерее пройдёт персональная выставка фотографа Куинн Фабрей. Сантана даже позаботилась о том, чтобы у Кью было достаточно времени подготовиться…

Лопез села в машину и поехала домой, умоляя Бога о том, чтобы не попасть по пути в аварию, и о том, чтобы завтрашний день наступил поскорее. Возможно, вместе с ним наступит и конец её мучениям.

* * *

><p>Рано утром Сантана услышала стук в дверь. «Это, наверное, она», - подумала Лопез и побежала к входу.<p>

Не взглянув в глазок, она сразу же открыла дверь и… опешила: перед ней стоял Мэттью Кемптон.

- Откуда ты знаешь мой адрес? – тут же вырвалось у Сан.

- Пришлось как-то последить за Куинн, - самодовольно ответил мужчина.

- Ты больной, - с презрением бросила латина.

- Возможно. Но я выиграл.

Девушка настороженно посмотрела на него.

- А мы играли во что-то?

- Да. И я победил. У тебя и шансов не было.

Лопез сжала руку в кулак в ожидании фразы, которая прояснит ситуацию. Она не заставила себя долго ждать.

- Я сделал ей предложение вчера. И она его приняла, - Кемптон усмехнулся, - Теперь можешь успокоиться и исчезнуть навсегда из её жизни. Она сделала свой выбор.

Прозвучавшие слова прошлись будто лезвием по коже Сантаны, проникая гораздо глубже, чем проникало всё сказанное Мэттом до этого. Она почувствовала, как земля уходит из под ног, и воздух не заталкивается в лёгкие.

- Пошёл к чёрту! – крикнула она, громко хлопнув дверью.

Брюнетка побежала в ванную, включила кран и поднесла ладонями ледяную воду к лицу. Сделав всё возможное и невозможное, через минут пять она кое-как успокоилась и поднялась к себе в спальню. Сан схватила телефон и быстро набрала номер Куинн.

- Кью, это правда? – спросила она, как только гудок прервался.

- О чём ты? – взволнованно спросила блондинка.

- Ты знаешь, о чём я, чёрт побери!

- Нет. Не совсем. То есть… Позволь мне всё объяснить, - умоляла Фабрей.

- Что тут объяснять, Куинн? Тут есть «да» или «нет»! И больше никаких вариантов!– Сантана нервно шагала по комнате.

Так она не кричала на Кью даже в первый день их знакомства.

- Но я не сказала ему «да»! Он просто не оставил мне выбора! – блондинка тоже сорвалась и начала кричать в трубку, - Он пригласил на день рождения своих родителей, и если бы ты приехала пораньше, то тебе бы это было известно! Что мне нужно было делать, когда мой дом полон гостей, и тебя, Сантана, тебя, среди них нет?! Он просто надел мне на палец кольцо, и я не успела…

- Ты не успела его остановить? – прервала её Лопез, - Что за бред ты несёшь, Кью?! Хотя, впрочем… это уже не имеет значение. Теперь уже ничего не имеет значение.

- Сан, я лю… - Куинн не успела договорить, как Сантана завершила звонок и упала на кровать, не желая больше сдерживать своих слёз.

_Wedding bells are ringing in the chapel _

_Should be ringing out for you and me. _

_Down the aisle with someone else you're walking _

_Wedding bells will never ring for me… _

_(Lissie – Wedding bells)_

* * *

><p>Латина вышла из ванной и взглянула ещё раз в зеркало - на свои красные опухшие глаза. Ещё бы, столько часов проплакать. Она подняла с пола упавший смартфон, нашла нужное имя в списке контактов и нажала «набор». Счастливое «Привет, Сантана!» услышала она уже через несколько секунд…<p>

Спустя час она открыла дверь тёмно-синей машины и села на переднее пассажирское сиденье.

- Куда поедем? – спросила её светящаяся от счастья Мэри.

- К тебе, - холодно ответила Лопез и отключила мобильный телефон.


	12. Life will go on

- Зачем ты это сделал? – спросила Куинн, как только Мэттью появился в гостиной.

- Что сделал? – удивился вопросу мужчина.

Блондинка смотрела на него ледяным взглядом.

- Зачем ты поехал к Сантане? – голос её звучал очень твёрдо.

Мэтт не торопился с ответом. Он присел на диван и только потом поднял глаза на девушку.

- Чтобы сказать ей, что ты приняла решение и сделала свой выбор.

- Ты действительно так считаешь?

- Да, - парень наклонился вперёд и упёрся локтями в колени.

- Мэтт, ты заметил, что я вчера не ответила на твоё предложение?

- Ты же…

- Я не сказала тебе «да», - перебила его Фабрей, - И я не должна была позволять тебе надеть мне на палец кольцо. Потому что… - девушка сделала глубокий вдох перед тем, как сказать главное, - потому что я не люблю тебя, Мэтт.

После этих слов молодой человек резко встал с дивана и подошёл к девушке. Уже не его девушке. Давно не его.

- Да как ты можешь такое говорить?! – крикнул он на неё, - Ты с ума сошла?!

- Да. И причина этого сумасшествия не ты, - голос блондинки продолжал давить на него своей твёрдостью.

- Это просто временное помутнение, не более! - не сдавался мужчина.

- Нет, Мэтт. Это гораздо серьёзнее, чем ты думаешь. И я не хочу больше тебя обманывать. И себя тоже.

- Ты не можешь так поступить! Это неправильно, чёрт побери!

- А что правильно? Ответь мне. Правильно прожить с тобой целую жизнь, притворяясь, что я люблю тебя? Или хотя бы скрывая своё равнодушие к тебе… Сейчас я хочу быть только рядом с ней. Я хочу засыпать с ней в одной постели каждый вечер и жить с ней под одной крышей. С ней, а не с тобой, Мэтт. И даже если я не смогу её вернуть после случившегося, я не могу поступить иначе.

Кемптон схватился за голову, сделал несколько шагов в сторону стены с множеством фотографий. Пару секунд он смотрел на снимок Сантаны, незаметно сделанный Куинн несколько месяцев назад.

- И что я теперь скажу? Родителям, друзьям? Что четыре года был с девушкой, которая на самом деле предпочитает женщин?

- Блин, как ты не можешь понять, - неожиданно сорвалась Фабрей, - что дело не в этом! – в её глазах блестели слёзы, - Я была с тобой, потому что я любила тебя, мне было хорошо, я была счастлива. Но, встретив Сантану, я узнала, что можно быть счастливее… я узнала, что такое, когда один-единственный человек способен заменить весь мир.

Мэтт крепко сжал скулы, посмотрел с ненавистью на Кью и уже через мгновенье снял рамку с фотографией латины со стены и с силой бросил её на пол. Осколки стекла рассыпались по полу.

- Прости, - произнесла девушка, протягивая ему коробочку с кольцом.

- Да пошла ты! – крикнул Мэтт и ударил с размаху по руке блондинки так, что коробка сразу же отлетела в сторону.

Кью холодно взглянула последний раз в его глаза, подняла рамку с фотографией с пола и положила её в ящик тумбы.

- Всё кончено, - сказала она, хватая сумку и выходя из квартиры.

* * *

><p>Фабрей уже третий час сидела в кафе за столиком у окна . Когда-то здесь она впервые сфотографировала модель, в которую теперь была влюблена по уши. Девушка пыталась собраться с мыслями перед тем, как исправить самую большую ошибку в своей жизни.<p>

- Что-то ещё, мисс? – обратился к ней официант.

- Да, зелёный чай, пожалуйста.

- Зелёный чай? Опять? – удивлённо спросил молодой человек.

Блондинка подняла на него свой взгляд, после чего парень сразу же сказал «Хорошо, хорошо, хорошо» и побежал за чаем.

* * *

><p>Сантана стояла рядом с кроватью и смотрела на спящую Мэри. Обнажённое тело, освещаемое светом прикроватной лампы, было едва прикрыто простынёй.<p>

_I won't sit outside your house_  
><em>And wait for the lights to go out<em>  
><em>Call up an ex to rescue me, climb in their bed<em>  
><em>When I'd much rather sleep somewhere with you…<em>

_(Kenny Chesney – Somewhere with you)_

Латина посмотрела на часы. Почти два часа ночи. Она схватила одной рукой сумку, другой взяла свои туфли и тихо, чтобы не разбудить рыжую девушку, покинула квартиру. Она ведь всегда убегает…

Сан ехала в такси и смотрела пустым взглядом в окно. «Полегчало?» - мысленно спросила она сама себя. «Чёрта с два», - тут же прозвучал в её голове ответ.

- Девушка, Вы в порядке? – спросил водитель.

Сан посмотрела вперёд и в зеркале заднего вида увидела встревоженные глаза таксиста. Она покачала головой.

- Нет. Но обязательно буду, - ответила редактор.

* * *

><p>Кью открыла глаза и посмотрела в сторону лифта. «Чёрт, который час?» - пробормотала она сонным голосом и достала телефон. 2:58. Это означало, что под дверью Сантаны она провела уже больше пяти часов. Она закрыла на несколько секунд лицо руками. Неудивительно, что после бессонной ночи она задремала прямо здесь, сидя на полу.<p>

Понимая, что больше ждать уже нет ни смысла, ни сил, она встала и пошла к лифту…

- Сантана! – Куинн хватило доли секунды, чтобы прийти в себя, когда она вышла из лифта и увидела возвращающуюся домой Лопез.

Заметив блондинку, Сан сразу же ускорила шаг, надеясь найти в себе силы пройти мимо и не остановиться ни на мгновенье.

Фабрей на ходу схватила её за запястье. Сантана посмотрела в ореховые глаза. Никогда ещё это не причиняло такой сильной боли.

- Где ты была до сих пор? Уже три часа ночи.

- Это не твоё дело, Фабрей, – резко сказала Лопез и посмотрела на руку Куинн, вцепившуюся в неё.

Та сразу же её отпустила, позволяя ей зайти в лифт. Блондинка последовала за ней.

- Я люблю тебя, - решительно произнесла Фабрей.

Латина покачала головой и холодно произнесла:

- Фабрей, исчезни. Всё кончено.

Куинн только сейчас поняла, как много боли она причинила этой девушке, как сильно она виновата перед ней…

Она сделала шаг назад и осталась стоять у закрывающихся дверей. Точно так же, как и в первый день их знакомства.

- У тебя след от помады на шее, Сантана, - прошептала Кью.

Когда двери закрылись, Сан уже не могла сдерживать себя. От охватившей её пустоты она сползла вниз по стене лифта...

«Всё кончено», - повторила она про себя, когда легла в холодную постель.

_I can go out every night of the week_  
><em>Can go home with anybody I meet<em>  
><em>But it's just a temporary high 'cause when I close my eyes<em>  
><em>I'm somewhere with you, somewhere with you<em>

_(Kenny Chesney – Somewhere with you)_

«А теперь глубокий вдох и медленный выдох. И ещё раз. Бесполезно! На этот раз тем более бесполезно!» - думала про себя Куинн, сидя в машине. Дежавю… Она ударила со злости несколько раз руль, но физическая боль не могла сравниться с душевной.

Увидев, как в окне Сантаны погас свет, она смахнула рукой слезу с щеки и завела авто.

* * *

><p>- Здравствуйте, мистер Гарбер.<p>

Мужчина повернулся к обратившейся к нему блондинке.

- Доброе утро, мисс Фабрей. Что-то случилось? – спросил он, заметив, что девушка не в лучшем настроении.

- Да. Мне нужна ещё одна неделя отпуска, - быстро бросила Кью, - С завтрашнего дня.

- Я же предлагал Вам взять отпуск целиком. И Вы сказали, что недели хватит.

- Я помню… Но сейчас обстоятельства изменились.

Начальник внимательно посмотрел на девушку.

- У Вас всё хорошо, Фабрей?

- Нет, - честно ответила она.

- Тогда берите отпуск и сделайте так, чтобы было хорошо, - заботливо сказал мистер Гарбер.

* * *

><p>Сантана стояла у окна в своём кабинете и смотрела на город, в котором кипела жизнь.<p>

У неё, у жизни, есть такая особенность – она никогда не останавливается. Даже тогда, когда тебе этого, может быть, хочется. Ты можешь потерять самое главное, можешь лишиться самого дорогого, но вокруг всё будет двигаться дальше. Планета не перестанет вертеться, даже если твоя личная Вселенная переживает второй Большой взрыв. Миру плевать на то, что происходит у тебя внутри, потому что у него есть дела поважнее. Поэтому в то время, когда всё для тебя теряет смысл, когда ты перестаёшь замечать, как проходят часы, дни и недели, механизм жизни с успехом продолжает крутиться.

_All day long thought that we still had a chance_  
><em>Letting go, this is the end of romance<em>  
><em>Broken hearts find your way<em>  
><em>Make it through just this day<em>  
><em>Face the world on your own<em>  
><em>Life will go on, life will go on.<em>

_(Chris Isaak – Life will go on)_

Прошло больше месяца. Иногда Сантане казалось, что прошёл, как минимум, год. Иногда казалось, что ничего вообще и не было, что ей это просто приснилось. Но воспоминания всё ещё пробуждали в ней чувства, которые забыть будет трудно. А, значит, всё это было по-настоящему, потому что чувства – единственное настоящее, что есть в этом мире.

Но она научится, обязательно научится жить так, как раньше. Потому что, как показывает практика, так безопаснее. Потому что доверие, а, значит, и уязвимость, делают тебя слабее. И всё это того не стоит.

Кто не рискует, тот не пьёт шампанское? Что за бред? Когда речь идёт о любви, вероятность, что рискнувший будет бутылками заливать в себя алкоголь покрепче, гораздо выше чем то, что он будет счастливо наслаждаться бокалом шипучего напитка…

«Отлично. Уже гораздо лучше», - к такому выводу пришла Сантана, анализируя свои размышления. Она уже почти забыла Куинн. Вот только тот факт, что она думала о ней 24 часа в сутки говорил об обратном.

Хорошо хоть, что Фабрей не усугубляет ситуацию и после их последнего разговора исчезла. Как её и просили… Правда, на всякий случай, Сантана запретила Эллин допускать хоть какое-то появление Кью в редакции. А домой та не посмеет заявиться, а если и заявится, то она ей просто не откроет дверь.

- Мисс Лопез, - обратилась к ней секретарша.  
>Редактор даже не заметила, как девушка вошла.<p>

- Да, Эллин? – повернувшись к ней, сказала латина, - Опять? – спросила она, увидев большой букет цветов в руках девушки.

- Снова, - подтвердила Эллин, - Это восьмой. Я считала.

Это действительно был восьмой букет за месяц. Сантана тоже считала. Очередной букет от… Мэри, которая была более настойчива, чем следует. И это уже начинало раздражать Сан. Кроме того, что меньше всего ей сейчас хотелось каких-либо романов, она ещё и сожалела о той ночи, проведённой с Гринберг.

- Поставь его в зал заседаний, - равнодушно предложила начальница.

- Там уже есть один.

- Тогда себе на стол.

Эллин посмотрела на огромный букет и сказала:

- Тогда мне нужно поменять стол на другой, побольше.

Брюнетка закатила глаза.

- Придумай что-нибудь. Я не хочу его у себя видеть.

* * *

><p>Куинн сидела в машине и рассматривала себя в зеркале заднего вида. Нервничая, она провела рукой по своим волосам. Она всё ещё не привыкла к новой стрижке, к тому, что волосы стали гораздо короче и едва доходили до плеч.<p>

Вдруг она заметила, как на парковку заехала знакомая машина. Через несколько минут из неё вышла Сантана, и Фабрей почувствовала, как быстро забилось её сердце. «Как же я по тебе соскучилась», - подумала она, наблюдая из машины за латиной. Дождавшись, когда та покинет парковку и зайдёт в дом, Фабрей сразу вышла и последовала за ней. Это был единственный способ убедиться, что Сантана дома, и поговорить с ней. Впервые за полтора месяца – время, которое понадобилось Кью, чтобы разобраться во всём. Раз и навсегда.

Она постучала в дверь. Послышались шаги, она заметила, как появился свет в глазке… но дверь не открылась. Куинн постучала снова. Опять никто не открыл. «Я знала, что будет непросто», - успокаивала себя блондинка.

Фабрей достала из сумки телефон и написала короткое сообщение «Сантана, открой, прошу. Я знаю, что ты дома».

Уже через секунду она услышала сигнал СМС, прозвучавший из-за двери и громкое «Чёрт!», которое вырвалось у Сан.

После нескольких минут безуспешных попыток Куинн Фабрей сдалась… Дверь ей так и не открыли.

* * *

><p>«Чёрт, ну, не в субботу утром!», - разозлилась про себя Лопез, на цыпочках подбегая к двери. Она взглянула в глазок, будучи абсолютно уверенной, что там, как и вчера она увидит Куинн, непонятно зачем и непонятно откуда появившуюся сейчас, когда ей только стало чуть лучше.<br>«Пол?» - Сантана удивлённо подняла бровь, когда увидела, что снаружи стоял креативный директор. Что могло случиться? Она поспешила открыть дверь.

Но только она успела это сделать, как в квартиру вбежала Фабрей, оставляя хозяйку с открытым от удивления и растерянности ртом. Редактор ошарашено посмотрела на Пола. Тот пожал плечами и перед тем, как закрыть дверь, сказал: «Не делай глупостей».

- Ты сумасшедшая, - бросила хозяйка, оказавшись в гостиной, где стояла блондинка.

- Я знаю, - искренне ответила Кью.

- Тогда, пожалуйста, уходи, Куинн, - строго сказала она ей.

- Выслушай меня. И я уйду.

- Хорошо, - брюнетка скрестила руки на груди и сдвинула брови.

- Я люблю тебя, - начала Фабрей.

- Это я уже слышала. Дальше, - равнодушно обратилась к ней Сан.

- Я знаю, что наделала кучу ошибок и причинила тебе немало боли. Ты этого не заслужила. Ты вообще заслуживаешь только лучшего…

- Тогда что здесь делаешь ты?

- Не самая эффективная самозащита, Сантана, - Куинн подошла к латине, - Даже если у меня будет один шанс на миллион всё исправить, я им всё равно воспользуюсь.

- А что если у тебя нет вообще шансов?

- Твои глаза говорят мне, что есть.

- У тебя подпортилось зрение за полтора месяца, - сопротивлялась Сан, - Надеюсь, оно у тебя застраховано.

Услышав это, блондинка опустила глаза.

- Мне нужно было время разобраться со всем, поставить все точки над i, чтобы все мои ошибки остались позади.

- Ты называешь ошибкой то самое действие, которое слишком расплывчато? «Грань между верностью и изменой порой слишком тонка». Твои слова, Куинн, - напомнила ей латина, - Так вот, грань между доверием и его потерей ещё тоньше. Шансов нет.

Куинн посмотрела в тёмно-карие глаза и почувствовала, как земля уходит из-под ног. Она достала из сумки белый конверт и положила его на столик.

- Это твоё, Куинн. Это подарок, - увидев конверт, растерянно произнесла Сантана.

- Он не нужен мне такой ценой…

Блондинка хотела направиться к выходу, но вдруг подошла к Сантане и жадно поцеловала её. Поддавшись на секунду сводящему с ума вкусу губ Фабрей, Лопез смогла вернуть себе контроль и решительно оттолкнула от себя Кью.

Та посмотрела на губы Сан, а потом – в её глаза. Не сказав больше ни слова, она ушла, громко захлопнув за собой дверь.

_The world was on fire_  
><em>No one could save me but you.<em>  
><em>It's srange what desire will make foolish people do<em>  
><em>I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you<em>  
><em>And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you…<em>

_(Radiopeace – Wicked game (Chris Isaak cover))_


	13. Правильность

- Привет, Сантана.

Лопез даже не успела положить сумку и стояла, разглядывая по традиции в понедельник утром стопку свежих номеров глянцевых изданий.

- Привет, Пол, - сухо ответила она, не отрываясь от занятия.

- У тебя есть час на обсуждение сценария мероприятия? – спросил мужчина.

- Какого мероприятия? – в голосе девушки не было никакого интереса.

- Десятилетие Sound's, какого ещё? – креативный директор уже начинал нервничать.

- Ааа… - многозначительно ответила редактор, - Нет, мне сейчас не до этого, - в её голосе и виде не было никаких эмоций.

Пол недовольно посмотрел на неё и хотел закрыть за собой дверь, но неожиданно сам для себя передумал.

- Знаешь что? - обратился он резким голосом к Лопез.

Та удивлённо подняла глаза на мужчину, который стоял уже рядом.

- Пол? – настороженно спросила она.

- Ты не права, Сантана! Ты, чёрт побери, не права! – мужчина осмелился поднять голос на свою начальницу, - И мне плевать, если ты меня уволишь, потому что мне надоело на всё это смотреть!  
>На лице латины отпечатался нескрываемый шок.<p>

- Ты что творишь? – продолжал Пол.

- Пол, у тебя всё в порядке? – жалкая попытка Сан справиться с напором собеседника.

- У меня всё в порядке, всё замечательно! У меня есть любимая жена и маленький сын…

- Я рада за тебя…

- Не нужно за меня радоваться, блин! – никогда раньше Пол себе такого не позволял, - Знаешь, почему мы с ней вместе? Потому что мы любим друг друга! Этого достаточно, и не надо усложнять…

- Нет, Пол, этого не достаточно. Есть ещё много других обстоятельств и причин, - попыталась поспорить девушка.

- Они не играют никакой роли, если два человека хотят быть вместе! Объясни мне, чего ты ждёшь?! - креативный директор сделал паузу и заговорил уже гораздо мягче, - Она любит тебя, а ты любишь её. Я никогда не видел тебя такой счастливой, как в моменты, когда она рядом. И настолько разбитой, как сейчас ты тоже никогда не была.

После этих слов Сантана резко отвела взгляд в сторону.

- Не сопротивляйся чувствам, Сантана. Ты сопротивляешься своему счастью, - сказав это, Пол пошёл к выходу и уже через несколько секунд громко хлопнул дверью, оставляя главреда наедине со своими мыслями и страхами.

_I try to fool myself_  
><em>And everybody else<em>  
><em>I want to be someone<em>  
><em>Who knows what they want<em>  
><em>Tired of hanging on<em>  
><em>To every word you've got<em>  
><em>I will get over you<em>  
><em>I'm sure it's for the best<em>  
><em>How am I supposed to know<em>  
><em>How to love you less<em>

_Will someone show me the right way_  
><em>Will someone show me the right way<em>

_(Annabel Fay – Show me the right way)_

* * *

><p>Сантана услышала громкий хлопок и почти сразу же почувствовала на своём лице удар грубой ткани. Осознав через несколько секунд, что произошло, она попыталась справиться со сбивчивым дыханием и нащупала слева ручку машины. Когда она вышла из авто, к ней сразу же подбежал испуганный мужчина лет сорока и встревожено спросил: «Девушка, Вы в порядке?». Глядя на столб, в который только что врезалась её машина, она дрожащим голосом ответила «Да».<p>

В этот момент Лопез заметила, что позади уже успела образоваться пробка. Она огляделась и увидела, что рядом с машиной, которая ехала впереди неё, и из-за резкого торможения которой она попыталась избежать столкновения, стоял высокий брюнет и с ужасом держался за голову. Перед его внедорожником, на пешеходном переходе собралась толпа зевак.

Борясь со своим страхом, латина подошла к тому самому месту, и увидела молодого парня. Он лежал на асфальте и рычал от боли. На лбу виднелась кровь, и обеими руками он держался за свою правую ногу неестественной формы.

Кто-то безуспешно пытался помочь, кто-то нервно набирал на телефоне короткий номер. Через несколько минут все услышали приближающуюся сирену скорой помощи.

«Ничего себе, вышла на обед», - раз за разом звучало в голове Сантаны, когда она возвращалась в офис. Она напугала своим бледным лицом Эллин, когда прошла мимо прямо в кабинет, даже не взглянув на неё.

Через несколько секунд Лопез услышала стук в дверь. Кто-то вошёл в кабинет.

- Я хотел извиниться за резкость, Сан, - сказал мужской голос.

Девушка подняла свой взгляд и увидела в дверях Пола. Чувство вины вмиг сменил испуг.

- Что с тобой? – спросил он, подойдя к девушке и хватая её за плечи, - На тебе лица нет!

- Ты был прав. Чёрт, ты был прав!

- Может, объяснишь? – обратился к ней креативный директор.

- Жизнь слишком коротка. Я не знаю, что случится со мной завтра… Или с теми, кто мне дорог…

Она схватила сумку и пошла к выходу.

- Ты куда?

- К ней. Мне нужно к ней, - ответила редактор.

- Нет уж, Сантана, - остановил её мужчина, - В таком состоянии ты за руль не сядешь. Я тебя отвезу.

Латина растерянно посмотрела на него.

- Мне нужно сначала заехать домой…

- Поехали, - решительно произнёс Пол, открывая дверь кабинета.

* * *

><p>Куинн завела машину и собиралась выехать со стоянки, когда путь ей преградило чёрное авто. «Ну, и не идиот?», - прозвучало в её голове. В последнее время она стала очень раздражительной…<p>

Недовольно глядя вперёд в ожидании, когда машина отъедет, она вдруг увидела, как опускается стекло, и с места водителя ей машет улыбающийся Пол.

Удивлённая Кью смотрела на происходящее и не знала, как реагировать. Уже через минуту дверь её машины открылась, и на соседнем от блондинки сиденье оказалась Сантана. Фабрей повернулась к ней, не в силах что-либо сказать. Та открыла спортивную сумку, которую сжимала в руках, и, демонстрируя содержимое блондинке, спросила:

- Где в Лос-Анджелесе можно вечером покататься на роликах?

Кью улыбнулась, с трудом сдерживая слёзы, которые уже блестели в её глазах. Увидев это, Сан потянулась к Куинн, коснулась рукой её подбородка и крепко поцеловала блондинку.

- Хей, прекрати. Не плачь, - произнесла она, когда их губы разомкнулись.

- Ты сама плачешь, - сквозь слёзы, ответила ей Кью.

- Мне можно. У меня был трудный день, - отшутилась Лопез.

- Тебе всё можно.

- Только с тобой... Всё, давай успокоимся. Давай сделаем на этот раз всё правильно, - вытирая слезу с щеки Фабрей, сказала Сантана.

Куинн кивнула и заботливо протянула латине бумажный платок. Они даже не заметили, что Пола давно уже не было на стоянке…

* * *

><p>- Я провожу тебя, - настойчиво сказала Кью, когда остановила машину рядом с домом Сантаны.<p>

- Это потому что я из-за катания не чувствую ног? – пошутила Лопез.

- Это потому что у тебя был трудный день, - блондинка показала ей язык.

Когда они вышли из машины и пошли к входу, латина почувствовала, как Фабрей взяла её за руку. В первый раз. Усмехнувшись своей подростковой реакции на такую, казалось бы, мелочь, она взглянула на Кью с такой нежностью, что та подумала: «От взгляда тоже можно растаять, если на Вас смотрит Сантана Лопез».

- Зачем уезжать, если можно остаться у меня? – спросила Сан, когда они оказались у двери её квартиры.

- В другой раз. Сегодня не могу.

- Почему? – недоумевала Лопез.

- Потому что завтра у меня свидание, - хитро ответила Кью.

- Свидание? - подозрительно уточнила латина, - С кем?

- С тобой. Наше первое свидание.

- Уау, ты меня приглашаешь на свидание? Я польщена.  
>Фабрей рассмеялась.<p>

- С удовольствием. Только завтра за рулём буду я. Заехать за тобой на работу или домой? – всё ещё держась за руку блондинки, спросила Сан.

- Домой. Может, мне утром отвезти тебя в офис? – заботливо поинтересовалась девушка.

- Нет. Лучше выспись, ты же у меня соня, - Сантана улыбнулась и чмокнула девушку, - Мне нравится новая стрижка, Кью.

- Мне нравится новая Кью. До завтра, Сан, - Куинн пошла к лифту и нажала кнопку вызова.

* * *

><p>Сантана Лопез стояла перед дверью квартиры Фабрей и нервно смотрела на телефон. Она приехала на 10 минут раньше, что, безусловно, было неудивительно, если учесть, как сильно она хотела видеть блондинку и как сильно она ждала этого дня. Естественно, она волновалась…<p>

Сан постучалась. Спустя несколько секунд дверь открылась. Перед ней стояла Куинн в изумительном бежевом платье. Лопез хватило одного взгляда, чтобы сойти с ума. В очередной раз.

- Ты прекрасна, Кью. Привет.

- Не вгоняй меня в краску, - смущённо ответила девушка, - К тому же, я ещё не совсем готова. Я только с макияжем закончу. Подождёшь меня чуток?

Латина задумалась на долю секунды и посмотрела на платье Кью. В тёмных глазах заплясали чёртики, и, заходя в дом, она с довольной ухмылкой сказала:

- Конечно. Я бы кофе попила пока.

- Ты знаешь, где кофемашина, - показывая в сторону кухни, заявила Фабрей, - Я быстренько.

- Сантана, что ты делаешь? – удивлённо спросила Кью, когда вернулась на кухню, - Ты разбавляешь кофе холодной водой?

- Ага, - латина поднесла чашку с кофе к губам и не торопясь проверила температуру тёмного напитка.

- Сантана? - Фабрей подозрительно посмотрела на очень странную Лопез, - Что за хитрый взгляд?

Девушка оторвалась от чашки, довольно улыбнулась и вдруг плеснула кофе прямо на платье блондинки.

- Сантана! – закричала та.

- Ай, - с откровенной иронией произнесла Лопез, - какой кошмар!

Кью в шоке смотрела на свой бежевый наряд, на котором сейчас красовалось огромное пятно кофе. Она подняла руки и открыла рот от удивления.

- Это же моё любимое платье! – вырвалось у девушки.

- Как я тебя понимаю, - «посочувствовала» ей довольная Сан, - Боюсь, его придётся снять, - заявила она и подошла к Фабрей.

Куинн усмехнулась и покачала головой. Она тоже не умела злиться на Сантану. Особенно после того, как она поняла смысл затеи.

- Ты неисправима, - сказала Кью, улыбаясь латине.

- Я знаю. Зато мы в расчёте.

- И ты даже не извинишься?

- О, я собираюсь ещё как извиниться!  
>Лопез обняла её за талию и начала покрывать её лицо нежными поцелуями. Короткие, но частые прикосновения губ девушки стали причиной мурашек Кью.<p>

- Сан, столик в ресторане заказан, - неумело сопротивлялась блондинка.

- В другой раз, - латина постепенно спускалась ниже, переходя на шею.

- Но это же наше первое свидание! – детским тоном заявила Фабрей.

- А разве оно не должно было закончиться в постели? – прошептала ей на ушко Лопез.

Зелёные глаза подозрительно посмотрели в тёмно-карие.

- То есть ты думаешь, что я из тех, кто занимается сексом на первом свидании?

- А я не собираюсь заняться с тобой сексом, - вдруг заявила Сантана, - Я с этим завязала.

Последняя фраза ошарашила фотографа.

- Что?!

- Я хочу заняться с тобой любовью, Кью, - искренне ответила латина и жадно поцеловала девушку. Блондинка страстно ответила ей на этот поцелуй, не в силах сопротивляться охватившим её чувствам.

_Be my woman_  
><em>Believe me<em>  
><em>Forget if you told me<em>  
><em>Something wrong<em>  
><em>Come to me lady<em>  
><em>I hear the voices that<em>  
><em>Feeling deep in your soul<em>

_(Iwan Rheon – Be my woman)_

- Ты боишься? – шёпотом спросила Сантана перед тем, как расстегнуть бежевое платье, когда они оказались в спальне.

- Немного, - призналась Кью.

- Доверься мне, - Лопез усмехнулась, - Это как с роликами: я что-то вроде замечательного учителя.

Блондинка громко рассмеялась, а потом посмотрела снова на Сантану и произнесла:

- Я люблю тебя, Сан.

- И я тебя люблю, Кью.

- Ты ведь не убежишь никуда после?

Сантана покачала головой и ответила:

- Ни за что на свете.

_Have I told you_  
><em>How much I loved you<em>  
><em>I'll love you always<em>  
><em>How to see you<em>  
><em>That why i'm beggin you<em>  
><em>Steal my fever my cries<em>

_(Iwan Rheon – Be my woman)_

* * *

><p>Куинн неуверенно открыла глаза. Увидев рядом спящую Сантану, она улыбнулась. «Самое лучшее утро», - подумала она, глядя на любимую.<br>Будто ощутив на себе взгляд девушки, Лопез проснулась.

- Доброе утро, - сонная, но счастливая Сан – это что-то.

- Доброе утро, мисс Лопез, - ответила Кью и поцеловала латину в оголенное плечо.

- Одна ночь, а я уже заслужила особое уважение, - пошутила Сантана и обняла крепко блондинку.

Они валялись в постели и дурачились, окончательно позабыв о времени…

- Дай мне твой телефон, пожалуйста, - попросила неожиданно Сан.

Она взяла телефон Фабрей и набрала Эллин.

- Да, Эллин, доброе, - сказала она секретарше, - Меня сегодня на работе не будет. И по телефону лучше не дёргать. Да, пока.

Она положила трубку и взглянула на Кью.

- Почему ты так улыбаешься?

- А ты красивая по утрам, - ответила Фабрей.

- Ты меня по утрам уже видела.

- Да, но не в своей постели, - самодовольно заявила Кью.

В это время её телефон зазвонил и она, нехотя, ответила на звонок:

- Да, мистер Гарбер. Нет, не опаздываю. Я вообще не приду. Потому что увольняюсь, - радостным голосом заявила шефу Куинн, - Ну, Вы же сами сказали, чтобы я сделала так, чтобы было хорошо. Ладно, да, завтра обсудим. Спасибо, мистер Гарбер.

- Ничего себе, - удивилась Лопез, - Я удивлена.

- Не причёску же только менять. Ты куда?

- Я в душ, - Сантана встала из постели, не считая необходимым прикрыть своё безупречное тело.

- Ааа… Хорошо, - сказала Кью и нырнула головой в подушку.

- То есть со мной ты не пойдёшь? – недовольно спросила Сан, выглядывая из ванной.

- Оу, ты меня приглашаешь? – удивилась Кью, - Я польщена, - добавила она и тут же последовала за латиной.


	14. Взаимность

Куинн обняла сзади Сантану и довольно сказала:

- Ты всё-таки умеешь готовить.

- Тосты делать – это сложно, да, - скромничала Сан.

- Это уже что-то, - блондинка поцеловала её в щёчку и потянулась к шкафу за чашками.

- Единственная надежда на то, что ты не очень голодна.

- После такой ночи? – с ухмылкой спросила Кью, - Ну, как тебе сказать…

Лопез улыбнулась, а потом посмотрела на блондинку серьёзным взглядом.

- Спасибо, Кью.

- За что? – удивилась девушка.

- За эту ночь. За твою настойчивость. За то, что ты, - латина замялась, - смогла найти в себе силы так многое изменить.

- Не за что, - улыбнулась Фабрей, - Всё дело в тебе.

- Какие планы на сегодня? – спросила Куинн, когда они сели за стол.

- Ну… Мне нужно отдать машину в ремонт. Там ничего страшного. Так, вмятина и пара царапин, но лучше сделать.

- Хорошо, что всё обошлось, - сказала блондинка и дотронулась своей рукой до руки Сантаны.

- Да. Но это было мне на пользу, - Лопез сделала небольшую паузу и продолжила, - Ещё бы домой заехать, переодеться, а потом я в твоём полном распоряжении.

- Ммм… - кокетливо произнесла Фабрей, - Звучит заманчиво... Нам нужно купить пятновыводитель. Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я так долго с этим тянула. Чувствовала, видимо, - пошутила она.

- О, Боже, - рассмеялась Сантана, - Куинн, согласна ли ты, в болезни и здравии, в бедности и богатстве, в радости и горе, сегодня и навсегда…

Фабрей подозрительно посмотрела на латину.

- Делить с тобой общий пятновыводитель? – опередила её блондинка, - Конечно! – ответила она, чем очень порадовала Лопез, - Так чем займёмся, Сан? Есть идеи?

- Может, устроим пикник? Втроём?

- Втроём? – удивилась Кью.

- Ага, - ответила Лопез и встала из-за стола.

Через минуту она вернулась, держа белый конверт в руках. Тот самый конверт, в котором было письмо, подтверждающее проведение персональной выставки Куинн Фабрей. Тот конверт, который Кью вернула Сантане, сказав, что этот подарок не нужен ей ценой такой потери…

- Это твоё, - сказала латина, протянув его блондинке, - Тебе нужно подготовиться к этому, как следует, поэтому втроём – я, ты и фотоаппарат.

Фабрей посмотрела на девушку и, ничего не сказав, крепко обняла её.

* * *

><p>Сантана лежала на коленях Кью и щурилась от солнца.<p>

- Может всё-таки солнечные очки надеть? – спросила Куинн.

- Не поможет. Дело не в солнце, - хитро ответила Лопез, - Меня ослепляет твоя красота.

- Сан! – Фабрей хихикнула и закатила глаза.

- Честно! – возмутилась латина, - Всё это кажется слишком хорошим, чтобы быть правдой, - неожиданно серьёзно произнесла она, - Не удивлюсь, если судьба в скором времени предъявит мне счёт.

- Сантана, прекрати, - строго сказала Куинн, - Мы обе уже за это достаточно заплатили. И мы обе к этому долго шли. Теперь всё будет хорошо. Теперь мы вместе.

- Прости, ты права. Больше не буду, - извинилась Лопез и поцеловала запястье Фабрей.

- Как ты поняла, что тебе нравятся девушки? – решив сменить тему, спросила блондинка.

- Какой вопрос… Я проснулась однажды утром и, о, Боже! У меня был шок! Всё вокруг было чёрно-белым! – издевалась Сантана, - Я стала дальтоником. Ты ведь знаешь, что дальтонизмом страдают только мужчины… Так вот, я не различаю цветов. Я даже до сих пор не знаю, какого цвета у тебя волосы.

Блондинка недовольно посмотрела на шутившую девушку и ответила тем же:

- Рыжего.

Услышав это, Сан отвела взгляд.

- А если серьёзно? – не успокаивалась Кью.

- Это было очень сложно и далось трудно. Осознать, что ты отличаешься от общепринятой нормы, что это якобы «неправильно» и что общество не принимает таких… - грустно призналась Сантана, - Это был вопрос выбора: кого я буду обманывать? Себя или других… Если очень долго обманывать себя, то можно сойти с ума… А как ты поняла, что тебя привлекают девушки, Кью? – улыбнувшись, спросила Лопез.

- Меня не привлекают девушки, - тихий ответ фотографа удивил латину, - Меня привлекаешь ты, - закончила она и, наклонившись к Сантане, поцеловала её.

- Сан, я ездила домой, - чуть позже призналась Фабрей, - и рассказала всё родителям.

Шокированная Лопез резко встала.

- Что? И… как они отреагировали?

- Не могу сказать, что они в восторге… Особенно, отец. Но, кажется, я смогла их убедить в том, что никто, кроме тебя мне не нужен.

Лопез взглянула на блондинку и, обняв её, сквозь комок в горле произнесла:

- Я горжусь тобой.

- Думаю, ты им понравишься, - усмехнувшись, добавила Кью.

Лопез вопросительно подняла бровь и посмотрела на свою девушку.

- Ну, я же представлю тебя им рано или поздно, мисс Лопез, - сказала Кью.

Она достала фотоаппарат и, фотографируя растерянное лицо Сантаны, язвительно сказала:

- Какой кадр!

* * *

><p>Следующие недели не прошли, а пролетели. Девушки проводили всё свободное время вместе, всё больше привыкая к привычкам и образу жизни друг друга, всё больше разделяя всё на двоих. Куинн отрабатывала последние дни на работе, а Сантана готовилась к десятилетию Sound's. И то, что было важно для одной, имело большое значение и для второй.<p>

Не то чтобы всё было гладко – такое в принципе невозможно в их случае – но именно сейчас всё казалось тем долгожданным безоблачным счастьем, к которому они обе так давно стремились, которое стало возможным в момент, когда их пути пересеклись, пусть и не сразу, но раз и навсегда.

Совсем скоро в ванной и той, и другой появилось по второй зубной щётке… Сантана купила Куинн новый смартфон такой же модели, как и у себя, чтобы не приходилось носить с собой зарядное устройство, потому что каждый день заканчивался спором о том, у кого же ночевать сегодня. Нет, им совершенно не нравилось спорить, но они обожали мириться, потому что чаще всего их споры заканчивались в постели.

_I will love you monday_

_And you will hurt me tuesday_

_I will kill you thursday_

_If you don't stop me wednesday_

_Forgive you on a friday_

_Reunion on a saturday_

_Forgotten all on sunday_

_(Aura Dione – 365)_

- И не надо на меня сейчас так смотреть, Сантана, - строго сказала Куинн.

- Это виноватый взгляд. Разве не получается?

- Актёрские способности у тебя никакие, если честно, - издевалась Фабрей.

- Я обиделась, - с улыбкой ответила Лопез и прижала своим телом блондинку к стене, - Проси пощады.

- Каждый день что-то новое, - хихикнула Кью и чмокнула Сантану.

- Никакой стабильности, - добавила счастливая латина.

_365 days of a year_

_Running around, running around_

_And going nowhere_

_365 days and nights_

_365 tries to make it right_

_(Aura Dione – 365)_

* * *

><p>- Всё? Ты определилась с фильмом? – спросила Сантана.<p>

Блондинка лежала на диване и просматривала что-то на планшете.

- Я передумала. Посмотрим кино завтра. А сегодня можем просто полежать, почитать, поболтать, - предложила Кью.

- Как хочешь. Тем более, не могу сказать, что мне очень хотелось услышать, как ты грызёшь попкорн, - пошутила Лопез и легла рядом, крепко прижавшись к девушке, - Что будем читать?

- Я буду читать, а ты будешь слушать, - ответила Фабрей, гладя Сантану по спине.

- Есть! Внимательно слушаю.

- Чёрт, Куинн, так нельзя! - сказала через несколько минут Лопез.

- Что такое?

- У тебя такой возбуждающий голос… Ты так читаешь, что у меня мурашки по коже! И при этом это просто книга об истории искусств.

Фабрей рассмеялась.

- У меня есть идея: запишем с тобой несколько аудиокниг, продадим их и разбогатеем. Такой голос пропадает, - шутливо предложила латина.

- А что, если кто-то из слушателей влюбится в мой голос, захочет меня найти и сделать предложение? – дразнила девушку Куинн.

Сантана недовольно сдвинула брови.

- Ага, извращенец какой-то, наверное.

- Почему же извращенец? Может быть, очень даже симпатичный молодой человек. Или девушка, - добивала блондинка.

- Так. Забыли про аудиокниги, - резко произнесла Лопез.

- Какая ты ревнивая.

- Ещё бы. А ты разве нет? – игриво спросила Сантана.

- Ещё как, - призналась Фабрей.

- Люблю взаимность, - латина поцеловала девушку и встала с дивана, - Вино в холодильнике есть?

- Да. Белое.

- Отлично. Выпьем по бокалу за блондинок, - пошутила Сантана и пошла на кухню.

Куинн продолжила читать, но уже через пару минут её отвлёк сигнал СМС. Потянувшись к журнальному столику, на котором лежали два одинаковых, но в разных чехлах, смартфона, она поняла, что сообщение получила не она. Она застыла, глядя на высветившийся на дисплее текст.

- Что случилось? – спросила Сантана, когда появилась в гостиной с двумя бокалами белого вина.

Блондинка посмотрела на неё обиженным взглядом.

- Тебе пришло СМС от Гринберг, - сухо произнесла девушка.

Лопез сглотнула и медленно поставила бокалы на столик.

- Ты полезла в мой телефон? Я не против, просто это говорит о доверии, - настороженно сказала латина.

- Я никуда не лезла. Было достаточно прочитать начало, которое высветилось на экране.

- И что там? – волнуясь, спросила Сан.

- «Детка, я скучаю. Не могу забыть ту…» - процитировала Кью, - Сан, ты спала с ней? – ореховые глаза требовали немедленного ответа.

Лопез опустилась на колени перед сидевшей на диване девушкой, сделала глубокий вдох, набираясь смелости, и посмотрела любимой в глаза.

- Да.

Кью резко выдохнула и скрестила руки на груди.

- Когда? И много ли раз?

Сантана подумала про себя, что самые болезненные ссоры – это те, во время которых никто не поднимает друг на друга голос…

- Один раз… В день, когда узнала, что Мэтт сделал тебе предложение… Прости меня, - прошептала латина.

Блондинка отвела взгляд в сторону, чтобы хоть как-то скрыть слёзы.

- Я собиралась тебе сказать об этом, потому что не хочу ничего скрывать. Но никак не могла набраться смелости и признаться в том, что совершила такую глупость. В тот вечер я хотела отомстить… То ли тебе, то ли самой себе, - честно призналась разбитая Сантана.

- Помогло? – холодно спросила Кью.

Девушка покачала в ответ головой.

- У меня были такие мысли, когда я увидела след от помады. Но я надеялась, что ты не сделала ничего такого, что ты не смогла. Оказывается, я ошибалась, - дрожащим голосом сказала Фабрей и, встав с дивана, пошла в сторону ванной.

Сантана, не долго думая, взяла сумку и направилась к выходу.

_So please don't judge me_

_And I won't judge you_

_Cause it could get ugly_

_Before it gets beautiful._

_Please don't judge me_

_And I won't judge you_

_And if you love me_

_Then let it be beautiful_

_(Chris Brown – Don't judge me)_

Блондинка посмотрела ей вслед, но остановить даже не попыталась.

* * *

><p>Через полтора часа в дверь постучали. Кью открыла. Естественно, это была Сантана. Девушка стояла перед ней с огромным букетом ромашек.<p>

- Во-первых, - начала Лопез, - пока я ждала, что ты мне откроешь дверь, я вспоминала, сколько раз ты была на моём месте, сколько раз я, хоть и злилась на тебя, была счастлива увидеть именно тебя на своём пороге.

Фабрей смотрела на латину и ничего не говорила.

- Во-вторых, я виновата, - продолжала гостья, - Теперь ты знаешь, что я испытывала при одной мысли, что к тебе прикасается Мэтт… Я не хотела причинять тебе боль. Я только твоя. Прости меня, Кью.

Блондинка всё так же продолжала молчать.

- В-третьих, - латина протянула девушке букет, - если поиграть в «любит-не любит» с этими ромашками, то в итоге получится «любит». Я считала. То есть… я люблю тебя, Кью, - сказала она, - На самом деле, цветы, как и многое в отношениях, становятся чем-то особенным только тогда, когда за этим стоят особенные чувства.

Кью молча взяла букет, продолжая внимательно слушать Лопез.

- Поэтому у меня есть ещё кое-что особенное, - заявила та, доставая из сумки два одинаковых ключа, - Ключ от моей квартиры, чтобы ты больше никогда не стояла под дверью, как я сейчас. И чтобы ты знала, что у меня от тебя секретов нет.

Фабрей удивлённо посмотрела на ключи, а потом снова на Сантану.

- Всё? – спросила блондинка.

- Всё, - подозрительно ответила Сан.

- Тогда пошли считать лепестки, мисс Лопез, - улыбнувшись, сказала Куинн.

Она взяла брюнетку за руку и, потянув к себе, нежно поцеловала.

* * *

><p>- Ты, конечно же, ничего не считала, Сан? – с усмешкой спросила Кью утром на второй день.<p>

- Нет, - призналась Лопез.

- А если бы что-то пошло не по плану?

- Я бы что-нибудь придумала, - сказала латина, поцеловала девушку в лоб и села в свою машину, - С последним рабочим днём, фотограф.

- Спасибо, - улыбка не сходила с лица Фабрей, - Заедешь вечером ко мне, оставишь машину. Поедем на моей.

- Ах, да. Спектакль, - вспомнила Сантана, - Конечно. В 7 буду. До вечера, Кью.

- До вечера, Сан, - попрощалась блондинка и пошла к своему авто.

* * *

><p>Лопез чувствовала себя сегодня по-настоящему хорошо. Несмотря на вчерашний вечер. Наконец-то между ними нет никаких недосказанностей и секретов. Конечно, нужно было самой признаться во всём Куинн, но она всё ждала подходящего момента. В любом случае, теперь всё замечательно. Она в очередной раз вырвалась с работы пораньше и поехала к Фабрей.<p>

- Что за чёрт? – со злостью бросила она, когда припарковалась перед домом девушки.

Из дома блондинки вышел Мэттью Кемптон, сел в свою машину и уехал.

Шокированная латина посмотрела на часы: 18.35. «Продуманно» - мелькнуло у неё в голове.

- Ты мне не объяснишь, какого чёрта здесь делал Мэтт? – сказала она, как только Куинн открыла ей дверь.

- Ревнуешь? – совершенно спокойно спросила Кью.

- А как ты думаешь? Решила мне отомстить? – у Сантаны не очень хорошо получалось скрыть раздражение.

- Ох, уж эта латинская кровь… - пробормотала улыбающаяся блондинка перед тем, как взять сумку.

- Что?

- Он приезжал за кольцом.

- Каким кольцом? – удивилась Лопез.

- Когда мы с ним поругались, кольцо закатилось под диван, - объяснила Фабрей, запирая дверь, - Я звонила ему после, чтобы он приехал и забрал его. И вот, он только сейчас приехал.

- Хорошо хоть, что я этого не знала… - призналась Сантана.

- Ещё один повод не делать для тебя ключ от своей квартиры. Побьёшь ещё кого-нибудь из ревности, - пошутила блондинка, хватая девушку за руку, - Шучу, причина не в этом, - она хитро взглянула на латину, - Поехали в театр.

Лопез послушно последовала за ней.

* * *

><p>Главред схватила планшет и спешно пошла к выходу из кабинета, когда дверь неожиданно открылась, и в помещение зашла Фабрей.<p>

- Привет, Сантана, - сказала она, пряча что-то за спиной.

- Ммм, какой сюприз, Кью, - ответила латина и поцеловала её, - Только мне нужно бежать – у меня совещание.

- Всё ок. Я по пути заехала, оставить тебе это, - блондинка протянула ей стакан кофе.

- О, как приятно, - игриво прошептала Лопез, - Но мне действительно нужно бежать, - она снова поцеловала Фабрей, - Как бы трудно ни было сейчас оторваться от твоих губ.

Блондинка усмехнулась.

- Подожди, я кое-что забыла, - Куинн достала из кармана старый потрёпанный пакетик сахара Starbucks и положила его на стаканчик.

На пакетике была короткая надпись «Давай жить вместе». Сантана взволновано посмотрела на пакетик, а потом на девушку.

- Кью…

- Ты же сама сказала, что он пригодится в особенный день, - она быстро обняла брюнетку, - Всё, беги на совещание, Сан.

- Мой ответ «да», - сказала счастливая Лопез на прощание и побежала на совещание, держа в одной руке планшет, а в другой – кофе с сахаром.

Кью улыбнулась и перед тем, как выйти из кабинета, положила на стол Сантане копию ключа от своего дома.

_Cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough_  
><em>ain't no valley low enough<em>  
><em>ain't no river wide enough<em>  
><em>to keep me from getting to you, babe.<em>

_(Stefanie Heinzmann ft. Ronan Keating – Ain't no mountain high enough)_


	15. Маленькие пакости влюблённой Сникс

Шёл второй час обсуждений, перешедших в самый серьёзный за всё время спор между Куинн и Сантаной. Обе сейчас лежали - каждая на своём краю кровати – и недовольно смотрели в сторону друг друга. Целью уже было не принять вместе правильное решение, а просто выиграть, настояв на своём.

- Сантана, ты меня не слушаешь, - качая головой, сказала Фабрей.

- А ты меня не слышишь, Кью, - ответила ей Лопез.

Блондинка бросила на неё раздражённый взгляд и сделала глубокий вдох:

- Ладно, Сан. Тогда воспользуемся старым проверенным методом, - она наклонилась к прикроватному столику и достала оттуда лист бумаги и карандаш.

- То есть? – латина смотрела на девушку с недоверием.

- В одном столбике напишем плюсы твоей квартиры, в другом – её минусы, в третьем – достоинства моей и, соответственно, её недостатки укажем в четвёртом. Потом сравним факты и решим. Идёт?

Сантана задумалась на долю секунды, но потом всё-таки согласилась:

- Идёт.

Через сорок минут решение было принято.

- Ура! - на лице Лопез светилась довольная улыбка.

Фабрей закатила глаза.

- С разницей всего в одно преимущество, - вынуждено признала блондинка.

- Зато какое, - промурлыкала Сантана, прижимаясь к Кью, - Будем лежать вместе на крыше и читать… Как хорошо звучит, - она потянулась к губам Фабрей за поцелуем.

- Тебе лишь бы победить, - улыбнулась блондинка.

- Ты – моя главная победа, - прошептала Лопез и поцеловала Кью.

* * *

><p>Куинн делала вид, что внимательно изучает квартиру Сантаны, как будто и не была здесь раньше. Лопез наблюдала с интересом за девушкой, которая вдруг с деловым видом заявила:<p>

- Сойдёт.

- Сойдёт? – удивилась латина.

- Да. Пока детей нет.

- Что? – переспросила ошарашенная Сантана, - Дети?...

- Ну да, дети, - совершенно спокойно ответила Кью, - Сан, ты же не хочешь, чтобы у наших детей не было нормального двора или площадки для игр, например?

Лопез стояла напротив и пыталась переварить услышанную информацию.

- Не знала, что у тебя такие дальновидные планы, Кью, - сказала она через несколько секунд.

- А у тебя разве нет?

- Вот прямо сейчас у меня в планах затащить в уже нашу спальню очень красивую девушку, а после разобрать вместе с ней её вещи… Даже не знаю, что будет труднее.

- Зато я точно знаю, что будет приятнее, - кокетливо усмехнулась Кью, - Поэтому красивая девушка вся внимание.

_And darling, you know_

_You make me feel so beautiful,_

_Nowhere else in the world I want to be,_

_You make me feel so beautiful_

_(Darren Hayes – So beautiful)_

* * *

><p>Следующие несколько дней Сантана помогала Куинн разбирать вещи, и каждый раз вместе они решали, как тот или иной предмет повлияет на обновлённую обстановку уже общего пентхауса. И хоть последнее слово в этом случае было за Фабрей, на двух пунктах латина всё-таки настояла: на одной из больших стен гостиной обязательно будут фотографии Куинн, как было и у неё дома, а гостевую спальню переделают под домашнюю студию-кабинет для фотографа. Кью этому не сопротивлялась, потому что она никогда не ощущала такую заботу и такой интерес по отношению к своему увлечению со стороны Мэтта.<p>

- Какой костюм, Кью, - иронично произнесла Сантана, увидев одну из старых фотографий Фабрей с Хэллуоина.

- Я прекрасна в любом наряде, Сан, - «скромно» заявила блондинка.

- Самое интересное, что это действительно так, - сказала Лопез, продолжая разбирать коробку с фотографиями.

- О! Какая прелесть! Прямо маленькая принцесса. Сколько тебе здесь? – спросила Сан, когда наткнулась на детскую фотографию.

- Четыре, кажется.

Когда коробка была почти пуста, латина неожиданно застыла.

- Кью, что это? – спросила она, аккуратно доставая со дна рамку со своей фотографией, о существовании которой она не знала.

Фабрей закусила губу и нерешительно ответила:

- Это моя любимая фотография. Я сделала её в кафе, когда ты разговаривала по телефону.

- Почему я её раньше не видела?

- Я прятала её каждый раз, когда ты приходила ко мне…

- А почему… - девушка не успела договорить.

- Почему прятала? Наверное, потому что, возможно, именно в тот момент я почувствовала, что меня к тебе тянет…

- Не это... Почему стекла нет?

Блондинка отвела взгляд перед тем, как ответить.

- Я купила рамку без стекла, - это было первое, что пришло ей в голову в этот момент.

Сантана подозрительно посмотрела на неё.

- Кью, по краям есть несколько осколков.

- Ах, та другая рамка. А эту я уронила и забыла поменять стекло.

- Кью, - строго сказала латина, - ты не умеешь лгать мне.

Фабрей тем временем изучала узор на майке Сантаны и спрашивала себя, почему она за всё это время не смогла найти время поменять злополучную рамку…

- Мэтт? – коротко спросила Лопез.

Повисла пауза, которую мог прервать только ответ Куинн.

- Да, - тихо ответила она, - Пойдём, покушаем. Я проголодалась, - добавила девушка и пошла на кухню.

* * *

><p>Эту среду можно было бы назвать обычным рабочим днём, если бы не одно большое «но»: в глазах мисс Лопез плясали черти. Увидев это, Эллин поняла, что сейчас ей предстоит услышать что-то необычное.<p>

- Элл, мне нужен домашний адрес Мэттью Кемптона. Я знаю только, что он работает в адвокатском бюро "Adler & Partners", и у него крутой внедорожник, - в голосе Сан были слышны нотки иронии, - Пожалуйста, узнай сегодня, где он живёт.

- Мэттью Кемптон? – уточнила секретарша.

- Да, это бывший Куинн, - самодовольно ответила главред, - У меня для него сюрприз. Поэтому сделай так, чтобы никто об этом не догадался. И передай Полу, чтобы он заглянул ко мне.

- Хорошо, - сказала девушка и вышла из кабинета.

Сантана быстро просматривала список контактов в поиске нужного. Найдя его, она сразу же набрала номер давнего друга.

- Привет, Пак! – поздоровалась она, когда гудок прервался.

- Привет, милая, - ответил мужской голос на другом конце провода.

- Как ты?

- Замечательно! Но лучше об этом спрашивать лично, тем более, если учесть, что мы с тобой очень давно не виделись, злюка.

- Это слово как никогда актуально, Пак, - улыбаясь, сказала девушка.

- Оно всегда актуально для Сантаны Лопез. Признавайся сразу: почему звонишь еврейскому супермачо?

- Мне нужна твоя помощь, супермачо.

- Что угодно, - решительно ответил парень.

- Нужно два дурацких костюма. Выбери самые крутые ростовые куклы, которые только найдёшь. И ты мне тоже нужен, - заявила редактор.

- Сделаем. Сроки?

- Завтра в 6.30 я за тобой заеду. Остальное за мной.

- О, я чувствую, это будет весело.

- Ещё как, - хитро сказала латина и попрощалась с Пакерманом.

* * *

><p>- Ну, куда ты опять? – недовольно пробормотала сонная Фабрей, когда почувствовала, что Сантана поднимается с постели.<p>

- У меня бег. А ты отказываешься со мной бегать по утрам, поэтому спи.

- Вот завтра точно пробегусь с тобой…

Лопез хихикнула и поцеловала блондинку в плечо.

- Сколько раз я это уже слышала, мисс Фабрей. Спи, соня, спи.

* * *

><p>- Пак, ты – настоящий друг, - Сантана смотрела на свой наряд и с трудом сдерживала смех, - Это шикарно!<p>

- Пакерман ничто не делает лишь бы!

- Как раз это мне сейчас и нужно, - девушка достала из-под ног две биты и протянула одну Паку, - Наши цели: фары, боковые зеркала и стёкла. Ах да, ещё и двойная выхлопная труба, потому что «движок нереально мощный», - с наигранным пафосом изложила план действий латина.

- Вы сумасшедшие. Оба, - заявил Пол, сидящий за рулём машины.

- Сказать это нам – то же самое, что сделать комплимент, Пол, - с азартом произнесла Сантана, - через 15 минут на этом же месте.

Лопез и Пак надели на головы верхние части костюмов и с битами в руках решительно вышли из машины, которая сразу же отъехала…

_Baby it's irrational_  
><em>Maybe I'm a natural freak<em>  
><em>All I know is love can make you stupid<em>  
><em>And you are just a song on repeat<em>  
><em>Help me<em>

_Cause I don't know if I can take it_  
><em>I'm so tired of trying to fake it<em>  
><em>Tell me you know<em>  
><em>That I've been crazy all my life<em>

_(Daniel Powter – Crazy all my life)_

* * *

><p>- Сантана, - обратилась к латине Фабрей, когда вернулась на кухню после долгого разговора по телефону.<p>

Лопез сидела за столом и делала вид, что пьёт кофе, не отрывая чашку ото рта, чтобы хоть как-то скрыть улыбку. Видимо, этот способ заразителен.

- Сантана! – на этот раз голос Кью звучал гораздо строже и заставил Сан поставить пустую чашку на стол.

- Что? – изображая детскую невинность, спросила девушка.

- Что ты натворила?! – чуть ли не по слогам проговорила блондинка.

- Ты сейчас в целом спрашиваешь или говоришь о чём-то конкретно? – продолжала играть Лопез.

- Перестань издеваться, Сан! – раздражённо бросила Фабрей, - Зачем ты это сделала?

- Что сделала?

- Ты и сама прекрасно знаешь что!

- Не знаю. Расскажи. Мне самой интересно.

Куинн скрестила руки на груди.

- Мне звонил Мэтт. Ему разбили сегодня машину!

- Какой кошмар! Мне так его жаль, - с искусственной жалостью произнесла Сан.

- Да, особенно, если учесть, что больше всего били по стеклу, а ещё зеркалам и фарам! – Куинн уже начинала поднимать голос.

- И по двойной выхлопной трубе, - добавила Сантана и подмигнула девушке.

Фабрей растерянно подняла руки вверх и после недолгой паузы продолжила:

- А если он обратится в полицию?! У него есть запись камеры видеонаблюдения!

- И что на ней?

- На ней… на ней… - блондинка тяжело вздохнула и подошла к сидевшей за столом Лопез, - На ней тигр с пингвином бьют битами по его машине… - сказала она, сама поражаясь сказанному.

- Я была пингвином, - самодовольно призналась Сантана, - И он просто обязан обратиться в полицию с этим видео, - она хихикнула, прикрывая рот ладонью.

Услышав это, Куинн и сама не смогла сдержать улыбку.

- Тебе лишь бы пакость сделать, да? – спросила она.

- Ты даже себе не представляешь, какое точное слово ты сейчас подобрала. Но это сделала не я, - латина взяла Кью за руку и потянула к себе.

- А кто?

- Это была Сникс, - игриво заявила Сантана.

- Это всё равно не оправдание, - прошептала Фабрей, проводя рукой по волосам девушки, - Тебе 27 лет, а ты повела себя как ребёнок.

Брюнетка взглянула в любимые ореховые глаза.

- Влюблённый ребёнок. И оправдания нет. А вот причина уже скоро полгода как есть. И зовут её Куинн Фабрей, - с нежностью сказала Сантана и уткнулась головой в живот стоящей перед ней Кью, - Это был последний раз, обещаю.

- Ох, уж эти пингвины, - произнесла блондинка и поцеловала девушку в макушку.

* * *

><p>- Мистер Рик, позвольте представить Вам мою девушку, Куинн Фабрей, - обратилась к председателю совета директоров Сантана.<p>

- Очень приятно… - мужчина взглянул внимательно не блондинку и задумался на долю секунды, - Ваше лицо кажется мне знакомым, мисс Фабрей.

Куинн почувствовала, что щёки начинают краснеть, и этот, казалось бы, необратимый процесс, остановила Сан, которая сразу же крепче сжала её руку.

- Ах, да. Вы та самая девушка, которая пролила на мисс Лопез кофе, - вспомнил мистер Рик, - Значит, больше всего повезло всё-таки не ему, - с улыбкой добавил он, глядя на влюблённую пару.

Сантана усмехнулась, глядя на смутившуюся Фабрей.

«Десятилетие Sound's начинается хорошо», - подумала про себя Кью.

* * *

><p><strong>Спустя 2 недели<strong>

Куинн сидела напротив Сантаны с бокалом вина в руке.

- Тебе понравился праздничный ужин? – спросила счастливая Лопез.

Блондинка сделала небольшой глоток и с улыбкой сказала:

- Очень вкусно. Я приятно удивлена тем, как ты неожиданно научилась готовить.

- Я хотела порадовать тебя, ведь сегодня ровно полгода, как мы знакомы, - произнесла Лопез.

- Сан... Я видела на кухне коробки.

Улыбка с лица латины вмиг исчезла.

- Какие коробки? – спросила Сантана.

- И пакеты, - продолжала Фабрей.

- Какие пакеты? – голос брюнетки звучал всё более растерянно.

Куинн встала, подошла к Сантане и наклонилась к сидящей за столом девушке.

- Но всё равно тот факт, что ты заказала еду в ресторане, а не приготовила её сама, не значит ничего, потому что ты чертовски красиво смотрелась в этом фартуке и колпаке повара, - смеясь, сказала она и страстно поцеловала Лопез.

Они сидели молча на крыше и смотрели на огни засыпающего города. Сан обняла Кью и, ощутив аромат её парфюма, улыбнулась…

_Вот она нечаянно проливает на тебя кофе. И в этот миг ты даже не предполагаешь, как это изменит твою жизнь..._

_Вот она смотрит на тебя сквозь объектив своего фотоаппарата, а потом не просит, а почти приказывает спеть. И ты поёшь. Она просит тебя задержаться, и ты понимаешь, что рада этому…_

_Низкий голос признаётся, что она роняет телефон, когда ты ей звонишь, а потом ты ищешь свой, лишь бы услышать этот любимый низкий голос…_

_Вот она заявляется к тебе домой, чтобы извиниться, а на второй день увозит тебя из города, чтобы научить кататься на роликах. И ты падаешь на колени перед ней. Во всех смыслах…_

_Та, которая запрыгивает без разрешения к тебе в постель, скрывает, что летит с тобой в одном самолёте и… снова смотрит на тебя через объектив._

_Та, которую ты хочешь поцеловать, но сдерживаешь себя, а, когда наконец целуешь, понимаешь, что уже никогда не сможешь остановиться._

_Вот она… та, которую ты пыталась забыть, но которую забыть невозможно, потому что она вне правил, вне твоего контроля и вне любых других рамок. Та, которую ты любишь и которой принадлежишь. Твоя Кью.  
>И теперь ты точно знаешь, что будет дальше.<em>

- О чём ты думаешь? – прервала размышления Сантаны блондинка.

- О том, как мне сейчас хорошо, - коротко ответила Лопез.

- Нам, - улыбнулась Фабрей, - нам хорошо.

* * *

><p>Утром Сантана разбудила Кью поцелуем.<p>

- Доброе утро, мисс Фабрей, - прошептала она.

- Доброе, - лениво ответила блондинка.

Девушка открыла глаза и увидела перед собой поднос, на котором был её завтрак: яичница с беконом, пара тостов и чашка кофе. Фабрей подозрительно посмотрела на латину.

- Я всё-таки решила исправиться после вчерашнего и начинаю учиться готовить. По-настоящему.

- Это ты приготовила? – удивлённо спросила Кью.

- Да. Можешь попробовать и убедиться. Уверенна, что это не очень вкусно, - призналась Лопез.

- Сан, это чудесно, - улыбнулась девушка.

- Ах, и сахар для кофе, - вспомнила латина.

- Я пью кофе без сахара.

- Нет, - строго заявила Сантана, - сегодня он будет с сахаром.

Она достала из кармана старый пакетик сахара Starbucks и положила его на поднос, рядом с чашкой.

Кью сразу заметила надпись на пакетике и поняла, что слёзы уже подступают к глазам. Она взглянула на волнующуюся Сантану: тёмно-карие глаза ждали самого важного ответа в своей жизни. Блондинка потянулась к своей девушке, слегка коснулась губами её губ и дрожащим голосом прошептала:

- Конечно, да.

Сантана выдохнула и тихо произнесла:

- Я люблю тебя, Кью.

Рядом с чашкой кофе лежал пакетик сахара с тремя словами: «Выходи за меня»…

_I can see us holding hands_

_Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand_

_I can see us on the countryside_

_Sitting on the grass, laying side by side_

_You could be my baby, let me make you my lady_

_Girl, you amaze me_

_Ain't gotta do nothing crazy_

_See, all I want you to do is be my love_

_(Merwan Rim – My Love (Justin Timberlake Cover))_

* * *

><p><strong>Спустя пять лет<strong>

- Боже, пожалуйста, пусть второй будет мальчиком, - сказала Куинн, когда в спальню ворвалась темноволосая кудрявая девочка лет четырёх, - Должен же в этом доме появиться мудрый спокойный мужчина!

Сантана рассмеялась, когда услышала эти слова, и, наклонившись, поцеловала животик Кью.

- Вот сегодня и узнаем, - сказала она.

Малышка без особых усилий вскарабкалась на кровать и начала прыгать. Несмотря на детский лепет, громкое «Доброе утро» звучало слишком отчётливо, чтобы позволить мамам выспаться.

- Доброе утро, Лизи, - в один голос ответили они.

Сантана быстро встала и взяла на руки девочку.

- Маленький попрыгунчик, пошли готовить завтрак, - сказала она дочке.

- А мами? – спросила она.

- А мами нужно немного отдохнуть, потому что сегодня мы с ней идём к врачу, - ответила ей латина.

- А ты посидишь с тётей Эллин, хорошо? – обратилась к Лизи Куинн.

- Хорошо, - послушно ответила она.

Сантана наклонилась вместе с ребёнком к лежащей на кровати Кью, чтобы та могла поцеловать дочку.

- Ведите себя хорошо, - сказала блондинка, - Никаких пингвинов, - добавила она с улыбкой, - Я скоро спущусь.

Латина поцеловала Кью в губы и повторила:

- Никаких пингвинов, обещаю.

- Мама, а откуда у нас могут быть пингвины? – удивлённо спросила Лизи, когда они вдвоём выходили из спальни.

- Могут быть, поверь мне, - улыбаясь, ответила Сантана.

Лопез обернулась и взглянула на блондинку. "С животиком она ещё прекраснее", - подумала она про себя.


End file.
